Origines
by Camoush963
Summary: 1918:Et si on revenait aux origines?Bella et Edward ont 17 ans.Ils sont au bord de la mort.Ils se retrouvent dans le même hôpital où Carlisle va changer leur vie à jamais.Il va les transformer en vampire.Quelle sera leur réaction?Qu'est ce qui va changer?
1. Prologue

**Voilà,voici mon petit bébé,_Origines._**

**_J'_espère que vous allez bien aimé,bien que cela ne soit qu'un aperçu de ma fanfic :)**

**Enjoy ;)**

_**PROLOGUE**_

_Et si on revenait aux origines? Et si on recommençait tout à zéro? Mais avec un personnage en plus? Bella Cullen est vampire oui,mais depuis 91 ans ,car elle a été transformée le même jour qu'Edward ._

_L'histoire va -t-elle se répéter?_

_**P.O.V:BELLA**_

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, et je suis maladroite,très maladroite. C'est un trait de ma personnalité qui a toujours plus aux gens,à moi,non. Et malheureusement j'avais raison,car personne ne savait que cela allait tuer mes parents...

Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui cela ne m'arrivera plus car je ne suis plus humaine.

_« C'est à cause de ma maladresse que mes parents et moi fûmes victimes d'un accident. Alors que nous assistions à une course exceptionnelle composée de plus de cents chevaux,je trébuchais comme à mon habitude. Sauf que cette fois-ci fut plus grave que les autres fois. Je tombais sur le terrain ou les chevaux allaient passer dans quelques secondes. Mes parents vinrent à mon secours mais il était trop tard,et la centaine de chevaux nous piétina sous le regard affolé de milliers d'autres personnes. »_

_**P.O.V.:EDWARD**_

_« Soudain,toute la brûlure répartie dans mon corps se dirigea vers mon coeur, à une vitesse folle. Ainsi je ressentis une vive douleur dans mon organe. On aurait dis que mon coeur hurlait, hurlait tellement il avait mal. Et comme une taupe,il se fraya un chemin dans les entrailles de mon corps. Il s'enfonçait battait de plus en plus vite,puis tout un coup, il y eut un dernier battement puis plus rien,plus de douleur. Mon coeur venait de s'éteindre. »_

Je m'appelle Edward Anthony Masen Cullen , je suis doué pour le piano,très doué.Je ne suis pas très social mais je suis doué pour les études. Je suis aussi un vampire.

**Alors?Cela vous a-t-il donné envie de le lire?Pas du tout?**

**La suite est normalement déjà sur le site...**

**J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis:pour cela UNE SEULE SOLUTION*regard vers le petit bouton vert* **

**REVIEWS :P**


	2. Chapter 1:Ecatombe

**Voilà donc mon petit bébé,_Origines._**

**Pour l'instant cette histoire se déroulera sur le point de vue de Carlisle,Edward et Bella.**

**Et comme dirait quelqu'un que j'adore:**

**Bon voyage ;)**

_**CHAPITRE 1: HECATOMBE**_

**_P.O.V:CARLISLE_**

L'hôpital était bondé,les malades surgissaient de partout,des morts étaient annoncés à chaque minute et l'hôpital ne pouvait gérer cela. C'était l' hécatombe . Des familles arrivaient pleines d'espoir et repartaient brisées...Je ne pouvais sauver tout le monde et cette idée me ravageait . Je m'occupais d'ailleurs d'une famille très mal en point atteint de la grippe espagnol:La famille Masen.

Les parents étaient presque morts,je ne pouvais malheureusement plus rien faire pour eux,mais leur fils Edward,luttait tant bien que mal .Il était arrivé quelques jours auparavant, et la maladie avait atteint les poumons. Hier ils ont commencé à se plaindre de douleurs dans la poitrine et leurs visages sont devenu violacés.

J'essayais de réconforter ce jeune homme de 17 ans tant bien que mal mais dans quelques heures la mort l'emporterait...Et il toussait, toussait à s'arracher la gorge. Et très vite,il devint brûlant. Les hallucinations ne tarderaient pas..Pauvre enfant...

Soudain,la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Un homme apparu tenant dans ses bras une jeune fille frêle, inconsciente ,à la peau translucide. Mes yeux la détaillèrent rapidement. Elle avait les cheveux bruns,les yeux d'un marron chocolat. Un visage en forme de coeur. Petite environ 1M65 et âgée de 17 ans environ. Elle avait de multiples blessures et elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang...Il était spécial. Il était très appétissant un des meilleurs arômes qu'il m'ait été donné de sentir en 250 ans de vie...Mais à part cette remarque,le sang ne fit aucun effet sur moi. Deux siècles après ma transformation j'avais été « immunisé » au sang humain.

La voix d'un homme portant la jeune femme me sortit de ma description:

« -A l'aide!A l'aide!J'ai trouvé cette jeune femme ...Ces parents sont morts .Aidez-la. »cria l'homme.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas répondis-je d'une voix calme. On la prend en charge merci de l'avoir amenée »

L'homme me donna cette jeune fille. Malgré mon expérience je coupais ma respiration pour éviter son arôme et la posa sur le lit situé à côté d' Edward pour l'examiner. Elle avait de multiples blessures et fractures sur tout son corps. Elle avait deux côtes cassées ainsi que sa jambe gauche et son poignet droit.

Elle avait aussi une fracture du crâne. En l'examinant plus de plus près je trouvai plusieurs morceaux de verres, ancrées dans sa peau à diverses endroits .Elle avait de multiples hématomes plus ou moins graves. On ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle. Ainsi que pour Edward ,pour ses parents et pour tous ceux qui allaient mourir aujourd'hui. Mais moi,MOI j'allais vivre encore et toujours..car j'étais immortel.

J'ai eu du mal à accepter mon immortalité et ma nature .Mais j'ai comblé ce mal-être en pratiquant la médecine et en devenant médecin...en sauvant des vies..Mais aujourd'hui je suis impuissant et je déteste ce sentiment .Enfin je ne suis pas impuissant je pourrais sauver ces vies...Mais...Cette solution pour moi n'est pas envisageable. Bien sûr que je me sens seule,bien sûr que je pourrais les sauver mais saurais-je me contrôler?M'arrêter à temps?Et si je les tuais?Cela fait plus de deux siècles que je n'ai pas toucher au sang humain..Serais-je capable d'y résister?Toutes ces questions et aucune réponse...

Une infirmière me sortit de mes pensées.

« Docteur Cullen ? »demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Oui? »répondis-je de la voix la plus douce qu'il soit

« Mr et Madame Masen sont très mal en point. Ils vont bientôt mourir... »m'annonça -t-elle tristement.

« Je vais les voir tout de suite » dis-je choqué

« Très bien Docteur. »

Alors que je rentrais dans leur chambre, Mr Masen était déjà mort. Mme Masen, elle, allait bientôt succomber .D'un geste de la main qui lui fut douloureux, elle me demanda de m'approcher. Arrivé à son niveau,Mme Masen ne prononça qu'une phrase avant de mourir:

«-Sauvez-le...S'il vous plaît supplia-t-elle

-Je ferais de mon mieux. Répondit-il d'une voix pleines de remords »

Une infirmière annonça sa mort.

Mon intention se concentra sur leur fils. Il venait de perdre ses parents. Encore deux vies que je n'ai pas pu sauver. Je me sentais si impuissant...Pourtant je perdais des vies presque tous les jours mais je ne sais pas pourquoi,aujourd'hui m'affectait plus que les autres jours...Je regardais Edward, qui lui aussi allait succomber à cette pandémie. Et cette jeune femme qui elle allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Je repensai aux paroles de la mère d'Edward..

Et si?Aurais-je la force de leur épargner cela?Pourrais-je les...transformer pour que leurs souffrances s'arrêtent?Pourrais-je m'arrêter à temps?Et après....Accepterait-il leur nouvelle vie?Resterait-il avec moi?Est-ce qu'ils m'en voudraient?

Encore toutes ces questions. A plusieurs reprises je regardais ces deux jeunes personnes qui souffraient de différentes façons. Et à chaque minute la mort s'approchait d'eux...Plus je les regardais plus mon affection pour eux grandissait. Non je ne voulais pas qu'ils meurent..Ils doivent vivre pas deux morts de plus aujourd'hui je ne laisserais pas durer ça plus longtemps. Mais comment réaliser leurs transformations sans que les personnes autour de nous s'en rendent compte?Je repensai encore à la requête d' Elisabeth ( Masen).Oui j'allais le faire.

« Monica ? »Appelais-je

« Oui,Docteur Cullen » répondit-elle toujours aussi gentiment.

« Veuillez s'il vous plaît transférer ces deux jeunes gens dans la chambre 302 »ordonnais-je.

« Bien Docteur Cullen »

« Merci Monica . »dis-je d'une voix que je voulais charmante

Je partis alors dans les toilettes quelques instants .Je m'arrêtais devant le miroir. Ma peau blanche et mes yeux doré avait toujours suscité des questions autour de moi. Je répondais que c'était de naissance et que j'avais toujours été comme cela. Jusque là j'avais assez bien supporter ma nature de vampire. Mais eux arriveraient-ils à le supporter?A ressentir cette brûlure,cette envie, cette soif à chaque fois qu'un humain passerait trop près d'eux?Et moi. En suis-je vraiment capable?Saurais-je m'arrêter?Je passais de l'eau sur mon visage,sachant pertinemment que cela n'aurait aucun effet sur ma peau, mais cette habitude humaine me relaxait.

Je sortis des toilettes et me dirigea vers la chambre d'habitude des femmes me regardaient impressionnées et intriguées à la fois. Leur mari ne faisait pas attention à moi. J'avais toujours été d'une nature très douce,je ne représentais donc pour eux aucun danger potentiel. Mais cela m'importait

Je traversai rapidement le couloir. Alors que j'ouvris la porte, Edward s'enfonçait,il allait bientôt mourir. Des personnes s'affairaient autour de lui. Cela alors accéléra mes gestes. Je fis sortir toutes personnes présentes,à leurs grand étonnement. Je pris soin de fermer la porta à clé. Lentement je me retournais et fis face a Edward et la jeune femme. Je m'approchai du jeune homme à qui j'allais enlever toute humanité. Ma bouche à quelques centimètres de sa peau ,je lui murmurai un désolé,avant que ma mâchoire ne se referme sur son cou.

**P.O.V:EDWARD**

Ca y est je vais mourir.

Depuis quelques jours j'avais la grippe. Mes parents avaient décidé de m'amener à l'hôpital ayant entendu parler de la grippe Espagnole. Malheureusement quelques temps après notre arrivé,il tombèrent malade eux aussi. Nous étions tous les trois atteints par cette pandémie. J'étais intelligent,je savais que j'allais mourir. Je toussais, je toussais énormément.

Ma mère avait beau essayer de me rassurer la panique s'emparait de moi. Notre état empirait,le second jour nous nous plaignions de douleurs à la poitrine et notre visage devint violacé. Le docteur Cullen ne nous cacha pas la vérité,le virus s'était répandu aux poumons, ils ne nous restait que quelque heures,au plus un jour à vivre.

A cette annonce ma mère éclata en sanglots. Mon père essayait de garder la tête haute mais je savais très bien qu'il était aussi paniqué que moi. Ma mère déposa un baiser sur mon front. Mon père fit de même. lls essayèrent une dernière fois de me rassurer. Puis ils ont du partir dans une autre fut la dernière fois que je les voyais mais malheureusement je ne le savais pas...

Je repensais à ma vie, ma courte vie....J'étais toujours un peu seul, n'étant pas très sociable. J'étais intelligent et adorais jouer du piano. Mes parents m'avaient promis à une grande vie, une grande carrière. Mais au fond...j'ai toujours senti que je n'étais pas normal....

Une jeune femme d'une incroyable beauté fut déposé e à côté de moi. Je remarquais ces multiples blessures, et son corps recouvert de sang .Qui avait pu lui faire ça?Elle qui avait un visage en coeur des yeux chocolat et des cheveux bruns magnifiques. Je l'observai un instant puis,je sombrai dans les bras de Morphée malgré la douleur poignante régnant dans ma poitrine. Mon rêve fut très confus.

Mais je fus réveillé par la voix d'une infirmière.

« Mr Cullen »demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Oui? »répondit-il de la voix la plus douce qu'il soit

« Mr et Madame Masen sont très mal en point. Ils vont bientôt mourir... » m'annonça -t-elle tristement.

« Je vais les voir tout de suite » dis-je choqué

« Très bien Docteur. »

Ces paroles résonnèrent dans ma tête indéfiniment. Mes parents presque morts?Ce,ce n'était pas possible. Ils doivent parler d'autres personnes. Le nom Masen est courant. Je..Je …

Un infirmier m'emmena dans une chambre. La jeune femme aussi La ma crise de toux de vint soudainement plus forte et je fus pris d'hallucinations. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais je m'en fichais je voulais mourir. Sans mes parents, la vie ne valait plus rien. Alors,j'arrêtai de lutter. Pendant plusieurs heures j'avais lutter pour vivre, mais maintenant aucune raison ne me retenait.

Je m'enfonçais,ma vue commença à se brouiller. Et une étrange sensation de bien-être m'enveloppa. La mort est facile. La vie est dure. J'étais content de partir retrouver mes parents. J'entendis le Docteur Cullen ordonner aux infirmiers et aux infirmières de partir. Que voulait-il?Peu importe...Je le sentit s'approcher moi. Ma fin était proche je le sentais le brouillard avait presque finit de m'envelopper quand le Docteur Cullen murmura un désolé. Je ne compris pas. Soudain une violente douleur me fit hurler. Et la sensation de brûlure m'envahit.

**P.O.V. BELLA:**

J'ai toujours été une jeune femme maladroite. Tout le monde me le disait. Mes parents trouvaient ça touchant et amusant. Je pouvais trébucher pour rien ou à cause d'un petit caillou qui se trouvait sur mon chemin. Tout le monde trouvait cela amusant,moi non .Et j'avais raison.

C'est à cause de ma maladresse que mes parents et moi fûmes victimes d'un accident. Alors que nous assistions à une course exceptionnelle composée de plus de cents chevaux,je trébuchais comme à mon habitude. Sauf que cette fois-ci fut plus grave que les autres fois. Je tombais sur le terrain ou les chevaux allaient passer dans quelques secondes. Mes parents vinrent à mon secours mais ils étaient trop tard,et la centaine de chevaux nous piétina sous le regard affolé de milliers d'autres personnes.

Des cris, puis rien,le vide,le néant.

C'était tout noir, tout était noir. Comme ma vie,jusqu'à maintenant. Je n'ai jamais été belle, très intelligente. Je n'ai jamais eu de talent particulier. Je n'étais ni drôle,ni douée en théâtre. J'étais juste maladroite. Normal .Je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup d'amis. J'étais même plutôt renfermée sur moi-mê ne me dévoilais que devant ma famille. C'est tout.

Je me réveillais quelques fois pendant quelques instants. La première fois je fus contente de revoir la lumière. Mais très vite mon bonheur disparu. J'avais mal,très mal.

Un trou béant se forma dans ma poitrine. Je n'eus pas le temps de souffrir plus, car je m'évanouis aussitôt.

Je me réveillais une seconde fois. J'étais allongée,je sentis mes côtes cassées. Ma jambe gauche ne bougeait plus. J'essayai de tourner la tête mais ce geste si minime qu'il soit m'arracha un gémissement de douleur. Personne ne l'entendit. Je vis à côté de moi, un magnifique garçon. Il avait les cheveux roux cuivré,et les yeux verts. Je n'eus pas le temps de le détailler plus car le noir m'envahit une fois de plus.

Je croyais que j'étais une brûlure et une douleur féroce s'empara de moi. Je hurlais, hurlais à en perdre haleine, car jamais je n'avais ressenti pareille douleur.

* * *

**Alors?Verdict?**

**Nul?Bon?Ca passe?Merdique?Excellent?**

**Il n'y a pour moi qu'une seule façon de le savoir:REVIEWS.**

**Prochain chapitre,c'est pour bientôt :)**


	3. Chapter 2:Renaissances

**Dans ce chapitre on en découvrira un peu sur la psychologie des personnages.**

**Voilà, **

**Bon voyage ;)**

_**CHAPITRE 2:RENAISSANCES**_

_**P.O.V. CARLISLE**_

Mes dents si blanches si pointues plongées dans le cou si blanc et si fragile de cet homme. Cela aurait été tellement facile de le tuer. Tellement facile de transpercer sa jugulaire et m'abreuver de son sang....La tentation était si énorme... comme si l'on vous mettait la chose la plus chère devant vous mais que vous ne pouviez pas la prendre...en entier du moins...Une tentation si facile...Pour d'autres. Je ne pouvais faire de mal à cet être-humain, cet enfant....

Ma concentration était intense, je n'entendais plus rien,à part son coeur qui bat et son sang circulant pour la dernière fois. Mais malgré mon expérience et alors que mon venin se répandait dans tout son corps,dans son sang,j'hésitais quelques instants...J'eus du mal à retirer mes dents de son cou. La brûlure présente dans ma gorge si minuscule il y a quelques instants,avaient explosé , rendant ma concentration et mon attention envers ce que je faisais difficile. Mais, malgré la difficulté de mon acte je retirais doucement mes dents et me rouvris aux sons et au monde qui nous entourait.

Je réalisais l'étendu de mon acte. Il était très difficile de transformer quelqu'un sans le tuer. Souvent les personnes étaient transformées car le prédateur avait été dérangé pendant qu'il tuait sa victime. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de la vider de tout son sang,le venin se répandant donc dans son corps,le faisant souffrir pendant plus de trois jours.

Je me relevai doucement et me détendit.J'avais réussi,je ne l'avais pas tué.

Le premier son que j'entendis fut le cri d' Edward :un cri de douleur,de désespoir de tristesse,de mort.

_**P.O.V:EDWARD**_

On venait de m'emmener dans une nouvelle chambre. La fille aussi. Je toussais,je toussais à répétitions depuis des jours. A chaque crise de toux je sentais comme un déchirement dans la gorge. Un qui vous arrachait la gorge,qui vous brûlait .Elle me faisait mal, tellement mal car elle m' irritait ,je voulais me l'arracher. Mes poumons devenant trop faible,je commençai à cracher du sang. Je crachai mes poumons,mon énergie,ma vie. A chaque toussotement ma température augmentait et très vite je devins brûlant. Je deviens aussi chaud que le soleil. Tellement chaud que je le sentais au plus profond de mon être.

J'avais de la fièvre,énormément de fièvre. Elle commençait à me dérouter, je ne me sentais plus moi-même. Je commençais à avoir des hallucinations. Et je continuais,continuais de tousser,ma gorge se déchirant et m'irritant un peu plus à chaque fois. Elle m'énervait. Plus elle m'énervait et plus elle m'irritait. Et au fur et à mesure j'ai commencé à la considérer comme une ennemie. Elle n'était là que pour me faire du mal,pour m'énerver.

A cette pensée ma réaction fut plus que normale,humaine(dans l'état ou j'étais).Je voulais me l'enlever,me la retirer persuader que sa mission était de me blesser de me tuer. Je commençais à me gratter la gorge,fort,très fort.

J'utilisais toute l'énergie qui me restait,tout en continuant à tousser. Malgré l'épuisement qui commençait à se faire sentir, je continuais grattant,grattant tellement fort que des plaques rouges vermeilles commençait à apparaître sur mon cou. Mais elle ne sortait toujours pas,alors je continuais. Et ma gorge commença à saigner. Tout de suite,je fus soulagé comme si je venais d'être purifié. Tout le mal venait de sortir.

Mais je repensais à mes parents, et le sentiment de bien-être qui m'avait envahi quelques secondes auparavant disparu tout de suite. Je voulais mourir. Alors je décidai de mourir,n'ayant aucune raison de vivre. Au moment où j'arrêtai de lutter, un brouillard m'enveloppa et cette merveilleuse sensation de bien-être revint. J'allais revoir mes parents. Le brouillard avait presque finit de m'envelopper lorsque je sentit une vive douleur au niveau de mon cou.

Au départ je ne compris pas,pensant être encore proie à une de mes hallucinations. Mais la douleur se fit plus vive, plus...glacée. Oui c'est cela. De la glace. Comme si on m'avait mis une poche de glace dans la gorge. Cette situation eu au moins le fait d'apaiser un peu l'irritation de ma gorge. Mais tout de suite je regrettais mes pensées. La douleur devint si froide,si glacée qu'elle en devint brûlante,bouillante. Elle se répandit d'abord dans ma tête, dans mon cerveau,répétant la même opération.

Le froid,la glace, puis la brûlure. Intense. Insupportable. Je n'arrivais à distinguer le froid du chaud tellement la nuance entre ces deux ressentis était infime. Tout ce que j'arrivais à dire c'est une brûlure et que ça faisait mal. Très mal. Ainsi,elle se répandit dans le reste du corps,partout sauf dans mon coeur. Elle prenait soin de l'éviter,le gardant pour la fin.

Je ne comprenais rien,absolument rien. La brûlure m'arrachant des cris à chaque seconde. Elle s'infiltra dans mes bras, me les paralysant au passage. Puis elle s'infiltra dans mes entrailles,passant par mes poumons,déjà très affaibli,dans mon estomac,mon intestin,mon foi me les carbonisant. La brûlure arriva à mon bassin. S'arrêta un instant. Je crus que le calvaire allait enfin s'arrêter.

Mais non, la douleur repartit de plus belle et traversa mes jambes en un rien de temps. Je ne les sentis plus. Je n'en avais plus. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'importa le plus. La brûlure se répartit dans tout mon corps, me prodiguant une douleur si intense. Que je ne pensais plus qu'a une chose MOURIR.

Je voulais qu'on me tue,maintenant, sur le champ. Qu'on mette fin à cette douleur, à cette torture. L'état dans lequel j'étais tout à l'heure ce n'est rien,rien comparé à la douleur que je ressens maintenant. En comparaison,lorsque j'avais toussé à m'en arracher la gorge,cela avait été aussi agréable que de tomber dans un lit de coton. Je souffrais. J'en souffrais. Je n'en pouvais plus.

Je voulais ne jamais être né. Ne jamais avoir exister. Et j' hurlais, j' hurlais la brûlure m'incendiant le système sanguin mon corps tout entier. Cela aurait pu durer une éternité.

Peu à peu le temps retrouva sa signification. Et je commençai enfin mon rétablissement. La brûlure s'estompa un peu,ouvrant peu à peu mon esprit au monde extérieur. Je recouvris mes cinq sens,enfin. Je pus sentir mes doigts de pieds et de mains. Je pouvais les bouger mais je ne tentais pas l'expérience. J'arrêtais enfin de hurler. Je pus peu à peu me contrôler, en tout cas assez pour ne pas hurler.

Je pus sentir la présence d'une personne à côté de moi .D'une personne,dont je reconnaissais l'odeur. Mon odorat était tellement plus développé. Ainsi que la perception de bruits. Ainsi,je pouvais entendre la respiration de la personne présente à côté de moi. J' humais le parfum doux qui s'échappait de la bouche de cette personne...Cela me disait quelque chose...Un médecin,Dr Cullen ! Oui, je le reconnaissais mais..que faisait-il à côté de moi. Et ou étais-je?

« Edward ,Edward. Peux tu m'entendre? »demanda une voix.

La voix du médecin résonna dans la pièce. Ainsi,et je ne sais comment, je pus connaître la taille exacte de la pièce en fonction des échos. Elle n'était pas très grande,ni très haute. Elle devait faire la même taille que la chambre où je me trouvais avant que ma torture ne commence. La brûlure continuait d'agir, mais de moins en moins.

Néanmoins je ne pouvais pas ouvrir la bouche,sinon je ne pourrai contenir la douleur qui s'en- magazine en moi. J' hurlerais. C'est mon seul moyen d'évacuer la douleur qui circule dans chaque petite parcelle de mon corps. Hurler voilà tout ce qui me reste,mais je décidais de ne pas en ne répondis pas à cette phrase ayant trop peur d' hurler. Je ne bougeais même pas, j'avais trop peur.

L'inconnu m'effrayait trop pour que je fasse un geste..Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre,que ceci n'étais pas normal. J'avais la grippe,j'allais mourir,puis le brouillard. Et tout d'un coup,la douleur,la souffrance,le froid,la glace,la brûlure.

Je sentis l'inquiétude du Dr Cullen ,monter en lui. A mon avis il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait .Je trouvais ça bizarre venant d'un homme qui était si beau et qui avait l'air si noble. Il réitéra sa question.

« Edward, Edward,S'il te plaît réponds moi. »supplia-t-il.

J'essayais mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était au dessus de mes forces.

«Edward. N'ai pas peur de parler. Essaie. Ne me dis pas que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal... » murmura-t-il.

Lui faire quelque chose de mal?Jamais. C'était un homme bon,je le sentais. Comme si je le savais. Je recouvrais mes forces peu à peu,récupérant la mobilité de mes mains et de mes pieds. Mais je n'osais toujours pas les bouger. Je décidais d'attendre,j'essayais de me relaxer me concentrant sur les bruits qui m'entouraient .Je comptais les respirations de la personne se trouvant à côté de moi...18 748 respirations plus tard. Quelque chose de très bizarre se passa,

C'est...comme ci je pouvais entendre les pensées du Dr Cullen. Mais cette impression s'estompa très vite. Cette impression se répéta plusieurs fois,et à chaque fois elle était de plus en plus intense. La brûlure continuait de s'estomper me laissant recouvrir la mobilité de mes bras,jambes etc...

C'était la fin,le martyr allait enfin s'arrêter. Le Dr Cullen réagit à côté de moi:

« C'est bientôt fini Edward ,ne t'inquiètes pas... »dit-il.

Soudain,toute la brûlure répartit dans mon corps se dirigea vers mon coeur ,à une vitesse folle. Ainsi je ressentis une vive douleur dans mon organe. On aurait dis que mon coeur hurlait, hurlait tellement il avait mal. Et comme une taupe,il se fraya un chemin dans les entrailles de mon corps. Il s'enfonçait battait de plus en plus vite,puis tout un coup, il y eut un dernier battement puis plus rien,plus de douleurs. Mon coeur venait de s'éteindre.

_**P.O.V:CARLISLE**_

Edward,hurlait. Il souffrait tellement .Et c'est moi qui avait provoqué sa douleur .Il se tordait en deux. Il voulait qu'on le tue. Il suppliait. Je commençais à regretter mon geste,infliger une douleur pareille à quelqu'un c'est contre ma nature.

Je voulais sauver,soigner des gens pas les tuer ou leur infliger un mal que très peu de personne ont connu. Mais sa mère avait demandé de tout faire pour le sauver. N'ayant plus de moyen humain et rationnel,j'avais pris la décision de faire l'impensable. Le transformer. Le rendre comme moi.

Parfois je regrettais ma décision à cause de ses cris et de ses supplications .Parfois même j'hésitais à faire ce qu'il demandait,mais cette pensée ne me traversa l'esprit que quelques instants. D'autres fois je me disais que j'avais fait le bon choix,que j'avais exaucé le voeu de sa mère et qu'après sa période de « nouveau né » il irait beaucoup mieux .Bien sûr cette période serait très difficile mais je le soutiendrais.

J'avais fréquenté beaucoup de nouveau x né et tous n'avais pas survécu,tués par des semblables, ou par Les Volturi car ils faisaient un peu trop parler d'eux. J 'avais appris beaucoup en vivant à côté d'eux,bien que je ne pus jamais accepter leur mode de vie.

Ainsi je restai à côté d' Edward, tergiversant,déchiré pour savoir si j'avais fait le bon choix.

J'entendis un cri de douleur provenant de la jeune femme qui se trouvant à côté de lui. Au départ j'étais persuadée la transformer. Mais au vu de la réaction d' Edward ,j' hésitais. Mais,il pourrait s'entraider et elle pourrait servir de compagne à Edward. De plus,elle allait mourir suite à ses . Alors je l'ai mordu,et elle a eu la même réaction qu 'Edward ,en fin presque..Le douleur d' Edward semblait être plus glacée et celle de la jeune fille plus...intense plus profonde...Je sentais que ces deux personnes allaient être a part entière.

Après deux jours,comme ceci,la transformation d' Edward allait bientôt finir. Je pus donc lui parler le rassurer

« Edward, Edward, S'il te plaît réponds moi » suppliais-je.

J'avais peur,peur que je n'ai pas fait quelque chose de bien. Pas de réponse. Cela m'inquiéta encore plus. Alors je recommençais:

« Edward. N'ai pas peur de parler. Essaie .Ne me dis pas que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal... » murmurais-je.

Car oui,j'en avais l'impression. Toujours pas de réponses,pourtant la transformation était bientôt fini...

Quelques heures plus tard,je le sentis bouger,c'était bientôt fini. Son coeur allait bientôt rendre son dernier battement. Alors pour le rassurer je lui dis:

: « C'est bientôt fini Edward,ne t'inquiètes pas... »

Je sentis son dernier battement puis plus rien.

_**P.O.V:BELLA**_

Des cris, la douleur puis plus rien. Rien. Ou étais-je?En enfer?Au paradis?Nulle part?Le néant,le noir;l'iréel. L'irréalité. Voilà dans quoi je sombrais depuis quelques..heures?minutes?jours?Je ne sais pas,je perdais la notion du temps. J'étais perdue. Perdue dans cette irréalité sombre,noire...

Puis la douleur m'envahit. Je ressentis enfin mes côtes cassées,mon poignet droit et ma jambe gauche démolit me faisait atrocement souffrir .Les cris de ma mère résonnèrent dans ma tête me faisant un peu plus mal à chaque fois qu'il rebondissait dans mon crâne. Je souffrais .J'essayais de respirer profondément. Mais ce geste m'arracha un cri de douleur. J'avais des morceaux de verres coincées dans mes poumons. Me les déchirant à chaque forte respiration. Je sentais mon corps se vider de son sang. J 'avais mal et j'étais seule .J' allais mourir.

Cette pensée m'affola,faisant battre mon coeur à une vitesse folle .Ceci m'arracha un autre cri de douleur. J'avais mal., et cela me faisait hurler. Et a chaque cri, mes poumons m'arrachaient un autre cri de douleur,me forçant à me taire. C'était la fin,la fin d'une pauvre misérable vie.

Soudain,j'entendis la voie d'un homme .Il hurla:

« Là!La!J'ai trouvé une jeune femme .Cela doit être leur fille .Elle est salement amochée .Elle a littéralement été écrasée par les chevaux. Vite!On doit l'amener à l'hôpital! »

L'homme essaya de me soulever. Mais j'étais coincée sous le cheval. Alors ils ont du le dégager .Puis il me souleva. Ce simple mouvement,me fit souffrir le martyre,mais je n'ouvris pas la bouche de peur de répéter ce cycle infernal. J' entrouvris mes yeux mais le soleil m'aveugla. Je dus les refermer aussitôt. J' étais fatiguée,tellement fatiguée...Je m'endormis malgré la douleur poignante présente en cet instant dans tout mon corps.

Je crus que je m'étais réveillés mais en fait c'était juste à l'intérieur de moi. Comme ci je devais faire un débat intérieurement. Deux univers s'offraient à moi. J'avais donc un choix à faire. L'irréalité,sombre,noire et indolore. Et la réalité,sombre,rouge et faisant atrocement mal. La réalité c'est comme si je venais de faire une chute de 6 000 mètres qu'un immeuble me tombe dessus et qu'un scie me coupe en deux. Tout cela simultanément.

D'instinct je choisis l'irréalité n'ayant plus aucune raison valable de vivre. Je n'étais ni belle, ni très intelligente. Mes parents étaient sûrement mort à cause de ma maladresse. A cette pensée,un trou béant se forma dans ma poitrine. Je les avais tué,moi,mes parents. Alors je décidai de m'enfoncer dans cette irréalité si sombre pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Alors que je décidais de me condamner, et que l'irréalité commençais à m'envelopper. Une violente brûlure s'empara de moi,me ramenant plus vite que je ne le voulais à un réalité rouge vermeille. Ce n'était pas la même,elle était pire.

Moi qui d'habitude était si froide,je ne pus m'habituer à cette chaleur si intense qui envahissait peu à peu tout mon corps. Je n'avais quasiment jamais eu de fièvre. J'étais comment dire « immunisé ».Enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

Cette brûlure si intense,se répandit dans tout mon corps m'arrachant des cris de douleurs. Elle était comme une armée,elle avait une tactique,pour me faire souffrir le plus possible. Lorsqu'elle arrivait à un endroit,elle se concentrait et s'intensifiait puis explosait pour me faire le plus de mal possible. Puis elle repartait et répétait sa tactique encore une fois. Je n'en pouvais plus,je voulais mourir. Juste cela .Pourquoi ne me laissait on pas tranquille?!?Pourquoi je n'avais pas le droit de mourir comme tout le monde?!Pourquoi?Ne pourrait-on jamais me laisser en paix?

Et la douleur continuait de m'envahir me faisant souffrir le martyr,à chaque seconde. J'aurais avec joie accepté de me faire écraser par une dizaine de chevaux plutôt que d'avoir à faire à ça. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce que je ressentais. Personne. A ce moment précis. La brûlure s'infiltra dans mes bras,les carbonisant .Une vive douleur se fit ressentir,puis plus rien je ne les sentais plus .Plus rien.

Mais je sentais bien que ce n'étais pas finit .J'avais malheureusement raison .Cette brûlure s'infiltra dans mes poumons,me les achevant au passage. D'instinct je retins ma respiration,croyant ne plus avoir d'air. Mais vint le moment ou je je dus rouvrir la bouche,en manque d'air .Je ne pouvais plus respirer.

Bizarrement,cela ne changea rien,je continuais de vivre comme si de rien n'était,comme si cela ne m'était pas indispensable,comme si l'air,respirer ne m'était pas obligatoire. Impossible, physiquement impossible .Tout le monde avait besoin de respirer,tout **humain** avait besoin de respirer. Mais peut-être n'étais-je plus humaine...Je n'avais plus de bras,plus de poumons,plus de foi et la brûlure était en train de ravager mes jambes. Je partis à la recherche de mon coeur. Je le trouvais à sa place .Il battait,il était faible,mais il battait. Cela me rassura. Mais la brûlure continuait encore ses ravages....Combien de temps cela allait-il encore durer?

Je n'eus la réponse à ma question que maintenant. La brûlure qui occupait tout mon corps,commença à diminuer me laissant la possibilité de bouger mes mains et mes pieds. Mon esprit commença à s'ouvrir au monde extérieur .Je repris un peu le contrôle de mon corps,juste assez pour avoir le contrôle sur mes cinq sens:mes bras qui apparemment étaient toujours là, étaient etendu,posés tout le long de mon corps.

Je sentis une couverture remontée jusqu'à mes épaules. Cela me surprit. Si mes souvenirs sont bons,je n'avais pas de couverture,et j'ai tellement bougée qu'une couverture n'aurait pas pu tenir. Cela veut dire que quelqu'un s'est occupée de moi pendant tout le temps où je souffrais. Qui aurait-pu rester à côté de moi,alors que j' hurlais la mort?

J'entendis alors une voix me parler.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas,tout est bientôt fini...Peux-tu m'entendre? »murmura ce doux carillon.

J'aurais voulu ouvrir la bouche ou hocher la tête pour lui répondre,mais mon instinct me dit de ne pas le faire. Un minuscule mouvement m'aurait fait perdre mon self-control. Alors je restais immmobile ,attendant la fin,la fin du calvaire, de cette torture .Je pus percevoir les respirations de la personne me parlant. Bizarrement ma perception des bruits et de mes sens était beaucoup plus développée. Mon toucher aussi .Cette douce voix s'éleva de nouveau.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense que tu vas très bien t'adapter à ta nouvelle nature »dit-elle.

Ma nouvelle nature?De quoi parlait-il?Je n'étais plus humaine?Comment était-ce possible?Non,non je rêve c'est ça. En fait je suis morte. Mais je ne pouvais être morte,ces brûlures que j'avais ressenti pendant des heures n'étaient pas imaginaires.

Je commençais donc à réfléchir à ses paroles tout en comptant ses respirations.

16 598 respirations plus tard,je sentis un grand changement en moi. La brûlure se dissipa pour aller se loger dans mon coeur ,épargner jusqu'à maintenant .Ainsi je pus recouvrir tout ma mobilité,mais comme toujours je ne bougeai pas. J'avais trop peur de l'inconnu.

Toute la brûlure contenu dans mon coeur me faisait mal, très mal. Tout à coup,elle explosa et mon organe voulu sortir de mon corps .Il s'affolait,essayant de se frayer un chemin dans mes entrailles pour atteindre la sortie.

Alors il retentit un grand coup,et puis plus rien .Plus de douleur,plus de battement. C'est alors que je compris. Mon coeur venait de battre pour la dernière fois. Il était mort.

* * *

**Si ce chapitre vous a un peu ennuyé ne vous inquiétez pas!L'action est présente au prochain chapitre! **

**Alors?Convaincu?Vous trouvez que cela se répète?Pas assez original?Ou au contraire,Génial?**

**Petit,petit,petit,petit,petit bouton vert..... **

**C'est lui qui fait mon plus grand bonheur :D**

**REVIEWS ;)**


	4. Chapter 3:Réveil

**Voilà, voilà mon petit chapitre.**

**Alors pour les mots qui manquent c'est un gros bug, et j'en suis vraiment désolé.**

**J'ai d'ailleurs essayé d'arranger ce problème ,mais malheureusement pas complètement. **

**Pour NJ:Je n'ai pas compris « FF » et mon ordi à malheureusement supprimé mes anciens chapitres, donc je en pourrais pas te les envoyer.**

**Merci pour les autres reviews,ça me touche beaucoup :) Mais bien évidemment j'en attends d'autres :D**

**Je recommande à ceux qui ont lu les trois premiers chapitres à qui ils manquaient de mots,de relire car j'ai arrangé le problème.**

**Voilà, Bon voyage. ;)**

_**CHAPITRE 3:REVEIL**_

_**P.O.V:EDWARD**_

Je mis un certains temps à comprendre que je pouvais désormais bouger sans qu'un geste m'arrache un hurlement de douleur. Mais même après l'avoir compris je restai immobile,ayant trop peur d'ouvrir mes yeux. Trop peur de ce que j'allais découvrir. Pourtant une partie,très curieuse, de moi voulait que j'ouvre mes yeux,que je bouge découvrant ma nouvelle vie.

Mais la raison l'emporta et je restai ainsi allongé....Alors que je débattais intérieurement pour savoir si je devais ouvrir les yeux ou pas. Un homme,que je devinais être le Dr Cullen ,s'approcha de moi et me dit d'une voix calme et douce.

« Edward ,ne t'inquiètes pas,tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Tu ne risques rien. C'est moi Carlisle, le Dr Cullen qui s'est occuper de toi à l'hôpital »

Je ne bougeai toujours pas. La voix de Carlisle s'éleva de nouveau.

« Edward, pourrais-tu faire un geste ou cligner des yeux?Juste pour me montrer que tu es en bonne santé?Que tu vas bien? »

Je me décidai alors à esquisser un petit geste .Je bougeai rapidement mes doigts,très vite même. Et bizarrement Carlisle s'en aperçu.

« Bien,voilà au moins je sais que tu vas bien. Je sais que tu as peur,très peur. Mais crois-moi ce n'est pas si horrible que tu ne le penses. Tu ne risques rien,crois-moi. »annonça-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas.

« Bien,alors on va dire que tu clignes des yeux quand c'est oui. Tu clignes deux fois quand c'est non,et trois fois quand tu ne sais pas, D'accord? »continua Carlisle

Un peu étonné,je clignai une fois.

« Très bien. Alors Est-ce que tu as peur?Es-tu inquiet de ce que tu vas découvrir? »demanda-t-il

Je clignai une fois.

« Et bien tu n'as aucune raison. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Ce que tu vas découvrir est bien. Ce n'est pas horrible. Cela va même t' impressionné je pense. Mais ressens-tu une douleur ou une brûlure quelconque dans ta gorge? »questionna Carlisle.

Effectivement je n'avais pas fait attention,mais une brûlure poignante, presque semblable à celle que j'avais enduré pendant longtemps m'écrasait et me brûlait la gorge.

On aurait dit que j'avais envie de sang,de sang.....humain. A cette pensée toute mon attention et tout mon esprit n'était concentrée que sur une chose:du sang. Je voulais du sang.

A tout prix.

_**P.O.V:CARLISLE**_

Je flirtais avec l'inconnu. Je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir,ni comment il serait. Alors après le dernier battement de son coeur ,je lui laissais quelques minutes pour se reposer. Pour réaliser.

Mais après une bonne demi-heure,il n'avait toujours pas esquisser le moindre geste ou même sorti le moindre son .Alors prudent,je m'approchai doucement de lui et dit:

« Edward,ne t'inquiètes pas,tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Tu ne risques rien. C'est moi Carlisle ,le Dr Cullen qui sait occuper de toi à l'hôpital »dis-je d'une voix calme et douce.

Il ne répondit pas,alors j'ai insisté en précisent bien à chaque fois qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur,aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Mais toujours pas de réponses,alors je lui demandai de faire un geste,ce qu'il fit. Cela eut le don de me rassurer.

Il était conscient,il m'entendait.

Je lui instaurai un code auquel il répondit,plusieurs fois même. Mais il semblait ne pas vouloir de sang humain,ne pas ne avoir très envie,alors prudemment je lui posai la question:

« Et bien tu n'as aucune raison. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Ce que tu vas découvrir et bien. C'est bon. Cela va même t' impressionné je pense. Mais ressens-tu une douleur ou une brûlure quelconque dans ta gorge? »questionnais-je.

Il ne répondit pas. Peut-être hésitait-il. Alors je patientais quelques instants. Peut être avais-je aborder ce sujet trop tôt,je regrettais immédiatement cette question.

Et là tout se passa très vite.

_**P.O.V:EDWARD**_

Je voulais du sang,je ne voulais que ça. Ma gorge brûlait,et cela devenait insupportable .

Ma peur disparut d'un seul coup et d'un geste brusque je me levai,bousculant Carlisle au passage,et courut à l'autre côté de la pièce.

Je me heurtais à un mur. Normalement, à cette vitesse et à la force du choc j'aurais du me casser le nez me briser es os ou me faire mal mais rien à la place je détruis le mur, continuant ma course folle.

Ma vitesse m'étonnait. Je parcouru en quelques secondes à peine,ce qui m'aurait pris de bonnes minutes.

Et je continuais détruisant chaque pièce et chaque mur se trouvant sur mon passage. Mais à un moment un mur constitué d'une matière beaucoup plus solide stoppa net ma course. Le choc fut bruyant mais ne me fit pas mal. Il suffit juste à arrêter ma course. C'est alors que j'observais le monde autour de moi.

C'était un entrepôt,abandonné sans doute,depuis plusieurs années. La pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais était grande. Sur le côté droit était disposé plusieurs bureaux,abimés et vides. Sur ma droite se trouvait un énorme tableau sale, et troué par endroits.

Je me retournais. L'élément qui avait stoppé ma course était un mur,très solide. Mais mon choc n'avait pas laissé le mur indemne :l'empreinte de mon corps était maintenant dessiné sur mon 'ennemi'.

Bizarrement un sourire apparut sur mon visage. J'avais toujours eu l'esprit de compétition et le fait d'avoir laissé une trace sur mon 'adversaire' me faisait jubiler.

Mon odorat elle aussi s'était développée. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de Carlisle, approchant doucement. Il était un peu méfiant. Je savais qu'il pouvait aller plus vite . Il allait m'attaquer ,je le savais.

A cette pensée je me mis en position de défense, et retroussais mes lèvres. Un grognement m'échappa. Ce son et ma position m'étonnaient. On aurait dit le comportement d'un animal.

Qu'étais-je devenu? Ma souffrance avait-elle un rapport avec mon nouveau comportement?

Oui, j'en étais sûr...

Je restai dans la même position, laissant Carlisle approcher. Celui-ci, à ma position, avait renforcé sa vigilance avançant maintenant très lentement les mains en avant, comme s'il se rendait.

_'Il faut absolument qu'il se calme .Doucement,il faut que j'avance doucement....'_

Que...Quoi? D'où vient cette voix. Suis-je devenu fou? Qu'est ce que je suis devenu? Pourquoi j'entends cette voix? On aurait dit ces pensées.... Qu m'...

Mais cette voix rentra dans ma tête à nouveau.

'_Pas de gestes brusques, sinon il pourrait avoir la même réaction qu'il y a quelques instants. Il pourrait blesser quelqu'un, ou même tuer. Non, il faut que j'empêche cela'_

Est-ce les pensées de Carlisle? On dirait bien.... J'aurais donc le pouvoir de lire.....dans les pensées? Non, impossible , bien que plusieurs personnes s'en vantent ,aucun humain ne sait lire dans les pensées....Mais peut-être ne suis-je plus humain?Peut-être suis-je devenu un être fantastique?

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, je renforçais ma position, lui montrant bien que je serais me défendre s'il m'attaquait.

Mais encore une fois,cette voix m'interrompit.

'_Plus que quelques mètres, et je pourrais l'arrêter s'il devait faire quelque chose de brusque.'_

Ces cinq expressions, cogitaient dans ma tête: _que je me calme?blesser quelqu'un?arrêter?geste brusque?Tuer quelqu'un? _Rien que ce mot me fit ressentir un frisson.

Mais,soudain tous ces mots prirent un sens. **J'étais le danger.** J'avais pensé qu'il me voulait du mal,m'attaquer, mais en fait non. C'était moi le danger.

Alors, je baissais ma garde, je m'assis, lui disant donc qu'il pouvait m'approcher.

'_Tiens, il baisse sa garde,il est très intelligent. Il a compris tout seul qu'il représentait un danger._

_Lorsqu'il s'était en fuit .Il avait soif. Mais maintenant on dirait qu'il n'a plus soif. '_

Le mot intelligent me fit un peu sourire, mais un danger? Que pouvais-je faire aux autres? Le mot _soif_ me rappela la brûlure poignante qui incendiait ma gorge. Elle me rappela pourquoi j'avais été dans cet état il y a quelques instants.

Car oui, la scène qui aurait pris quelques minutes pour des **humains **,n'avaient duré quelques secondes... Cela m'étonnait encore.

Alors d'un geste brusque je me levai et tapai de toute mes forces contre ce mur, ce mur qui avait arrêter ma course et m'avait empêché d'accéder à ces personnes à quelques centaines de mètres. A tout ce sang que je sentais d'ici.

Mais ce mur ne cédait pas, alors je commençais à m' énerver ,à taper de plus en plus fort. Mais rien, alors je m'attaquais au bureau,déjà assez abimés, se trouvant dans la pièce.

J'étais en colère.

Je n'étais plus moi-même. Mais qu'étais-je devenu?

_**P.O.V.:CARLISLE**_

Alors que je m'avançais doucement, Edward qui s'était d'abord mis en position de défense ,avait finalement baissé sa garde.

Sa réaction, juste après ma question m'avait fortement étonné. Il m'avait bousculé, et avait détruit plusieurs murs et plusieurs salles, à une vitesse impressionnante .Il était rapide, plus rapide que les nouveau nés normaux.

Et il continuait sa course folle à la recherche de sang humain. J'avais pris mes précautions et je nous avais amené dans un vieil entrepôt abandonné de titane, à plusieurs kilomètres de tout humains.

Je ne l'avais pas poursuivi, sachant que cela ne suffirait qu'à l'exciter et à accélérer sa course.

Je savais qu'à un moment il allait rencontrer un mur de titane ,très présent dans cet entrepôt malgré son abandon. Alors après le choc ,je m'étais approché doucement.

Après qu'il est baissé sa garde , j'accélérais le pas après avoir un peu hésité. J'avais pensé à sa soif. Peut-être n'avais-je pas assez pris mes précautions. Peut -être sentait-il quand même l'odeur.

Et tout d'un coup, il recommença. Il tapait contre ce mur dans lequel il avait laissé son empreinte. Et il tapait mais le mur ne cédait toujours pas. Merci le titane.

Je n'étais pas sûr que cette matière soit assez résistante, mais en fait si. Alors énervé,il s'acharna sur les bureaux. Je jetais un rapide coup d' oeil à ma droite. **Les fenêtres ,**je n'y avais pas pensé,il pouvait facilement les traversés.

Je décidais donc,de l'arrêter mais comment? Le neutraliser ne serait sûrement pas une bonne idée. Il serait beaucoup plus fort que moi, et ce geste ne ferait que l'énerver. Alors il ne me restait plus qu'a lui parler. S'il avait réussi à comprendre une fois qu'il était un danger, pourquoi pas une seconde fois?

_**P.O.V.:EDWARD**_

Je tapais, tapais fortement partout. Je voulais du sang, je le sentais. C'est comme une drogue, c'est ma dose d' héroine. J'en avais besoin, c'était vital.

Alors que je m' acharnais comme un fou sur un bureau, j'entendis les pensées de Carlisle.

'_Il faut que je l'arrête ,mais comment?Le neutraliser ne serait sûrement pas une bonne idée. Il serait beaucoup plus fort que moi, et ce geste ne ferait que l'énerver. Alors il ne me reste plus qu'a lui parler. S'il avait réussi à comprendre une fois qu'il était un danger, pourquoi pas une seconde fois?'_

Alors il veut m'arrêter ein? Jamais il n'y arrivera, mais qu'il parle voyons ce qu'il à a me dire.

Alors je me calmai quelques secondes, me retournant vers lui.

« Edward, s'il te plaît, calme toi, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux si? » demanda -t-il prudemment.

« Non, je ne le veux pas » répondis-je froidement.

'_Tiens ,il me répond .Au moins je n'auras pas l'impression de parler à un sourd'_

« Bien sûr que je parle. »dis-je énervé à l'écoute de ses pensées.

'_Que...Quoi?comment sait-il que...?'_

« Comment se fait-il que tu... »

« ...Arrives à lire dans tes pensées? » le coupais-je.

« Oui » souffla-t-il visiblement impressionné.

« Je ne le sais pas moi-même » annonçais-je.

_'Je me demande depuis combien de temps...'_

Encore une fois,je répondis à ses pensées.

« Depuis quelques minutes. J'ai entendu tes premières pensées alors que tu m'approchais »narrais-je calmement.

« Alors,tu n'avais pas se pouvoir lorsque tu étais humain? »m'interrogea-t-il toujours aussi impressionné.

Le mot humain, me gifla. Alors c'est vrai,maintenant je ne suis plus humain..Qui suis-je maintenant?

« Que m'as tu fait?Que suis-je devenu? »

**P.O.V.:CARLISLE**

J'étais impressionné. Son pouvoir était tout simplement incroyable. Je savais que des vampires pouvaient avoir des pouvoirs comme celui de Jane, qui insuffle une douleur intenable, ou celui d' Aro qui permettait en un seul toucher de voir toute la vie de la personne en contact avec lui.

Ou encore celui de Dimitri qui permettait de localiser un vampire où qu'il soit.

Mais jamais je n'avais vu encore quelqu'un avec le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées. Edward allait être incroyable s'il arrivait à maîtriser sa soif, mais déjà le fait qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'il était un danger et le fait qu'il puisse un tant soit peu s'arrêter est déjà exceptionnel.

Par quoi commencer?Je décidais alors de tout lui raconter.

« J'ai hâte de tout entendre » dit-il.

Ah, oui c'est vrai,son pouvoir. Il faudrait que je m'y habitue.

« Alors voilà, je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen. Je suis médecin à l'hôpital de Chicago. Là je t'ai amené dans un entrepôt abandonné de titane, qui est entre le Wisconsin et l 'Illinois. Je suis comme toi,j'ai été transformé il y a longtemps »commençais-je .

« Tu as environ 300 ans? »demanda-t-il interloqué.

« Oui,nous sommes immortels. J'ai subi comme toi une transformation ,mais en 1663.J'ai souffert pendant trois jours entiers. » continuais-je

A ce moment-là je repensais à ma transformation. Bien que les souvenirs ne soient que partiels , je revoyais sa tête, ses yeux.... sa posture.

« Alors,la brûlure que j'ai ressenti pendant trois jours entiers m'a transformé en....ça? » demanda-t-il en se regardant.

On aurait dit qu'il était étonné, impressionné, effrayé et.... dégouté...Oui, dégouté de lui-même.

« Oui,bien sûr que je le suis. Je suis impressionné par ma vitesse et ma force. Je n'ai parcouru en quelques secondes ce que,en étant humain, j'aurais fait en plusieurs minutes. Je suis rentré violemment dans un mur.. en titane et je n'ai même pas eu mal. J'ai même laissé l'empreinte de mon corps..dans du TITANE. »racontait-il

Je jetais un rapide coup d' oeil à ce mur. Je remarquais que lui aussi. Cela nous fit sourire tous les deux. Puis,je détournais le regard. Il m'avait attendu pour continuer.

« Etonné car mes cinq sens sont carrément plus développés. Je vois chaque pigment de chaque couleur,chaque parcelles de chaque objet . J'entends tes respirations que je compte depuis tout à l'heure. Mais mon coeur lui ne bat plus...Et ce pouvoir,ce pouvoir qui me permet de lire dans les pensées m'effraie à en mourir. Serais-je le contrôler?Et oui je suis dégouté car je n'ai envie que de....sang ..humain...Je veux m'abreuver, c'est vital pour moi. Respirer n'est plus vital mais boire du sang l'est. »finit-il.

Il paraissait mort de fatigue et perdu. Cet enfant était perdu. Mais pourtant il se confiait à moi. Cela prouve qu'il ne m'en veut pas totalement...

« Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je? »demanda-t-il étonné?

« Parce que... Je te le dirais plus tard, mais avant une question. As-tu encore soif?Comment arrives-tu à te contrôler? »

« Je... ne sais pas...J'ai soif,horriblement soif,mais dans tes pensées j'ai vu que je représentais un danger, et j'ai vu,lorsque tu m'as dis que tu t'étais transformé, l'homme qui t'as fait cela.J'ai vu ses yeux,rouge sang et sa posture. On aurait dit....un monstre. J'ai soif,oui mais je ne veux pas devenir comme cela,je ne veux pas devenir un monstre. » dit-il

Ce garçon m'étonnera toujours, il arrive à se contrôler. C'est tout bonnement incroyable. Il a soif, mais il repousse son envie pour ne pas tuer quelqu'un....Edward allait être un vampire à part.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je? » me demanda-t-il

J'hésitais quelques instants. De toute façon grâce à son pouvoir il le saurait un jour ou l'autre, si ce n'est maintenant.

« Car c'est moi qui t'es transformé,c'est à cause de moi que tu es devenu comme cela. » annonçais-je réticent.

« Comme...comme quoi?De quoi parles-tu? »questionna-t-il

« Comme....un ...vampire. Je t'ai transformé en vampire, Edward. » déclarais-je.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre, c'est pour bientôt.**

**On verra plus Bella ne vous inquiétez pas ;)**

**Petit,petit,petit,petit bouton vert, cela fera notre plus grand bonheur :D**

**J'ai besoin de votre avis :)**


	5. Chapter 4:Révélations

**Voilà mon petit chapitre 4 :D**

**Merci encore pour les reviews! Mais je sais très bien que il y a des personnes qui n'en laissent pas. A partir de maintenant je les appellerais les « méchants lecteurs » :P**

**Pour samy:**** Dans ce chapitre j'ai essayé de ne pas faire de répétition,mais vu que mon chapitre était quasiment déjà écrit,je ne sais pas si j'ai très bien réussi, alors désolé si ça ne réponds pas à ce que tu veux! :P**

**Voilà, Bon voyage ;)**

_**CHAPITRE 4:REVELATIONS**_

_**P.O.V.:BELLA**_

C'est bon,c'était fini. Cette voix me l'avait dit il y a longtemps, mais je savais que c'était fini .

Je mis du temps à ouvrir mes yeux ,car comme toujours j'avais peur. Peur de ce que j'allais découvrir, mais après ce qu'il me sembla être une bonne heure, je me décidai enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

Et ce que je découvris était tout simplement magnifique.

Je voyais tout, absolument tout chaque parcelle, chaque millimètre de chaque centimètre. Je voyais chaque grains de poussière,qui dansait dans la lumière, chaque atomes de chaque molécule. C'était tout simplement incroyable.

Je découvris la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. A ma droite j'aperçus un lit. A l'instar du mien ,il n'était ni décoré et tout petit. C'était un lit d'hôpital.

D'ailleurs je n'y étais plus. Je me souviens juste d'un certain Docteur, assez beau qui ressemble à une star de cinéma.

A ma gauche se trouvait un bureau en mauvais état, sur lequel se trouvait des papiers,et une veste.

Je me levai et traversa la pièce. Ma vitesse était impressionnante. Je sentis une odeur qui m'était familière alors que je m'approchais de la veste. Je décidai de la humer et je reconnus l'odeur du docteur a l'allure d'une star de cinéma. J'étais donc avec lui. Il pourrait m'aider, enfin je crois....

J' humais son odeur, et suivit sa trace. Je sentis l'odeur d'une autre personne, je la connaissais aussi...

Oui, j'ai trouvé ! C'est cette personne qui était allongé à côté de moi à l'hôpital, qui avait de si jolis yeux verts et qui apparemment avait subi la même chose que moi... Mais où étaient-ils?

Je décidais donc de suivre leur trace. Je me penchai et aperçu un trou qui avait la forme d'une personne. Je me penchais et m' aperçu que cela ne s'arrêtait pas là. Plus d'une dizaine de murs avaient pris la forme de cette personne.

Au loin j' aperçu la même forme, sauf que cet fois-ci le mur avait résisté. Et l'empreinte du corps était resté. Peut-être était-ce ce magnifique garçon aux yeux verts? Cette idée me fit pouffer. Je l'imaginais stoppé dans sa course, et cette idée me fit rire doucement.

Ainsi je traversais d'un pas rapide toutes ces pièces. Presque arrivé ,j'entendis une conversation. Je devinai que c'était entre le Docteur et le garçon.

Le médecin demandait au jeune homme pourquoi il aurait du lui en vouloir. Je notais que ce n'était pas le moment pour intervenir, je me cachai donc derrière un mur et écoutait la conversation.

Le docteur lui demandait s'il avait soif.... Je n'avais pas soif, pas le moins du monde,en fait je me sentais plutôt bien à part le fait que....mes parents étaient mort...Cette idée me fit du mal, mais je me ressaisi ne voulant plus me montrer vulnérable.

Le docteur lui répondit enfin:

« Car c'est moi qui t'es transformé,c'est à cause de moi que tu es devenu comme cela. » annonçai -t-il,l'air réticent.

« Comme...comme quoi?De quoi parles-tu? »questionna-t-il

« Comme....un ...vampire. Je t'ai transformé en vampire, Edward. »

Que...Quoi? S'il est un vampire...alors...je suis aussi un...vampire?

_**P.O.V.:EDWARD**_

Ces mots résonnèrent indéfiniment dans ma tête. Alors c'était ça. J'étais un vampire. Une de ses bêtes qui s'abreuve de sang humain et qui est allergique à l'ail. Une créature.... mythique, fantastique.

Je fus partagée entre deux sentiments: le dégout, car je savais que j'allais tuer des gens, que maintenant j'étais devenu un meurtrier sans âme. Mon âme ,mon âme que j'avais abandonné il y a trois précieux jours..... Et la curiosité. J'étais très curieux de connaître l'ensemble de mes pouvoirs,l'ensemble de mes nouvelles capacités.

_'Je n'arrive pas à déceler ses traits. Mais a quoi pense-t-il?Son visage avait l'air si....torturé lorsqu'il a entendu ces mots...'_

« Je...Je...Je ne comprends pas » annonçais-je enfin.

Carlisle parut à moitié surpris.

« Tu ne comprends pas quoi exactement? » demanda-t-il curieux.

« Tout absolument tout .C'est tout bonnement incroyable. Je...Je ne peux pas être un vampire. C'est impossible. » déclarais-je à une vitesse folle.

« Edward, moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça fou. Moi aussi au début je n'y croyais pas, mais, regarde, tout y est. Tes cinq sens se sont extrêmement développés, tu entends chaque son, chaque bruit, tu vois chaque atomes de chaque molécules et tu sens chaque arômes de chaque odeur....

Tu cours à une vitesse folle et, tu as envie de sang humain..... Je suis désolé ,mais Edward tu n'es plus un humain. Ainsi que la jeune femme qui se trouvait à côté de toi. Je les aussi transformé. » déclara-t-il.

J'étais choqué. Il avait fait subir le même sort que moi à cette magnifique jeune femme aux yeux chocolats...... comment avait-il pu faire cela.

« Comment as-tu pu lui faire cela? La transformer? » dis-je cela en me retournant pour bouder

Tout de suite je me rendus compte que mon geste était futile. Mais Dieu merci Carlisle n'en rigola pas et il répondit.

« Elle allait mourir, as-tu observé ses multiples fractures et blessures? J'ai mis longtemps avant de me décider à la transformer, car après que je t'ai vu hurler et te tordre de douleur indéfiniment, je ne voulais pas lui faire subir la même chose, mais...Elle allait mourir... » dit-il d'une voix triste.

_'Ca été très dur pour moi...Mais j'ai fais cela pour les sauver......Sinon ils seraient morts....Dois-je m'en vouloir?'_

Je en savais pas si je devai lui en vouloir....Je marchai dans la pièce et regardai les dégâts que j'avais causés...Et cette soif qui me tiraillaient encore la gorge....Non, non je ne dois pas faiblir. Je me penchai, et c'est alors que je la vis,elle, cachée, en pleurs....

« Non » soufflai-je

_**P.O.V:BELLA**_

Je....Je....suis un vampire? Mais...c'est tout simplement impossible..... Je serai alors un de ses monstres qui ressemblent à Dracula? Je fondis en pleurs....un vampire...

Non,non,non,non,NON! Pourquoi je ne pourrai pas être une...petite fée? ou.... un gentille licorne? Tout mais pas un vampire!

« Carlisle » cria une voix que je reconnaissais.

Celui-ci se déplaçait lorsqu'il répondit.

« Oui Edward? Que se passe-t-il? » demanda-t-il stressé.

« Elle..Elle est là! » déclara-t-il en s'écartant de moi.

Pourquoi s'écartait-il de moi? Je ne lui avais rien fait! Etais-je si repoussante à ses yeux? Je refondis en larmes.

A ce moment là, Carlisle accourut à côté de moi et s'agenouilla.

« Est-ce que tu va bien? » me demanda-t-il inquiet.

J' hochai la tête.

« Peux-tu me dire comment tu t'appelles? » demanda Carlisle.

Je ne répondis pas, incapable de sortir un mot .Un vampire, j'étais un vampire..

« Bon, bon ce n'est pas grave,tu me le diras plus tard. D'accord? »

A nouveau j' hochai la tête incapable de faire autre chose. Et ce garçon qui continuait encore à s'éloigner de moi... On aurait dit que je le dégoutais...

« Depuis combien de temps t'es tu réveillé? Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver » dit-il

Bien, je le dégoute?D'accord, mais alors qu'il ne me parle plus. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cet état ,alors je me repris et réussi à dire une phrase.

« Depuis...depuis... 10 minutes., je crois... Je vous cherchais » déclarais-je

« D'accord. Très bien. Edward? » demanda-t-il en se retournant

« Oui » répondis celui-ci visiblement toujours dégouté.

Carlisle s'approcha de lui et lui demanda quelque chose que malheureusement pour eux j'arrivais à entendre.

« Peux-tu lires dans ses pensées et me dire comment elle s'appelle et si elle dit la vérité? Je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais c'est impossible que ni toi ni moi ne l'ai senti arriver » annonça-t-il

Lire dans mes pensées. Il allait donc s' immiscer dans mon intimité?Non je ne le permettrais pas.

Edward parut se concentrer quelques secondes abandonnant son image de dégout pendant ce même laps de temps.

Très vite, une expression d'étonnement apparut sur son visage. Il réessaya mais en vain. Un sourire victorieux apparut sur son visage , j'avais toujours eu l'esprit de compétition et le fait de gagner me faisait presque...jubiler. Un cri me sortit de mes pensées.

_**P.O.V.:CARLISLE**_

« QUOI? » m'écriais-je

Edward n'arrive pas à lire dans ses pensées. C'est incroyable. Peut-être que comme il vient de le découvrir il n'arrive pas à bien le contrôler. Mais peut-être cette jeune fille avait-elle un pouvoir elle aussi. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver... A quoi encore pouvait-elle faire obstacle?

Avait-elle une sorte de.... bouclier...?

Je verrai après,pour le moment il faut se concentrer sur cette jeune femme qui doit être bouleversée et doit avoir envie de sang humain..Je décidai donc de réaborder la question.

Je revenais vers-elle et lui demanda.

« Peux-tu me dire ton prénom ? » demandais-je d'une voix douce pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« ...Isabella...mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella » chuchota-t-elle.

« D'accord ,Bella »

« Donc depuis combien de temps nous écoutes-tu? »demandais-je curieux

« Je..je ne sais pas....,mais...est-ce vrai que je sois un....vampire? » questionna-t-elle en me regardant

Ses yeux chocolats étaient imbibées de larmes. Elle avait donc du mal à le diriger, au moins autant qu' Edward.

« Oui, tu es un vampire, mais ce n'est pas aussi horrible que tu ne le penses! » déclarais-je

Elle paraissait pessimiste . Elle attendait des preuves. Je décidai donc de lui expliquer.

« N'as tu pas remarquer que tes sens s'étaient développées?Que tu étais beaucoup plus rapide? Que tu avais plus de forces? » l'interrogeais-je.

« Oui. » dit-elle.

« Que tu n'avais plus soif,plus faim,plus aucun besoin à part.... »dis-je.

J'hésitais à lui poser la question,vu la réaction d' Edward, elle pourrait faire la même chose, ou..pire..

« A part.....? » s'impatientait-elle.

Elle paraissait s'être reprit,alors je décidais de lui demander...

« ..R....Ressens-tu une...soif ,ou une brûlure dans ta gorge? » demandais-je,essayant d'avoir l'air calme.

« Mmm...Non , pas que je sache. » déclara-t-elle.

Qu....Quoi? Elle ne ressentait donc aucune soif? Mais c'est impossible. Le jour de sa transformation, tout nouveau né à besoin de s'abreuver..... que cela soit de sang ...humain ou du sang...animal.

« Sûre? Rien pas même un petit picotement? » insistais-je interloqué.

Elle parut réfléchir quelques secondes.

« Non, je ne ressens rien. Je suis normal » déclara-t-elle.

Elle est tout bonnement incroyable, non exceptionnelle. Edward et Bella seraient à coup sûr des vampires incroyables.

Je suis sûr que les Volturis voudraient un jour où l'autre les intégrer à leur armée, mais je pense qu'il ne voudraient pas, enfin je l'espère... J'avais de l'affection pour eux, sinon je ne les aurai pas transformés...

Au vue de ma tête étonnée, Bella réagit.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?Ce n'est pas bien? »demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Non,non ne t' inquiètes pas c'est juste spécial. Très spécial. Je me demande même si ce n'est pas unique au monde. Pareil pour toi Edward. Vous êtes de vampires exceptionnels. »dis-je sincère.

« Vraiment? »dirent-ils à l'unisson.

« Oui. Je pense que Belle à un petit avantage sur toi, Edward, car apparemment elle n'a pas soif. Il faudra que j'approfondisse mes recherches, sur vos capacités » dis-je toujours impressionné.

« Et toi,Carlisle? As-tu des capacités? » me demanda-t-elle un peu plus joyeuse.

Cette question me fit sourire.

« Euh...Non. Je suis juste vampire depuis très longtemps,je suis donc en quelque sorte « immunisé » contre le sang humain. »

« C'est pour ça que vous avez pu pratiquer la médecine? » continua-t-elle.

« Oui, voilà tu as tout compris » dis-je avec un sourire.

Je me retournais furtivement vers Edward, il paraissait dégouté. Et il ne parlait plus depuis tout à l'heure. J'essayais de mettre à profit son pouvoir et lui demanda par les pensées:

_'Edward. Tu ne parles plus depuis tout à l'heure est ce que ça va?'_

J'attendis quelques instants puis recommençai:

_'Edward hoche la tête au moins tu n'es pas obligé de parler'_

Edward alors hocha la tête furtivement. Cela ne me rassura qu'à moitié, je voyais bien qu'il était tendu.

Bien que cette scène n'avait duré que quelques secondes, Belle intervient et dit.

« Vous savez que je vous vois tous les deux? Edward vient de répondre à une de tes questions que tu as transmis par pensées. » dit-elle.

Cette remarque me fit sourire. Décidément on ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Elle était très intelligente.

Me tournant vers Bella je lui dis:

« Pour l'instant allons dans la pièce que tu as quitté tout à l'heure, j'ai deux trois chose à voir avec toi. Je sais que c'est un peu tôt mais j'aimerais bien t'ausculter pour voir si toutes blessures se sont résorbées et bien sûr étudier tes capacités »dis-je. Je me retournais vers Edward qui avait toujours l'air très mal en point.

_'Souhaites-tu venir?'_ lui demandai-je par pensées.

« Non...,euh.. j'ai besoin de temps pour digérer tout cela. Tu peux me laisser tout seul. »déclara-t-il.

« Il vient encore de répondre à une de tes questions par pensées?Arrêtez s'il vous plaît, je suis quelqu'un de très curieux! » dit-elle pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Cela marcha, à moitié. Edward esquissa un léger sourire, mais très vite il reprit sa tête déchiré par la douleur.

« Tu es sûr? » insistais-je.

« Oui.J 'ai besoin d'être seul,s'il te plaît. » dit-il.

« D'accord, on sera à côté » dis-je en me retournant.

« Allons-y » annonça Bella.

Arrivé dans la pièce, Bella s'assit sur son lit. Je plaçais mon stéthoscope sur son corps et commençais donc son auscultation.

« Carlisle, racontez-moi votre histoire. »

« Bien j'ai assez de chose à dire étant donné que je suis âgé de 279 ans, je te raconte le début.

Je suis né en 1640 d'un fils de pasteur anglican. J'ai vécu pendant une période de persécution religieuse. Mon père chassait les sorcières les loup-garous et les vampires: il chassait le mal de ce monde. Plus grand, mon père m'a enrôlé dans ses chasses, bien que cela ne m'enthousiasmait pas. C'est là que j'ai découvert des vampires qui rodaient autour de la ville. J'en ai pris en chasse un et c'est là que j'ai commis ma plus grosse erreur:je pensais qu'il avait trop faim pour courir, mais non. Il m'attrapa et me mordit. Heureusement ou malheureusement,car cela dépend des gens, il n'eut pas le temps de finir, et le venin se répandit dans mes veines, me procurant la même sensation que vous pendant trois jours. J'avais 23 ans. » narrais-je

« Donc tu as l'apparence de quelqu'un de 23 ans, mais en fait tu es âgé de 279 ans! » conclut-elle étonné.

« Oui c'est cela. Bon, tu n'as plus rien sur ton ventre à part de petites cicatrices qui ne seront plus là dans quelques jours. Tourne-toi s'il te plaît. » dis-je.

Elle s'éxécuta.

Elle avait encore deux trois hématomes sur son dos. Et ses côtes cassés paraissait encore fragile.

« Bon Bella, tu as l'air d'aller bien à part tes deux,trois hématomes mais qui eux aussi disparaîtrons dans quelques jours. Evite aussi d'appuyer sur tes côtes. Normalement tu ne devrais plus rien avoir, mais comme nous l'avons remarqué tu es très spécial » dis-je avec un sourire.

« Merci docteur » dit-elle en riant.

Cette jeune femme respirait la joie de vivre, elle paraissait avoir oublier que ses parents étaient morts et elles prenaient assez bien el fait qu'elle soit un vampire. En fin c'est ce qu'elle laisse paraître.

« Bien passons à tes capacités si tu veux bien. » annonçais-je.

« D'accord » dit-elle.

« Alors est-ce que quand tu étais humaine, quelque fois tu « bloquais » les gens? »demandais-je.

Elle parut chercher dans sa tête un instant. Elle tirait la langue ça devait être un tic. Soudain une expression horrifié apparut sur son visage.

« Je...Je ne me souviens plus de rien! Je en me souviens plus demon enfance, ni de mon adolescence. Je....je me souviens juste de l'accident et de la mort de mes...parents » dit-elle.

Et sur ces mots,elle éclataient en sanglot.

« Chuuuut Bella,chuuuut. Cela arrive parfois que tu perdes la mémoire. Mais avec du travail tu t'en rapelleras ne t'inquiètes pas. » la rassurais-je.

« Vous...Vous êtes-sûr? Promis? » bégaya-t-elle.

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, laissons tomber les recherches pour l'instant allons voir Edward » déclarais-je.

«D'accord » renifla-t-elle.

Alors que nous arrivion dans la pièce quelque chose me frappa.

« Edward! Edward! » hurlais-je affolé.

Je courais vers Bella.

« Que se passe-t-il Carlisle? » demanda-t-elle visiblement inquiète.

« Eward a disparu » souffla Carlisle.

* * *

**Si vous avez remarqué, Edward et Bella ont tous les deux l'esprit de compétition. **

**On aura à faire à une petite compétition, à un moment dans l'histoire.**

**J'ai une petite question (déjà) je sais.... Même si ce n'est pas définitif, qui voudriez-vous voir gagner?**

**Petit, petit, petit, petit bouton vert :D**

**REVIEWS ;)**


	6. Chapter 5:Recherches

**Voilà, voilà mon petit chapitre 5.**

**Avis aux « méchant lecteurs »:J'ai utilisé 10 pages word pour vous, cela mérite bien une petite reviews non? :P**

**Dans ce chapitre vous aurez un P.O.V. Non prévu! **

**Bon voyage ;)**

**_CHAPITRE 5:RECHERCHES_**

_**P.O.V.:EDWARD**_

Je me demande toujours pourquoi je me suis en fuit, mais je n'en pouvais plus oui,je n'en pouvais plus. Il fallait que je cours,que je me défoule. Il faisait nuit, personne ne pouvait voir à quelle vitesse je courais.

_**Elle **_sentait si bon.....et elle avait un arôme si délicieux, plus délicieux que quiconque . J'en suis sûr bien que cela ne soit que le premier que je sens de si près... Mais comment cela pouvait être possible? Normalement un vampire ne doit pas avoir d'odeur... mais Bella,oui.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombe sur elle?Elle pour qui je ressens quelques sentiments?

Je n'ai jamais été amoureux, je ne dis pas que je le suis maintenant, je suis juste... intrigué.

Elle est à part,moi aussi. Est-ce le destin?

Oui ,elle était spéciale, très spéciale. Mais je ne pourrais pas rester auprès d'elle. Sinon je la tuerais, et je ne le voulais pas, non cela jamais.

Elle était si belle...Ses yeux marrons chocolats contrastaient avec sa peau frêle et blanche. Et ses cheveux bruns si beau devaient être si doux au toucher....._Humaine,_ elle était magnifique mais _vampire,_elle était tout simplement époustouflante.

Mais d'un autre côté je ne pouvais pas la supporter,pas elle,sa chance .Ce n'était tout simplement pas juste . Elle le prenait si bien, et elle n'avait pas cette brûlure, qui était si insupportable, qui faisait de nous un monstre. Non ce n'était pas juste.

J'avais envie d'elle ,envie de son sang et cette idée me dégoutait de moi-même. Alors je bloquais ma respiration pour ne plus avoir son arôme dans mes narines.

Il fallait que je l'oublie,juste que je m'échappe que je fasse le point.

Je parcourais à une vitesse folle la plaine qui bordait le lac Michigan. Après ce qui me parut être une éternité, j'aperçus les premiers immeubles d'une ville.

J'allais me détourner et changer de direction lorsque la brûlure présente dans ma gorge se multiplia par dix, non par mille. L'arôme de sang de milliers d'humains m'envahit, et mon comportement changea tout de suite.

Non,non il fallait que je lutte. Il le fallait.... je ne veux pas devenir un monstre, il faut que j'arrive à me contenir. Sinon elle me considérerait comme un monstre et Carlisle serait déçu de ma part....

Mais cela sentait si bon....Et puis après comment j'avais regardé Bella elle me détestait déjà.

Oui juste une fois, une petite fois pour assouvir ma soif...

Je voulais ce sang et aucun mur et aucune personne ne pourrait m'arrêter.

Je pris une grande inspiration et tous ces arômes m'envahirent au plus profond de mon être. Oui c'est sûr je le voulais.

Alors je fonçais vers cette ville,vers ces humains.

_**P.O.V.:CARLISLE**_

J'étais inconscient, non stupide. J'étais la personne la plus stupide. Jamais,jamais il ne fallait laisser un nouveau né tout seul.

Jamais!

Il fallait absolument qu'on le retrouve,sinon il pourrait tuer beaucoup de gens. Beaucoup.

Pourtant il m'avait dit qu'il allait bien,qu'il pouvait rester tout seul et je l'avais cru comme un débutant, un niais.

S'il blessait ou pire, s'il tuait des gens cela serait en partie de ma faute. Et c'était contraire à mes principes, je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais tuer de gens à cause de ma nature vampirique.

J'observai la pièce, il s'était échappé par la fenêtre comme je l'avais pensé plus tôt. Mais je ne comprenais pas, il s'était calmé il avait réussi. Il s'était calmé.

Qu'est ce que j'avais manqué? Ou avais-je fait une erreur?

Je tournais en rond, encore et encore, lorsque Belle m'interrompit:

« Carlisle!Carlisle! Reprends-toi! Il est parti, il faut le retrouver, vite! » cria-t-elle.

Elle me secoua et je me repris.

« Ou..oui d'accord. Viens il faut que nous allions trouver une carte,viens suis-moi » ordonnais-je.

Elle me suivit sans hésiter, et arriva plus vite que moi au bureau où se trouvait mes affaires. Elle semblait vraiment inquiète. Avait-elle des sentiments quelconque pour lui? Hum...trop tôt pour en juger mais ce n'était pas le moment... Il fallait trouver cette carte, pour le retrouver, il se dirigeait sûrement vers une ville très peuplée.

Il fallait qu'on le retrouve,sinon les dégâts seraient considérables.

_**P.O.V.:BELLA**_

Je n'avais quasiment plus de souvenirs de lorsque j'étais humaine...Et il fallait qu'il s'en fuit? J'étais choquée et le moment était déjà assez compliqué comme cela, il pourrait se blesser... Non en fait non il pourrait blesser des gens,ou pire les tuer.

Vite,vite une carte, il faut la trouver à tout prix, sinon...il pourrait blesser ou tuer des gens...

Mais ou était cette fichu carte? Là, voilà elle était là.

« Carlisle, c'est bon je l'ai. Pourquoi la voulais-tu? Que faut-il faire? » demandais-je toujours aussi inquiète.

« Bien, maintenant il faut trouver la ville la plus peuplée du Wisconsin » déclara-t-il.

Je regardais attentivement mais toujours rapidement la carte.

« Je..je ne vois pas Carlisle, je ne trouve pas! » dis-je de plus en plus affolée.

Si mon coeur avait pu battre, il aurait battu la chamade. De ce que je me souviens,je n'ai jamais été amoureuse, je ne dis pas que je le suis, il est juste intriguant...

Pourquoi avait-il été dégouté? Pourquoi avait-il fait cette tête?Eu ce comportement?Et pourquoi s'était-il en fuit?Peut-être cela été lié....

Alors que je réfléchissais au lien qui pourrait exister, Carlisle m'interrompit.

« Bella! Bella! J'en ai trouvé deux! Il y a deux possibilités la capitale, Madison, ou la ville la plus peuplée,Milwaukee » annonça-t-il

« Mais comment va-t-on faire pour savoir dans laquelle des deux il ira? » demandais-je

Carlisle se dirigea vers le lit dans lequel Edward avait souffert pendant trois jours et il me semblait qu'il humait son odeur.

« Que fais-tu? » demandais-je intriguée

« J' humes son odeur. On va suivre sa trace grâce à ça. Heureusement que notre odorat est surdéveloppé. Comme cela nous serons vers quelle ville il s'est dirigé » dit-il.

J' étais impressionnée, mais à mon avis ce ne devait pas être un acte exceptionnel. Je devais vite m'habituer à ma nouvelle nature. Il le fallait.

Encore une fois Carlisle me sortit de mes pensées.

« Viens dépêche-toi! Il faut agir vite! » cria-t-il.

« Désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées » avouais-je en arrivant près de lui.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » me rassura-t-il.

Il se dirigeait vers les fenêtres par lesquelles Edward s'étaient échappés. Je m'approchais doucement et regardais dans le vide. C'était haut, très haut.

« Arriveras-tu à sauter de cette hauteur? » m'interrogea-t-il.

Je déglutis. Je savais que j'avais de nouvelles capacités mais de là à sauter du 20 ème étage.... Je n'avais ni trébuchée ni tombée depuis une heure ce qui était assez incroyable. Merci à mes capacités vampirique, mais allaient-ils encore me servir pour un saut de 30 mètres?

Encore une fois je déglutis.

« Bella? Bella, ca va? Je sais que tu as peur , mais il faut y aller là. » m'annonça -t-il.

« Oui, d'accord. Comment je fais? » demandais-je.

« Et bien tu sautes, et tu fais confiance à toi-même. Cela vient tous seul, ne t'inquiètes pas » me rassura-t-il.

Cela ne me rassura pas pour autant. Mais je ne devais plus faiblir, plus maintenant.

Je pris une grande inspiration et sauta.

_**P.O.V:CARLISLE**_

Elle avait du mental cette petite. Cela faisait même pas deux heures qu'elle était vampire, et elle prenait tout bien. Mieux que quiconque, mais je voyais bien qu'elle ne me disait pas tout. Bah, elle me le dira en temps voulu. Maintenant il fallait retrouver Edward.

Elle atterrit en bas très gracieusement. Je vérifiais qu'elle allait bien, simple précaution bien évidemment, car c'était rare,même très rare qu'un vampire se fasse mal, ou ne se blesse.

Je sautais à mon tour. Cela donnait un peu la sensation de voler, c'était magique. Je ne m'en lasserais jamais.

J'arrivais à côté de Bella,qui m'attendait patiemment. Elle paraissait contente d'elle.

« Alors? »demandais-je

« C'était magique. Merci à mes capacités vampiriques. » dit-elle en riant.

Je souris à cette remarque. J' humais l'odeur d'Edward il était parti vers le sud, il a du sûrement longer le lac Michigan.

« Viens, il est parti vers le Sud,suis-moi! »ordonnais-je à Bella.

« D'accord. Je te suis. » me répondit-elle.

Nous partîmes à une vitesse vampirique vers le sud.

Je la distançais de quelques mètres. Elle me suivait ,concentrée. Très vite elle me rattrapa. Arrivée à mon niveau elle m'aborda tout en continuant de courir.

« Penses-tu que nous ayons beaucoup de retard? »demanda-t-elle.

« Environ 10 minutes, on peut gagner quelques minutes si l'on ne s'arrête pas. Il est sûrement désorienté, contrairement à nous, il ne connaît pas la région. » déclarais-je.

« Quels dégâts pourrait-il causer a ton avis? » questionna Bella.

Je réfléchis quelques instants.

« Généralement un nouveau né est très désorientée. Il ne veut que du sang et pour cela, il n'hésitera sûrement pas à blesser ou tuer des gens. Il pourrait aussi sans faire exprès,transformer une personne. A l'échelle d'une ville, il pourrait en tuer la moitié en quelques heures. Un nouveau né est beaucoup plus puissant, il va plus vite, il a plus de forces.... »

« Pourquoi? » demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« Lors de notre transformation, notre coeur s'arrête, il ne pompe donc plus le sang. Nous nous nourrissons donc en permanence du sang présent dans nos veines, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'épuise. C'est un peu près là que notre stade de nouveau né s'arrête. Le sang donne de la force, les nouveaux nés sont donc plus fort que les vampires plus âgés. L'abondance de sang donne encore plus envie »narrais-je.

« Suis-je un nouveau né? » questionna-t-elle.

« Tu es spécial. Tu n'as pas soif, ce qui est très bizarre. Et tu ne sembles pas avoir tes pouvoirs décuplés. Je pense que comme tu as perdu beaucoup, beaucoup de sang ton organisme économise, fait des réserves. Tu n'en a donc qu'en petite partie et peu souvent. Ton sang est aussi très bizarre,il sent très bon! » m'exclamais-je

Elle tressaillit.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, maintenant que tu es vampire, cela ne pose plus aucun problème » la rassurais-je.

Cela parut la détendre.

« Et Edward? Est-il aussi spécial que moi? » demanda-t-elle tendu

« Hum.... Edward, a soif, ce qui est normal mais qui rend les choses plus compliqués pour lui que pour toi. Mais alors que tu étais encore endormi, Edward a eu une sorte de crise..., de réaction... Il a eu envie de sang humain, et son corps a réagi à cela, il n'était,en quelque sorte, plus lui-même. Mais il s'est arrêté, il a su qu'il représentait un danger. Il s'est donc calmé. Ce qu'il a fait demande un véritable effort et est exceptionnel. Mais la soif est toujours là et il a du craquer. Mais il fera moins de dégâts, si nous n'arrivions pas à temps. » finis-je.

Bella parut plus sereine.

« Carlisle, regarde une ville! Cela doit-être Milwaukee! Je sens son odeur! » s'exclama-t-elle.

J' humais l'air en effet il était passé par là.

« Oui, tu as raison c'est bien Milwaukee. Il a du vouloir s'isoler mais l'appelle du sang l'a retenu. Viens il faut se dépêcher! » lui criais-je

Oui, car un nouveau né dans la nature ne vaut rien qui vaille. Non, cela ne sentait pas bon, pas bon du tout.

_**P.O.V:EDWARD.**_

Arrivé à l'entrée de la ville je vis un panneau indiquant:

« WELCOME TO MILWAUKEE! »*

Je ralentis donc mon allure. Je m'arrêtais un instant, et essaya une dernière fois de reculer.

Mais je n'y arrivais pas, l'appelle du sang était trop fort, trop tentant. Tant pis,je serai un monstre. Je tressaillit quand même...

Quelques mètres après le panneau, l'odeur du sang devint plus fort,plus intense. Cela me dit perdre la tête encore plus. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'y avaient personne, il faisait nuit, tout le monde dormait.

Bien que mon esprit ne voulait qu'une chose, je voulais qu'elle soit bien faite. Je m'y obligeais moi-même. Une partie de moi ne voulait que du sang, ne voulait que tuer ,qu'assouvir sa soif: une partie de moi était un meurtrier. L'autre voulait me raisonner, me disait de m'arrêter de me retourner et de partir de laisser ces personnes tranquilles.

Un peu comme si elle se battait: en fait c'était comme un petit ange et un petit démon qui se battait dans ma tête. Se blessant mutuellement avec des sarcasmes et des insultes.....

Ce fut le diable qui gagna, et donc je perdis le contrôle de moi-même, mais l'ange était toujours présent et me dit donc faire les choses « en règles. » Je pus donc me contrôler un minimum

Au fur et à mesure que je m'avançais dans la ville, des milliers de pensées m'envahirent la tête. C'était horrible, comme si ma tête était transpercé par des milliers de sabres.

Je me pris la tête avec les mains et recula. Sortez-moi ça de la tête!!!

Les quelques personnes présentes dans le centre- ville me regardaient bizarrement. C'est elles que j' entendaient en premier:

_'Il est beau mais il à l'air un peu fou. Pourquoi se prend-il la tête comme ça? Pff en fait je crois qu'il sort d'un asile.'_

_'Il a l'air vraiment mal en point , mais qu'est ce qu'il est beau.....'_

_'Pff encore un de ses garçons qui veut faire son intéressant... Les jeunes...'_

_'Est-ce qu'il va bien? Je me demande si je dois aller le voir'_

Cette jeune femme s'approche de moi doucement ce qui me fit reculer.

Je reculais de plus en plus la douleur s'intensifiant.

« SORTEZ -MOI CA DE LA TETE! » hurlais-je

Je regrettais tout de suite mes paroles, plusieurs personnes s'éveillèrent leurs pensées m'envahissant aussitôt.

Je m'enfuis en courant, à une vitesse surhumaine. Plusieurs personnes le remarquèrent mais je ne fis pas attention, cela accéléra même ma vitesse, une personne me suivit même, mais à ma vitesse je la sèmerais sûrement.

Je sortis un peu de la ville et trouva un petit entrepôt abandonné, un peu semblable à celui dans lequel Carlisle m'avait emmené sauf que celui-ci était beaucoup plus petit.

Je m'allongeais par terre, me massant la tête, en essayant de faire disparaître toutes ces pensées. Je faisais toujours ça pour me relaxer lorsque j'étais enfant ,souvent cela marchait.

C'était insupportable, comment pourrais-je vivre avec cela? Arriverais-je un jour à le contrôler?

Quel imbécile je suis! Carlisle et Bella aurait pu m'aider, mais ils ne doivent sûrement plus penser à moi maintenant, Carlisle doit être si déçu....

Bella....Elle doit me détester maintenant.... Bien joué Edward, tu as donc décidément tout raté aujourd'hui...

Mais d'un autre côté, je lui en voulais toujours... Elle n'avait pas soif,elle n'avait pas mon pouvoir, elle n'avait donc sûrement pas eu une réaction semblable à la mienne....

Peu à peu les pensées s'effacèrent, et je n'entendis presque rien...

Ma soif ressurgit aussitôt, m'incendiant la gorge.

Une fois de plus le petit diable et le petit ange s'affrontèrent verbalement. Je voulais m'abreuver mais le fait d'avoir encore une fois toutes ces pensées et donc tous ces sabres me traversant et me transperçant la tête... Non c'était inconcevable que j'y retourne..

Qu'allais-je faire?

Je tournais en rond, continuellement me demandant si je devais sortir ou pas..

Soudain j'entendis une pensée..

_'Dois-je entrée? Je le dérangerais sûrement....'_

Quoi? Quelqu'un m'a suivit? Qu'est ce qu'elle peut être stupide! A cet instant je la détestait car je savais ce qui allait suivre. Mon côté meurtrier allait reprendre le dessus et j'allais donc en devenir un, la tuer...

Le fait d'être envahit par toutes ces pensées avaient un sauvés ces personnes,...et m'avaient empêchés d'être un monstre.

J'avais raison, quelques secondes plus tard, je ne pensais plus qu'à une chose ;la tuer!

_'Bon, Tant pis je rentre!'_

J'entendis un grincement et la porte s'entrouvrit:

« Je ne te déranges pas? Je peux entrer? » demanda une petite voix féminine

« Non, vas-y tu peux rentrer » dis-je

_**P.O.V:BELLA**_

« Plus que quelques secondes et il faudra ralentir l'allure,Bella » annonça Carlisle

J' acquiesçais.

« D'accord » répondis-je.

Effectivement quelques secondes plus tard j'aperçus un panneau avec marqué :

« WELCOME TO MIILWAUKEE » .

A quelques mètres de ce panneau, se trouvait un petit entrepôt abandonné,semblable à celui que nous venions de quitter mais en plus petit. Je m'arrêtais un instant ayant renifler l'odeur d'Edward.

Carlisle le remarqua et s'arrêta:

« Qu'y a -t-il Bella? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

« Je..je sens son odeur, il est peut-être là- bas » dis-je

Il parût réfléchir un instant et déclara:

« C'est plausible mais peu probable. Il a du se diriger au centre ville. Bien que cela soit la nuit, c'est l'endroit où il se trouve le plus d'humains. Ce sont donc des proies faciles. Les nouveau-nés choisissent la facilité »

« Tu as sûrement raison, désolé de nous avoir ralenti. Viens allons vite au centre ville. » m'excusais-je.

A une vitesse vampirique, le trajet ne nous pris qu'une minute à peine. Carlisle avait déclaré que nous pouvions allez à cette vitesse, étant donné qu'il n'y avait personne dehors.

Encore une fois, il ralentit peu avant l'arrivée et me dit:

« Bella, bien que tu ne ressens pas de brûlure, il se peut qu'en présence d'humain ta soif puisse se réveiller. Si jamais, cela se passe, il faut que tu t'enfuies le plus vite possible et que tu sortes de cette ville. Si jamais tu retrouves la raison, attends-nous à l'entrepôt abandonné de titane, c'est bien compris? » annonça-t-il d'un air sérieux et grave.

J' hochai la tête

« Oui c'est compris. Si je ressens une brûlure je fuis et je t'attends à l'entrepôt abandonné de titane. » récitais-je.

« Oui, c'est exactement ça » dit-il avec un sourire. « Viens, allons-y »ajouta-t-il.

Nous avancions maintenant à une vitesse humaine ce qui me sembla bizarre.

Ce qui était aussi bizarre, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas d'Edward,non, mais une dizaine d'humain en bonne santé. Cela me soulagea, il n'avait rien fait, dû moins pas encore.

En effet je ressentis une légère brûlure dans ma gorge mais rien de grave. Je m'arrêtais un instant et la brûlure disparut. Carlisle le remarqua et m'adressa un regard. Je lui fis comprendre que j'allais bien.

Nous nous dirigions maintenant vers le groupe d'humain. Par précaution je retins ma respiration.

Carlisle demanda calme:

« Bonsoir, avez-vous vu un jeune homme aux yeux légèrement rouge et avec les cheveux cuivrés » demanda-t-il poliment.

Ce fut une jeune femme, brune, la trentaine qui lui répondit.

« Oui, on l'a vu il était d'ailleurs très beau, mais très bizarre. Il a hurlé 'sortez-moi ça de la tête 'puis il est parti en courant. Oui très beau, mais très bizarre »dit-elle.

Un jeune homme brun plus jeune continua:

« Elisabeth l'a suivi. Elle est très gentille mais très inconsciente. On a essayé de la retenir mais elle court vite cette petite. Elle voulait savoir si elle allait bien. Elle n'est toujours pas revenue. »

Tout de suite je me raidis,Pourquoi l'avait-elle suivi?Il était sûrement très instable. Carlisle eut la même réaction que moi.

« Par où est-il parti? »demanda-t-il moins poliment cette fois-ci.

« Par là. Par le chemin par lequel vous êtes arrivés. Pourquoi? » demanda la femme aux cheveux bruns

« Comme cela, merci » répondis-je rapidement

« Au revoir » finit Carlisle.

Nous marchâmes normalement jusqu'au coin, puis une fois tournés nous partîmes à toute vitesse.

_**P.O.V:ELISABETH**_

Je poussai la porte de l'entrepôt doucement.

« Je ne te déranges pas? Je peux entrer? » demandais-je d'une toute petite voix

« Non, vas-y tu peux rentrer » répondit le garçon.

Je savais que j'avais été un peu inconsciente de le suivre mais il avait l'air d'avoir tellement mal.

« Je me demandais comment tu allais » dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

« Je vais mieux merci » répondit-il sur le même ton.

« Bien, as-tu besoin de quelque chose? »demandais-je.

« Hum...J'aurais bien besoin d'une petite chose » répondit-il.

Je m'approchais donc de lui.

Et là ce que ce que je vis m'horrifia.

_**P.O.V:CARLISLE**_

Non,non,non,non!

Il allait la tuer à coup sûr! Il fallait l'en empêcher! Heureusement que son pouvoir l'avait fait reculer, cela à dû lui faire très mal mais sinon des dizaines de personnes seraient mortes...

Cette Elisabeth allait l'aider oui, elle allait assouvir sa soif.

« As-tu une idée d'où ils pourraient-être? »demandais-je à Bella

« Oui, dans l'entrepôt,j'y ai senti son odeur tout à l'heure. Il y est j'en suis sûr »me répondit-elle tout en accélérant.

Décidément je n'avais fait que des erreurs aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas écouter Bella, je ne dois m'en prendre qu'à moi-même si l'on arrive trop tard.

« Désolé de ne pas t'avoir écouté »m'excusais-je.

« Ce n'est pas grave Carlisle. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir et ton raisonnement était juste. » me rassura-t-elle.

Elle avait raison...mais quand même...

Arrivés devant l'entrepôt nous entendîmes un cri. D'une jeune fille.

Bella ouvrit la porte avec empressement.

La bouche d'Edward 'était sur le coup de la petite Elisabeth. Elle était terrorisée.

« Non Edward! Tu fais une terrible erreur! Ne fais pas ça! » criais-je

Edward me regarda:

« Désolé »murmura-t-il.

* * *

***« BIENVENUE A MILWAUKEE »**

**Voilà je sais, je sais, j'arrête sur un moment critique. Mais plus j'ai de reviews plus le prochain chapitre arrivera vite! ;)**

**J'ai une petite question concernant Elisabeth car je ne sais pas quel sort lui réserver:**

**Soit:Edward la mord et elle meurt **

**Soit:Edward la mord et elle est transformée (mais vit avec les Cullen)**

**Soit:Edward la mord et elle est transformée (mais ne vit pas avec les Cullen)**

**P.S:Si elle ne vit pas avec les Cullen elle réapparaitra plus tard :)**

**Soit:Edward ne la mord pas donc elle s'en fuit et s'en tire.**

**Dites-moi tout REVIEWS ;)**


	7. Chapter 6:Dilemme

**Désolé pour le petit retard, mais bon avec les fêtes je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de l'écrire.**

**J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire mon petit chapitre 6... **

**D'ailleurs dans l'ancien chapitre j'ai oublié de le vous souhaiter: Joyeux Noël! Bonne Année!**

**J'ai toujours beaucoup de « méchant lecteur »... :( Laissez une petite reviews, même en anonyme je vous répondrais :D**

**J'ai remarqué avoir oublié un petit truc depuis le début alors je vais le faire maintenant.**

**Disclaimer:****Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.**

**Voilà assez de blabla.**

**Bon voyage ;)**

_**CHAPITRE 6:DILEMME**_

_**P.O.V:EDWARD**_

Que m'arrive-t-il? Pourquoi suis-je devenu comme ça? Et que fait cette fille dans mes bras?

Elle pleurait et avait l'air terrorisée.

Je...je ne suis plus moi. Enfin si je suis dans mon corps, mais ce n'est pas moi qui parle. Comme ci c'était une autre personne, comme ci c'était le diable qui, après avoir botté le cul de l'ange, avait pris le contrôle .Il contrôlait tout, absolument tout.

Non ce n'était pas moi. Je n'étais plus moi.

Mais enfin que se passait-il?

_**P.O.V:CARLISLE**_

Je n'y croyais pas, non je n'y croyais tout simplement pas. Sa bouche était collé sur la joue de cette innocente jeune fille. Un minuscule geste et cette fille connaîtra une souffrance énorme,intense. Un minuscule geste et la vie de cette jeune fille bascule.

J'observais la pièce autour de moi. Edward s'était très bien placé. Il était près de la porte derrière une table. Bien que l'on pourrait la briser en quelques secondes cela lui donnerait le temps de s'enfuir et.....de la tuer.

J'avais renoncé à bouger. Bella avait fait un petit pas en avant, elle avait bougé de quelques centimètres, et Edward avait renforcé son emprise sur sa proie, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

« Edward, calme-toi. Je t'en prie. » suppliais-je

Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un grognement, qui encore une fois fit trembler la jeune fille.

Les tremblements allaient énerver Edward. Il fallait qu'elle s'arrête:

«Comment-tu t'appelles? » demandais-je en regardant la jeune proie.

« Ne lui pose aucune question » ordonna Edward d'une voix méconnaissable.

« Edward il faut que tu me laisse l'apaiser, sinon cela t'énervera et tu la tueras. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, si? » répondis-je

« Oui, c'est ce que je veux. Si tu lui poses encore une question je resserrerais mon étreinte et je la tuerais »

J' hésitais.... Edward avait l'air vraiment décider à la tuer, à s'abreuver de son sang. Je ne savais pas comment faire pour qu'il se calme.

Tout nouveau né doit s'abreuver de sang humain à la naissance, mais quand on y goûte, il est extrêmement difficile de s'en passer et de s'abreuver avec autre chose, du sang animal par exemple....

Bella s'y habituera sûrement très vite, mais Edward, s'il goûtait au sang humain,il ne s'en passerait jamais, si oui,ce serait un miracle.

Il fallait à tout prix que je l'empêche de la tuer.....

A tout prix....

Je décidais de retenter ma chanceene parlant à Edward.

« Edward, il faut que tu te calmes. Lâche-là! » suppliais-je.

« A quoi bon?NON! » s'exclama-t-il.

Bon apparemment le dialogue ne marchait pas non plus avec Edward? Mais que faire? Devais-je oser parler à sa proie? A lui?

Elle avait l'air terrorisée, et il fallait absolument la calmer, car elle tremblait et s'agitait..Et cela ne faisait qu'énerver encore plus Edward... Ce qui accélérait sa mort..

D'un autre côté si je lui parlais, il la tuerait sûrement ....Que faire?

Alors que je me torturais la tête pour savoir ce que j'allais faire, Bella prit soudainement la parole.

_**P.O.V:BELLA**_

Il fallait lui parler.

Je m'avançai de quelques centimètres encore une fois, bravant l'interdit. Edward grogna mais ne resserra pas son emprise, ce qui ,dans un sens, me rassura. Il n'allait peut-être pas la tuer comme il l'avait dit. Cela m'encouragea à parler à cette jeune fille.

« Comment tu t'appelles? » demandais-je à sa proie.

Subitement elle ferma ses yeux. Je me demandais si c'était parce qu'elle croyait mourir ou parce qu'elle avait peur. Les deux idées se rejoignaient.

Je remarquais qu'elle tremblait. Oui elle avait peur, peur de la mort. Et elle avait raison.

J'entendis un grognement.

« Ferme-la! »articula lentement Edward.

Je relevais lentement les yeux, choquée. Mais je n'allais sûrement pas le montrer.

« Tu as dis quoi? » m'énervais-je toujours aussi surprise.

« Ferme- la! » répéta Edward toujours sur le même ton.

J'étais révoltée. Comment osait-il?

« Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton?Tu n'as en aucun cas le droit de me dire ce que je dois faire! »criais-je.

Je savais bien qu'il n'était pas lui-même. Que ce n'était pas lui qui parlait mais sa soif, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être en colère.

Je fulminais. Je voulais le défier, lui montrer que je ne lui obéirais pas. La jeune fille pleurait, et tremblait de plus en plus. Sa colère l'effrayait.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu peux me dire comment tu t'appelles? » lui demandais-je ne en radoucissant mon ton.

« FERME-LA,PAUVRE CONNE! OU JE VAIS LA TUER » hurla-t-il excédé.

« Non tu ne vas pas faire ça, tu n'en es pas capable » ricanais-je.

Je savais qu'il n'allait pas le faire, il n'était pas un monstre. Il s'était arrêté, il s'était contrôlé. Même si je sais très bien que cela serait difficile, il pouvait s'arrêter. Il pourrait se contrôler. Sinon, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, je pense que je ne lui parlerais plus, je...je...

Moi non plus je n'étais plus moi-même. On me cherche on me trouve, c'est comme si je me redécouvrais. Je ne sais pas si j'étais comme ça dans mon enfance, mais cela me plaisait assez.

Edward ricana à son tour, ce qui me surprit.

Il se passait quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi. J'entendis un cri de douleur. Mon regard se porta sur la jeune femme. Et ses brasse resserraient petit à petit sur son cou , l'étouffant à chaque seconde de plus en plus.

Non,non,non!S'il continuait il allait la tuer. Je..je pensais qu'il n'en était pas capable. Qu'il...qu'il...

C'était un monstre, oui un monstre, Il allait la tuer. Je ne réagissais pas, pourquoi avais-je été aussi insolente? Je n'avais pas pensé à elle, qu'elle égoïste! Je ne pensais qu'à lui prouver qu'il ne m'atteignait pas, que ses insultes n'avaient pas d'effets....

Qu'elle égoïste! Je ne pouvais plus bouger culpabilisant de plus en plus. Je voulais réagir, mes mes bras et jambes ne bougeaient plus. Ne réagissaient plus.

Et cette jeune femme qui continuait de hurler,encore et toujours. Et en partie à cause de moi.

Si il l'avait mordu elle n'aurait pas souffert, mais là elle souffre.

J'entendis Carlisle alors réagir.

« Edward, relâche-la. Tu lui fais mal! » suppliait-il.

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas? C'est ce que je veux, qu'elle souffre. »annonça Edward d'une voix dure.

« Edward, que faut-il qu'on fasse pour que tu relâche la pression contre cette jeune fille? Dis-nous! » demanda-t-il.

Edward tourna la tête vers moi. Il me dévisagea et annonça:

« Déjà, je veux qu'elle recule! »

Malgré ses ordres je ne bougeai pas toujours concentrée sur les respirations de sa proie. Elles étaient stables,malgré son emprise elle n'allait pas mourir dans l'immédiat à part.. s'il...en décidait. Carlisle étonné me sortit de mes pensées.

« Bella! Recule! »dit-il à la fois étonné, que je n'ai pas obéit plus tôt, et pressé

Voilà, ce qui me gênait, obéir. Je me sentais revivre, nouvelle, et jamais je n'obéirais à ce crétin! Je regardai encore une fois sa proie, elle souffrait cela se voyait alors cette fois-ci j'obtempérais.

« Bien, très bien maintenant que tu as reculé, tu ne bouges plus, d'accord petite imbécile? » dit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Je grognai.

Immédiatement il pressa un peu et la jeune femme hurla.

« Bi..Bien sûr, bien sûr. T...To..Tout ce que tu voudras » bégayais-je excédée.

« Et bien c'est qu'on commence à comprendre,dis-moi. Ah oui une dernière chose, maintenant?Tu la fermes! »m'ordonna-t-il.

La s'en était trop. Sous l'emprise de la soif ou pas, il dépassait les borgnes.

« Comment ose-tu?!!Petit con! » hurlais-je excédée.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à me lancer sur lui, quelque chose se passa de très bizarre.

_**P.O.V:EDWARD:**_

Cette petite imbécile m'énervait. Elle voulait que je la tue ou quoi? Elle voulait que je m'abreuve de son sang pour qu'ils me détestent et m'abandonnent ici?

Oui c'est ça.

J'entendais les pensées de Carlisle. Il était énervé et stressé.

_'Il faut que Bella se calme. Elle ne fait que l'énerver!Non, s'il l'énerve il va la tuer, et ça je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. On serait peut-être obliger de l'abandonner,car s'il devenait trop dangereux...'_

Je venais de comprendre

En fait elle voulait que je commette l'irréparable pour que Carlisle me déteste et m'abandonne....

Non je n'allais pas le faire, je gagnerai cette manche. Mais ma proie sentait si bon...

J' humais encore une fois son parfum.. et je ne pus m'empêcher de resserrer mon étreinte pour bien leur montrer que je ne la lâcherai pas! Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Elle avait peur,je le sentais, je le savais.

Je le lisais:

_'Que va-t-il me faire? J'ai peur, maman,papa désolé d'avoir été aussi stupide. Je vais mourir. Déchiqueté par un...monstre si j'ai bien compris. Pourquoi diable l'ais-je suivi? Quelle petite enfant stupide pouvais-je être.. Même à dix-sept ans je ne pouvais pas être responsable... Mais j'avais peut-être une infime chance. Ces deux personnes qui apparemment étaient comme lui, voulaient apparemment me sauver et non me tuer..'_

Hum... elle avait raison, mais je ne leur laisserais pas le temps.

Son petit cri eut le don de frustrer Bella. Tant mieux!

Elle m'obéit, et cela me procura un sentiment de victoire. Alors je me laissai aller et insulta une fois de plus la vampire en face de moi. Cela l'énerva, beaucoup.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se jeter sur moi, quelque chose de très bizarre se passa, comme ci elle me parlait. C'est physiquement impossible, elle doit être impassible à mon pouvoir, peut-être entendais-je ses pensées? Non ce n'était pas cela, c'est comme ci, elle me parlait.

'_Edward? Je suis dans ta tête? Je...Je te parle?'_

Je détournais mon regard de ma proie et alla poser les yeux dans les siens.

Nous nous regardâmes longuement. Je finis par acquiescer.

_'Mais, mais comment puis-je faire cela? C'est impossible!'_

« Comment veux-tu que je saches? » aboyais-je.

Cet événement l'avait peut-être calmé, moi pas. Elle était dans ma tête, elle pouvait me parler, encore un de ses fichus pouvoirs. Alors non, je n'allais pas m'adoucir et oui, j'allais la tuer. A ma réplique, Carlisle se réveilla.

_'Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi se sont-ils observés?Bella s'est calmée c »est bien, mais son visage a totalement changé d'expressions..Il est passé de la colère à la..peur?.Que se passe-t-il?'_

« Que se passe-t-il? »demanda-t-il. Le visage empli de curiosité et de peur.

« Je...je ne sais pas » répondit Bella, toujours aussi choquée et étonnée.

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers Carlisle puis se concentra un petit moment. Tout un coup, Carlisle se figea.

_'Carlisle?Carlsie m'entends-tu?'_

Il acquiesça lentement.

_'Quoi?Que se passe-t-il? C'est comme ci elle me parlait? Dans ma tête?Avait-elle le pouvoir de télépathie?Encore un? Décidément elle m'épate'_

« Carlisle, qu'est ce qui m'arrive? » demanda-t-elle affolée.

« Apparemment en plus d'avoir un bouclier, tu as le pouvoir de télépathie. Il a dû se déclencher à cause de ton excès de colère. Le pouvoir d' Edward se rapproche, sauf que le tien est plus développé. Avec du travail, tu arriveras à lire dans les pensées des gens et à contrôler nos esprits a les fermer ,es ouvrir. Pareilles avec les pensées. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de travail, Edward tu réussiras à avoir la même chose. » répondit-il.

« Ah oui? »s'exclama-t-elle en tournant la tête vers moi.

« C'est vrai? »demandais-je soudain intéressé.

« Oui, en fait vous avez le même pouvoir sauf que celui de Bella est un peu plus développé. Plus tard tu arriveras à faire la même chose qu'elle avec du travail. Et vice versa. » déclara-t-il.

Elle m'énervait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle me devance, encore? J'en avais marre! C'en était trop.

_'Décidément, elle était incroyable, et lui aussi. Mais je me demande si Edward n'est pas frustré encore une fois. C'est peut-être cela le problème. Il a soif oui, mais il est frustré que pour Bella sa transformation soit plus facile...Oh et regarde cette jeune femme . On ne sait toujours pas son nom et elle est de plus en plus terrorisée....La pauvre...'_

« Et bien voilà, tu as raison! » m'exclamais-je soudain.

« Mais Edward, cela ne sert à rien, je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de travail, tu y arriveras très bien »me rassura-t-il.

Malheureusement cela ne servit qu'à m'énerver encore plus.

_'Edward...Je..'_

« Arrête, de rentrer dans ma tête!J'en ai marre! » hurlais-je.

« Mais..je.. » bégaya-t-elle surprise.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as a un quelconque pouvoir de télépathie que tu dois te permettre de rentrer dans la tête des gens! Tu as tout, laisse moi ma dignité et mes pensées »continuais-je sur le même ton.

_'J'avais donc raison... Cela ne sert à rien de penser cela... Tu y arriveras Edward. Tout nouveau né doit travailler, et Bella est spéciale mais..'_

« Justement! Elle est spéciale! Elle résiste à tout! Elle n'a pas soif. Elle n'a pas ce qui fait de nous un monstre, elle a un pouvoir qui me permet de ne pas lire dans son esprit. Et en plus il faudrait qu'elle ait le mien, mais plus développée? Ce n'est pas juste! »dis-je.

Je savais que c'était futile, mais bien sûr ce n'était pas pour cela que j'avais enlevé ma proie. J'avais soif et toujours envie de la vider de son sang. Mais il y avait encore et toujours ce petit ange qui m'empêchait de commettre l'acte . Ce geste qui foutrait tout en l'air...

Mais c'était le moment de tout dire, de dire ce qui me trottait dans la tête, ce que j'avais sur le coeur.

J'avais l'air d'un enfant, mais je m'en fichais, en fin pour l'instant.

« A....Alors c'est pour cela que tu l'as enlevé?J...Juste pour une histoire de jal...jalousie? » bégaya-t-elle

« Mais non, bien sûr que non. J'ai soif et je vais sûrement la tuer »lâchais-je.

« Non! » soufflèrent-ils en même temps.

Ma proie tremblait de plus, en plus redoutant l'échéance, le moment où sa vie s'arrêterait...Dommage, mais je ne pouvais pas résister.

Je commençais à approcher mes dents de sa gorge lorsque Carlisle m'interrompit:

« Edward, ne fais pas ça. Tu vas le regretter toute ta vie. Ecoute, tu es jaloux d'accord et je le comprends. Bella est unique, elle ne ressens que très peu sa soif. Cette soif qui fait de nous des monstres. Et elle elle a tout, les capacités, la vitesse,la force,l'immortalité et le pouvoir. Elle a tout sauf la soif, ce qui la rend spéciale. Mais toi aussi tu es spécial. Tu es toi. Tu sais lire dans les pensées, et regarde-toi cela fait un bon quart d'heure que tu tiens... Comment t'appelles-tu? » demanda-t-il soudainement à ma proie.

J'étais tellement surpris que je en relevais pas. Elle hésita un instant mais voyant que je ne m'énervais pas, ou que je ne grognais pas, elle décida de répondre.

« Eli....Elisabeth » chuchota-t-elle.

« Bien Elisabeth. Cela fait un quart d'heure que tu tiens Elisabeth dans tes bras. Un quart d'heure pendant lesquelles tu aurais pu la tuer, la mordre, la vider de son sang, la faire souffrir de toutes les façons qu'ils soient et t'enfuir. Comme un lâche. Mais au lieu de cela tu as tergiversé, tu as hésité, et tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu ne l'as pas tué. Elle est toujours là. Vivante. Et ça c'est un exploit. Je peux te dire que je ne connais personne, mais personne qui n'as pu se retenir durant son premier jour devant du sang humain. Alors Edward, tu es spécial. Et toi aussi Bella. Mais vous êtes différent. Elle le vit mieux que toi. Beaucoup mieux, et c'est vrai ce n'est pas juste. Mais tu vas te battre, te battre jusqu'à ce que tu arrives et que tu ne ressentes plus la soif. Et quand tu y seras tu pourras dire à d'autres: 'Je suis immunisé au sang humain. J'y résiste' Et la tu pourras être fière de toi car très peu de vampires arrivent à ce stade. Et je t'aiderais,crois moi. Belle sera admirée, oui pour son originalité, pour ses capacités, mais toi tu seras admiré pour ta force,ton courage et pour ne pas l'avoir tué, ne pas avoir vider de son sang une personne. Alors Edward, veux-tu toujours tuer Elisabeth, et donc passer pour un lâche? Veux-tu vraiment cela? » demanda-t-il.

Je lisais dans ses pensées, et il disait la vérité, enfin il disait ce qu'il pensait...

Il avait raison, il avait tellement raison.. Je devais le faire, je devais m'arrêter, prouver mon courage, ma détermination et ma force mentale. Comme cela je serais admiré. Oui je vais y arriver je ne vais pas la tuer.

Mais j'ai tellement soif, oui j'ai si soif.

« Mais... J'ai si soif... si je ne la tue pas comment vais-je assouvir cette brûlure présente dans ma gorge? »demandais-je le regard dans le vide.

« Je vais t'emmener chasser. Tu auras du sang, certes mais animal. C'est moins bon mais cela te rends plus humain et moins monstre. Crois-moi tu n'auras plus soif » me rassura-t-il.

Voilà, mon dernier problème était réglé. Il ne me restait plus qu'à la lâcher.

Je regardai Bella, elle avait l'air coupable... Je l'observais elle le remarqua. Au bout d'une moment elle parla.

« Je suis ….Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas, je ne savais pas... » souffla-t-elle.

Presque toute ma colère avait disparu. Je ne lui en voulais presque plus. Ce n'était pas de sa faute certes, mais c'était elle, et elle serait toujours comme ça. Arriverais-je à le supporter?

Je ne sais pas ,mais pour l'instant je dois la lâcher. On verre plus tard. J'observai encore une fois le visage déchiré de Bella. Oui je pense que j'arriverais à le supporter.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Je ne t'en veux plus » déclarais-je.

Cela ne la rassura qu'a moitié mais c'était déjà cela.

« Merci » souffla-t-elle.

« Maintenant Edward, il faut que tu lâches Elisabeth. Je sais que c'est dur, mais le faire. Pour elle, pour nous mais surtout pour toi. » annonça-t-il.

Je le voulais tant, mais j'avais beaucoup de mal, oui extrêmement du mal. Mes bras ne voulaient pas bouger. Au lieu de s'ouvrir ils se refermèrent, ce qui arracha un gémissement de douleur a Elisabeth.

A ce cri, Carlisle et Bella firent un pas en avant. Un réflexe.

« Edward... » dit Bella.

« Je...je n'ai pas fais exprès désolé. Je veux retirer mes bras. Ma tête le veut, mais mon corps n'obéit pas. » annonçais-je.

« Oui... je comprends... Lorsque l'on est sous l'emprise de la soif, notre corps ne réagit qu'a cela. Il n'obéit qu'a cela. On ne reprends le contrôle que lorsque la soif s'est estompée.. Tu as encore soif, sauf que tu as repris le contrôle, ce qui est très rare. C'est un peu normal que ton corps ne réagisse pas à tes ordres. Il faut attendre un peu, que la soif s'estompe... » dit Carlisle

« D'accord » répondis-je stressé.

Alors on a attendu, plusieurs dizaines de minutes. A plusieurs reprises, j'ai essayé de retirer mes bras: en vain.

Je détestais cette impression. Je contrôlais ma tête, mon cerveau, j'étais « conscient » si on peut le dire, mais je n'arrivais pas à faire bouger mon corps. Je n'arrivais pas à enlever mes bras.

Et à chaque seconde, la tentation et la torture devenait plus intense...

Au bout d'une heure je sentais qu'il commençait à s'impatienter. Le visage de Bella était toujours torturée mais aussi impatient. A mon avis elle essayait de ne pas renter dans ma tête, je lui en étais reconnaissante. Et Carlisle semblait réfléchir.

_'Hum.... Cela fait une heure, et le soif ne s'est toujours pas estompée. Je m'y attendais, c'est très rare qu'elle s'estompe d'elle-même. Un jour Edward y arrivera il a un grand contrôle de lui-même contrairement à Bella qui s'emporte.. un peu vite. Il ne peut pas la lâcher toute seule, il faut de l'aide. Il va falloir faire quelque chose de dangereux....Très dangereux...'_

« Elisabeth? » appela-t-il soudain.

Elle avait l'air aussi surprise que moi. Mais elle répondit quand même.

« Oui..? » répondit-elle craintive.

« Comme vous l'avez remarqué, la soif ne s'estompe pas donc Edward n'arrive pas à retirer ses bras. Il faut faire quelque chose. De dangereux. » annonça-t-il,sérieux.

Je sentis alors Elisabeth se tendre. Pauvre petite. Pourquoi m'avait-elle suivi? J'avais depuis une heure essayé de ne pas lire ses pensées, lui laissant un peu d'intimité. Mais à ce moment la elles devinrent très fortes, si intenses quelles « explosèrent » dans ma tête.

_'Dangereux?Que voulait-il dire par dangereux? Ca y est je vais mourir,j'avais espérée pendant une petite heure, espérée à chaque seconde qu'il ne me lâche, que je puisse m'enfuir en courant et ne jamais revenir, oubliant cet épisode de ma vie. Mais non il ne m'avait pas lâcher, et le mot dangereux n'était pas synonyme de vivant pour moi. J'allais mourir, ca y est'_

Ses pensées me frustrèrent. Elle n'avaient pas du tout confiance en elle, il fallait que je la lâche. Elle avait encore tant de choses à voir. Elle avait encore son âme, et ce n'était pas juste. Sa vie ne pouvait pas se finir comme cela. Tuée par un vampire, par un monstre,par moi.

Ni elle, ni moi ne voulions cette fin.

Allez!! Bougez!

Je forçais, je forçais. C'était dur, plus dur que je ne le croyais. Mes bras ne voulaient presque pas bouger.

Cela allait être un long combat.

_**P.O.V:CARLISLE**_

A la seconde où j'avais prononcé le mot 'dangereux' elle s'était tendu. Elle pensait qu'elle allait mourir pour de bon. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Je regardai alors Edward, il semblait... triste.

Tout à coup,il voulut retirer ses bras comme cela. Mais il n'y arriva pas. Alors il réessaya en vain.

« Edward, Edward. Je..je ne sais pas si cela va marcher. Je pense que la meilleur option que nous ayons c'est... »commençais-je.

_'Laisse-le faire, cela ne coûte rien d'essayer. Il veut se prouver quelque chose, alors laissons-le faire. Elisabeth ne risque rien ou presque. J'ai repris mes esprits, je la protègeraient en cas de besoin..... Laissons-le faire' _me coupa-t-elle.

Elle avait raison. Alors qu'Edward se débâtait avec lui-même depuis une dizaine de minutes, il se calma tout à coup comme cela.

Il se concentra.

_'Que fait-il?'_ me demanda Bella.

_'Je...Je crois qu'il se concentre pour mieux se contrôler .Oui c'est cela qu'il faut faire! Allez Edward,tu n'es pas loin!' _lui répondis-je.

Nous parlions par pensées pour ne pas briser le silence régnant dans cet entrepôt.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Edward desserra ses bras, très lentement.

Il réussissait, il réussissait juste par le contrôle de soi-même. Il est extraordinaire. Ils ont tous deux un contrôle sur leurs esprits et ceux qui les entourent incroyable. Aro serait sûrement très impressionné. Bella se rapprocha tout doucement d'Elisabeth et à la seconde où elle put la prendre, elle la prit dans ses bras et s'éloigna le plus possible d'Edward. Je courut vers ce dernier.

« C'est bien Edward, tu l'as fait, juste par toi-même. » dis-je.

Il paraissait épuisé. Quoi qu'on en dise, le contrôle de soi-même est très épuisant.

« Bella, vient par ici veiller sur Edward! Je vais voir Elisabeth » criais-je.

« D'accord. » dit-elle.

Je fonçais vers Elisabeth, mais alors que je m'approchais de la petite fille, j'entendis un cri.

Je me retournais, Edward était par terre étendu, Bella à ses côtés.

* * *

**TADA**

**Le chapitre arrivera sûrement après le nouvel an, mais peut-être avant!**

**Donc, je vous souhaite une bonne année et si je ne poste pas avant... A 2010 :) ;)**

**Voilà une petite reviews pour finir l'année... :( :)**

**REVIEWS :D**


	8. Chapter 7:Joie,Peur et Larmes

**Voilà mon petit chapitre 7. Il est un peu plus petit que les autres car on va dire qu'il n'est pas très important dans mon histoire.**

**Avis aux « méchants lecteurs »: VRAIMENT NON MAIS....**

**Disclaimer:****L'univers et lespersonnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer.**

**Assez de Blabla**

**Bon Voyage ;)**

_**CHAPITRE 7:JOIE,PEUR, ET LARMES**_

_**P.O.V:EDWARD**_

Ca y est. Je l'avais fais. Tout seul. J'avais réussi, je ne l'avais pas tué. Carlisle pouvait être fier de moi. Je lisais dans ses pensées. Il était impressionné. Cela me rendait encore plus joyeux.

J'étais content, mais j'étais...épuisé..

Carlisle se dirigea alors vers Elisabeth tandis que Bella approchait en courant.

« Edward!Edward! Tu l'as fait! Tu as réussi, tout seul! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Je...Je sais » répondis-je.

« Eh Edward! Tu vas bien? Tu as l'air épuisé! » s'affola-t-elle.

« Oui...Oui je vais bien, c'est juste que je suis une peu fatigué... » répondis-je d'une petite voix.

« Quoi? Fatigué? Mais pour un vampire ce n'est pas possible!»remarqua-t-elle.

J'avais beaucoup trop travaillé. Et alors qu'elle allait me poser une autre question, je fermai les yeux, et tomba.

* * *

_**P.O.V.:BELLA**_

Fatigué, qu'est ce qu'il raconte!Un vampire ne peut être fatigué. Bon d'accord il avait fait beaucoup d'effort, mais ce n'est pas une raiso...

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Il avait fermé les yeux et il venait de tomber. Il s'était évanoui! Non

« CARLISLE! » appelais-je de toutes mes forces.

C'est après que je me rendis compte que c'était inutile de crier de toutes mes forces. Carlisle m'entendrait de toute façon. Après avoir dis deux mots a Elisabeth, il accourut vers nous.

« Que se passe-t-il? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

« On parlait lorsqu'il a fermé les yeux, et qu'il est tombé » dis-je.

« Hum.... Ca me paraît peu probable, qu'il se soit évanoui. Bien que le contrôle de soi-même est très épuisant,surtout celui d 'Edwrad, il ne peut pas affaiblir un vampire au pont qu'il s'évanouisse. » annonça-t-il.

J'étais sceptique. Il était tombé sous mes yeux.

Carlisle claqua des doigts au dessus de la tête d'Edward et la réaction fut immédiate. Il ouvrit les yeux et essaya d'agripper la main de Carlisle. Celui-ci fut plus rapide, il avait déjà rangé sa main.

« Mais..Mais » bégayais-je.

_'Comment se fait-il que...? Je?.... Je m'étais inquiétée moi!'_

Je parlais par télépathie car je ne voulais pas qu'Edward sache que je m'inquiétais. C'était stupide,je sais, mais je ne voulais pas.

Carlisle eut un petit rire.

« Bella,un vampire ne peut pas s'évanouir. Vous êtes spécial d'accord mais, pas à ce point. Il avait la sensation d'être épuisé mais ne l'était pas vraiment. Et comme tout humain, le plus souvent, lorsque l'on est épuisé on s'allonge et l'on ferme les yeux. C'est ce qu'a fait Edward. Il avait juste besoin de quelques secondes de repos. » annonça-t-il.

Edward me regardait maintenant incrédule.

« Tu t'inquiétais pour moi? » demanda-t-il amusé et curieux.

Immédiatement je tournais la tête. Quelle idiote!

« Non, bien sûr que non! Je trouvais juste cela bizarre c'est tout! » déclarais-je à une vitesse folle.

Si j'avais pu rougir, je l'aurais fait...Je pouvais quasiment sentir mes joues rosir et devenir un peu chaude.

Les deux garçons gloussèrent. Quelle machos! Je tournais les talons et alla voir Elisabeth, qui n'avait pas bouger.

_'Espèce de machos!'_ lançais-je dans leur tête.

Lorsque j'arrivais près d'elle je remarquais directement les traces sur son cou. Edward l'avait serré fort, assez pour laisser des traces, je l'espère pas à vie.

Je partis à la recherche d'une quelconque couverture pour qu'elle la réchauffe. J'en trouvais une pliée dans un coin. Je revins alors vers elle.

« Ca va? » demandais-je alors que je lui passais à le couverture.

« Oui, je pense que je m'en remettrais » dit-elle.

« Je...je suis désolé »déclarais-je en regardant les marques sur son cou.

Elle le remarqua, et remonta la couverture pour que je ne vois plus les marques.

« Vous savez ce n'est pas de votre faute » me rassura-t-elle.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'en vouloir, je m'étais énervé alors qu'il ne le fallait pas? J'avais risqué sa vie, et j'étais en partie responsable de l'état d'Edward..

Oui ces amis avaient raison, elle était très gentille, mais elle venait de vivre quelque chose de traumatisant, et elle me rassurait. C'était le comble.

Bon sang Bella reprend toi!

« C'est le comble. C'est toi qui vient de te faire agresser, et tu me rassures. Tu te sens bien? » demandais-je.

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas » me rassura-t-elle encore une fois.

« Et bien si justement, et tu peux me tutoyer, je en suis pas si vieille que ça! » dis-je avec un sourire.

« Oh non vous, pardon tu, es très jeune et tu es très belle. Je peux vous demander quelque chose?» dit-elle en me rendant un sourire.

« Oui bien sûr! » répondis-je.

« Est-ce que vous...pouvez parler dans ma tête? Je vous ai entendu parler, et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que cela fait. » dit-elle timidement.

Bien sûr que j'allais le faire. C'était la moindre des choses.

_'Evidemment' _m'exclamais-je dans sa tête.

Au début elle parut surprise mais tout de suite un sourire se fendit sur son visage. Je continuas donc.

_'Alors qu'elle sensation cela te fait-il? Tu aimes?'_ demandais-je en rigolant.

« Oui , j'adore. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir ce pouvoir! »

Elle était vraiment très gentille. Ce qu'elle venait de subir était tout simplement horrible, je pense qu'humaine j'aurais craquée. J'aurais pleurée. C'est ce qu'elle a fait oui, mais je pense que la je pleurerais,j'hurlerais la mort.

Elle doit être traumatisée, mais ne le montre pas. Elle est forte. Et c'est une grande qualité.

« Tu sais tu peux tout me dire, tu peux pleurer si tu veux... »lui dis-je d'une voix que je voulais douce.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle. J'aperçus un caillou, à ma gauche. Je le pris et joua avec pendant que nous parlions. Pendant qu'elle parlait je pris le temps de l'observer:

Elle était un tout petit plus petite que moi. Elle avait un petit front et de grand yeux bleus. Ces cheveux étaient châtains et un peu bouclées. Ces cheveux étaient attachées en chignon, mais quelques mèches ondulés s'échappaient et tombaient jusqu'à ses épaules menus.

A l'instar de ses épaules son corps était fin. Elle avait un grand sourire et des fossettes. Elle portait une robe noire, serré à la taille, manches longues et qui tombait juste en dessous du genou. Elle était un peu déchirée.

« Je sais, mais je n'ai pas forcément envie de pleurer. Au début quand j'ai su qu'il m'a lâché je n'ai pensé qu'a m'enfuir, qu'à hurler la mort, qu'a pleurer, mais mon corps ne répondait pas. Et lorsque j'ai vu Edward tombé je ne voulais plus, j'ai compris. » narra-t-elle.

Ce qu'elle me dit me rassura. Je n'étais pas la fille la plus sensible et fragile au monde, si je peux m'exprimer comme cela. Elle aussi voulait s'enfuir,crier,pleurer. Alors que depuis plusieurs minutes je m'amusai à lancer le caillou et à le rattraper, un détail attira mon attention. Elle avait compris....Compris quoi?

« Tu as compris quoi exactement? » demandais-je incrédule.

Elle parut réfléchir un instant, mais alors qu'elle allait répondre Carlisle arriva flanqué d'Edward.

* * *

_**P.O.V:EDWARD**_

« Bella? » appela Carlisle.

« Oui!Edward va-t-il mieux? »demandais-je directement

Aaaah. Jamais elle ne cessera de s'inquiéter pour moi... Je décidais donc de la taquiner un peu;...

« Oui, arrêtes de t'inquiéter. A force tu va t'évanouir » la taquinais-je

Elle me lança alors un caillou qu'elle tenait dans la main. Elle pensait peut-être qu'elle allait le rater mais elle avait bien évidemment oublier ses capacités vampiriques. Le caillou arriva donc sur mon visage et à une grande vitesse. Le caillou aurait quasiment transpercé le visage d'un humain. Heureusement que je n'en étais pas un.

Il se contenta de ricocher contre ma peau de marbre, puis sur sur le dos de Carlisle. Mais la course de ce petit caillou ne s'arrêta pas là. Alors qu'il arrivait vers les filles à une vitesse folle, il passa à quelques centimètres d'Elisabeth.

Après quelques secondes, Elisabeth explosa de rire. Son rire était très communicatif. Alors nous nous mîmes à rire à notre tour. Nous en avions tous besoin après cette heure de tension intense. Au bout de quelques instants,Elisabeth qui manquait de souffle arrêta.

Nous suivîmes.

« Bella. Je dois emmener Edward chasser, il a encore un peu soif et il doit s'abreuver. Veux-tu venir avec nous?Je ne sais pas si c'est nécessaire, donc aujourd'hui tu n'y est pas obligé mais dans les prochains jours tu devras venir chasser. Mais bien sûr si tu veux rester avec Elisabeth je le comprendrais. » nous annonça-t-il.

Alors que j'allais répondre, Elisabeth me coupa la parole.

« J'aurais quelque chose à vous dire, si cela... ne vous dérange pas » déclara Elisabeth d'une voix un peu timide.

« Et bien nous t'écoutons avec plaisir. »dit Carlisle d'une voix chaleureuse.

Carlisle avait un don lui aussi. Il était très chaleureux et très communicatif. Il savait comment parler aux gens. Comment les mettre en confiance.

Nous portâmes donc notre attention vers Elisabeth. Bien que nous aurions très bien pu l'entendre à plus d'une centaine de mètres. Nous voulions encore paraître normale à ses yeux. Surtout moi, cela m'était important.

Je tenais vraiment à m'excuser de mon comportement. Bien sûr ma gorge me brûlait un peu, mais beaucoup moins que tout à l'heure. J'arrivais à la supporter, mais j'avais toujours besoin de sang.

« Lorsque Edward me retenait, vous parliez et j'ai tout entendu pas très bien évidemment. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous êtes, un monstre ou un vampire, mais personnellement je m'en fiche un peu car vous êtes des personnes bonnes. Je ne vous connais pas très bien, et que depuis une heure, mais de ce que j'ai vu vous êtes des personnes biens. Vous êtes des personnages surnaturelles, certes, mais vous êtes meilleurs que plusieurs humains qui existent dans ce monde. Je vous arrête tout de suite. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me contredire, car je sais ce que je dis. Bella est restée avec moi depuis tout à l'heure me demandant toutes les deux minutes si j'allais bien. Tout à l'heure, Carlisle,vous êtes venu directement vers moi pour voir comment j'allais et vous n'êtes parti que parce que Bella vous appelait. Vous respirez la joie de vivre. Bien sûr Edward m'a retenu et m'a presque tué à cause de sa soif mais il ne l'a pas fait. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris c'est très rare, et c'est assez extraordinaire. De plus j'ai compris que cela ne faisait pas longtemps que Bella et Edward étaient devenus comme cela. C'est donc encore plus dur. Edward, vous paraissez jaloux de Bella, mais comme le dit Carlisle vous n'avez aucune raison. Vous vous êtes arrêtez. Vous avez réussi. Je ressens bien que cette soif n'est vraiment pas quelque chose de facile, et cela doit être horrible, et je pense même qu'en ce moment vous avez votre gorge qui vous brûle et tout cela à cause de moi, c'est pour cela que je ne vais pas continuer mon monologue très longtemps. Vous êtes des personnes extraordinaires avec des pouvoirs incroyables, et des personnalités bien définies et propres. En plus vous êtes incroyablement beau. Oui j'ai eu peur, oui j'ai voulu m'enfuir, oui pendant plusieurs minutes je considérais Edward comme la pire personne qui existe au monde mais après réflexion l'espèce humaine ne fait pas mieux. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui j'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur vous, car si je serais tombé sur d'autres personnes comme vous je ne serais plus là depuis longtemps. Alors voilà, je remercie le ciel de vous avoir rencontré, que cela soit de la pire façon qu'il soit ou pas. » termina-t-elle.

Un silence énorme se fit. Si Bella aurait té humaine, elle aurait eu les larmes aux yeux j'en suis sûr. Carlisle paraissait très ému. Quant à moi, je ne pouvais que ressentir une certaine envie de serrer Elisabeth dans mes bras.

_'Je ne mens pas! Je ne dis que ce que je pense '_

Oui j'avais scruté ses pensées. Mais juste pour être sûr qu'elle ne baratinait pas.

« Mer...ci. Merci infiniment. Ce que tu nous as dit nous touche beaucoup. Je vis depuis très longtemps..Et je peux te dire que jamais je n'ai entendu quelqu'un parler de nous comme cela. Une autre personne se serait enfui sans demander son reste. Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire ce que nous somme mais tu as déjà la réponse. Tu l'as deviné Bella et Edward ne sont devenus ce qu'ils sont qu'aujourd'hui même. Je le suis depuis plus de 256 ans » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Wouaw on ne dirait pas. Vous ressemblez plutôt à une personne célèbre. » rigola-t-elle.

Je vis Bella esquisser un sourire à cette remarque.

_'Bella m'a fait la même remarque....Je trouve qu'elle se ressemble un peu dans leur comportement...'_

Je compris alors son sourire. C'est vrai que malgré son grand âge Carlisle était un bel homme.

Nous restâmes donc en silence, dans cet entrepôt.

Le jour allait bientôt se lever.

* * *

_**P.O.V:CARLISLE**_

« Bien je ne voudrais pas paraître méchant mais... Il faut que je l'emmène chasser. Bella tu ne m'as pas répondu veux-tu venir? » annonçais-je.

« Hum..... Je crois qu'il serait nécessaire que je vienne bien que cette idée me répugne. Je voudrais juste raccompagner Elisabeth chez elle. Est-ce que cela vous dérange de m'attendre? »fit-elle.

Elisabeth voulut protester:

« Non Belle ne t'inquiètes pas je peux rentrer toute seule. » protesta-t-elle.

Décidément plus gentille on ne peut trouver.

« Non! Je te raccompagne je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrives quelque chose. Puis-je Carlisle? » insista-t-elle.

Il fallait absolument emmener chasser Edward. Et le jour allait se lever,il fallait se presser. Il me semble qu'il se contrôle mais va-t-il tenir plus longtemps? Je ne veux pas prendre le risque.... bon mais si elle fait vite je pense que cela ira.

« D'accord, il faut juste que tu te presses. Même si Edward se contrôle maintenant, il pourrait craquer à tout moment. » rappelais-je.

Edward grogna. Il ne voulait pas se montrer faible. Je le comprenais.

« Mais comment va-t-on faire pour rentrer aussi vite? Ma maison se trouve à un kilomètre »demanda-t-elle.

Nous sourîmes. Etre vampire pouvait s'avérer pratique aussi.

Edward s'approcha d'Elisabeth et la prit sur son dos. Je voulus l'arrêter mais Bella me stoppa.

_'Carlisle, laisse-le. Il se contrôle, on veillera au gain. Il se pense déjà assez faible comme cela. Laisse-le. J'adore Elisabeth, elle est gentille,attentionnée et très généreuse. Si je n'avais pas confiance en Edward, je ne laisserais pas faire cela.'_

Elle avait sûrement raison.

« Qu'allez vous faire?Pourquoi me portez-vous? »demanda-t-elle à Edward curieuse.

« Nous courons très vite. Mais moi je cours plus vite que Bella et Carlisle. » dit-il avec fierté.

« Pff, On verra bien qui arrivera en premier. On fait la course? »défia Bella.

« D'accord, on parie quoi? » demanda Edward.

Bella parut réfléchir un instant.

« Hum... Le perdant feras ce que veux le gagnant pendant... une heure. Ca te va?» paria-t-elle

« Parfait, alors prépare-toi à mordre la poussière » annonça-t-il.

« 3...2....1...GO! » hurla-t-elle.

Et ils partirent en courant. Je les suivais pour ne pas perdre Edward de vue. Dans les cent premiers mètres Bella devançait mais voyant son léger retard Edward accéléra et dépassa cette dernière. Elisabeth était plaquée contre le dos d'Edward . Elle était terrorisée et amusée en même temps.

A l'instar d'Edward,Bella rattrapa son retard. Et le reste de la course se déroula ainsi.

Mais dans les cents derniers mètres, Bella et Edward donnèrent tous ceux qu'ils avaient. J'accélérais aussi. C'est alors qu'un chien surgit de nulle part. Bella ne l'ayant pas vu, l'évita de justesse mais cela lui prit un peu plus de temps.

Malheureusement elle en réussit pas à rattraper son retard et Edward gagna la course.

« Yahou! Tu es à moi pour une heure! » hurla ce dernier alors qu'il déposais Elisabeth.

Bella paraissait dégoutée. Elisabeth avait du mal à tenir debout. Elle s'assit donc sur les marches du perron.

« Mer...merci... c'était rapide » murmura-t-elle enfin.

C'est vrai que la course n'avait durée qu'a peine une minute.

Bella s'approcha d'Edward.

« C'était la faute du chien! Il y a eu gêne! Il faut la refaire. Ein Carlisle! » dit-elle.

« Je ne prendrais aucun parti » annonçais-je

Edward laissa apparaître un grand sourire. Bella fit la moue.

« Mais..Carlisle » supplia-t-elle.

Je secouais la tête.

Bella découragée s'approcha donc d'Elisabeth et la serra dans ses bras.

« Au revoir » dit-elle.

«J'...J'étouffe » réussi-t-elle a murmurée.

« Ah désolée... » s'excusa-t-elle en s'écartant d'elle.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Nous aussi » dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

« Au revoir Carlisle. Prenez bien soin d'eux. » déclara-t-elle.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Juste pour ton bien .Ne dis... »

« ...rien à personne. D'accord. Qui me croirais de toute façon? »me coupa-t-elle.

Edward s'approcha d'elle, et la prit dans les bras. Au bout d'un moment elle étouffa mais Edward ne la lâchais plus.

« Edwrad, lâches la s'il te plaît » dis-je.

Edward s'exécuta avec beaucoup de lenteur. Il se retourna et ses pupilles avait virés au noir. Il avait soif.

« Bien au revoir à tous » nous dit-elle en rentrant chez elle.

Apparemment elle n'avait rien remarqué. Et c'était beaucoup mieux comme cela. Bella et moi nous nous regardâmes. Elle avait aussi compris.

Si je ne l'avais pas interrompue, et si il n'avait pas eu un aussi grand contrôle de lui-même. Elisabeth serait morte à cet instant là.

Il fallait se dépêcher. Le soleil allait se lever et Edward avait soif.

« Bien il faut y aller; Je vais vous amener dans une forêt. Il faut se dépêcher car l'on brille au soleil. » annonçais-je.

« Ah bon?! » dirent-ils à l'unisson.

« Oui, c'ets encore une de nos nombreuses particularités. Il ne faut pas que les humains nous voient. Allez dépêchez-vous! » insistais-je.

« N'oublies pas tu m'obéis pendant une heure » rappela Edward.

« Oui..oui » marmonna-t-elle.

Edward apparemment ignorait son geste. Lorsqu'il l'a serré dans se bras, il avait eu envie d'elle. Il voulait son sang.

Cette partie de chasse allait décidément être très dur.

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé? **

**Le 8 ème chapitre portera donc sur leur première chasse.**

**Comme vous le savez, les cours reprennent lundi :'( J'aurais donc beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire.(Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut engueler c'est nos profs :P )**

**J'essaierais donc de poster un chapitre par semaine au moins. :D**

**Voilà,voilà. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonne fêtes.**

**Je n'ai besoin que d'une chose: REVIEWS :D**


	9. Chapter 8:Première chasse

**Voilà mes amis! Le petit chapitre 8. Alors désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai énormément de travail :S, je ne sais pas pour vous......**

**Comment s'est passé votre rentrée? Fatigante ein?! Pareil pour moi ;)**

**Donc ce chapitre parle de la chasse. J'ai un petit quelque chose à dire.**

**Si ce que j'ai écris à propos des animaux,pourraient blesser quelqu'un j'en suis terriblement désolé, car ce n'était pas dans mon intention :( J'adore les animaux! :D**

**B&J:Merci beaucoup, mais effectivement tu n'en sauras rien ;) Merci de ne pas faire parti de ses « méchants lecteurs ».**

**Assez de Blabla **

**Bon voyage ;)**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 8:PREMIERE CHASSE.**_

_**P.O.V:EDWARD**_

Cela faisait un bonne dizaine de minutes que nous courions à tout allure en direction du petit point vert.

J'avais hâte,très hâte même... Plus que quelques minutes et je pourrais étancher cette soif insoutenable soif qui m'incendiait la gorge. J'étais extrêmement déçu.... J'avais failli craquer.

Alors que nous courrions en direction d'une forêt,à l'abri des premiers rayons du soleil. Je me repassais la scène en boucle dans ma tête.

Lorsque je m'étais approché d'Élisabeth pour l'enlacer ma brûlure avait augmenter pour me faire encore plus souffrir. Et pendant ce laps de temps, une petite voix me disait _« Mords-la..Tu en as envie...Elle sent si bon... Allez ce n'est rien! »_

Mais je ne l'avais pas écouté, sachant que ce n'était que ma soif qui parlait. Je pouvais me passer de sang humain,cela ne m'était pas indispensable,comme je le pensais plus tôt. J'allais donc retirer mes bras lorsqu'il se passa la même chose que tout à l'heure dans l'entrepôt: mon corps ne m'obéissait plus. Mes bras ne se retiraient pas.

Mais j'avais compris comment faire. Il fallait que je me concentre, pour que mon corps m'obéisse à nouveau. Je ne voulais pas que Carlisle ,Bella et Élisabeth s'en rendent compte. Alors que je me concentrais j'avais alors jeté un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi. Carlisle et Bella se regardaient anxieux.

'Q_ue se passe-t-il?Peut-être la même chose que tout à l'heure?Peut-être va-t-il la tuer?Non il n'en est pas capable...En tout cas il a soif,mais il essaie de se retenir à ce que je vois'_

_'Que se passe-t-il Carlisle?'demanda Bella._

Carlisle regarda alors Bella, puis moi, puis Élisabeth. Au bout d'un moment elle comprit.

_'Quoi?!Il a soif, mais il faut tout de suite l'éloigner de Élisabeth. Main..'_

Carlisle secoua la tête.

« Edward lâche-là s'il te plaît » dit-il.

Malheureusement ils avaient deviné. Je ne pouvais pas la lâcher comme cela,il le savait très bien.

Mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Élisabeth s'en rendent compte. Ma concentration devint très intense. Alors qu'Élisabeth commençait un peu à étouffer j'entendis à nouveau cette petite voix: _« N'essaie pas de résister....tu peux la tuer..Personne ne t'en voudra..Allez ce n'est rien, tu en as envie »_

Ces paroles m'avaient dégouté, car je savais qu'elle provenait d'une petite partie de moi-même. Alors avec beaucoup de concentration, je desserra lentement mes bras et m'éloigna le plus vite possible d'Élisabeth.

« Est-ce encore loin Carlisle?Le jour ne vas pas tarder à se lever! » demanda Bella.

La voix de Bella me sortit de mon 'flash back'

« Regarde c'est là-bas! » répondit-il en pointant du doigt le point vert qui s'était considérablement agrandit. Il se trouvait à environ deux kilomètres de là.

« D'accord » dit-elle.

Puis ce fut le silence. Je n'entendais que furtivement nos pas foulant le sol. Même en courant nous étions très gracieux.

Bella regardait la forêt et le soleil successivement, de peur que ces premiers rayons ne nous atteignent avant que l'on puisse arriver là-bas.

Je regardais le paysage autour de moi. A droite se trouvait le grand lac Michigan. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Je peinais à apercevoir l'autre côté. Au loin je pouvais apercevoir quelques rayons se reflétant sur une eau bleu clair,presque translucide. J'aurais voulu la toucher, mais Carlisle et Bella accélérèrent m'obligeant à suivre leur rythme.

Au fur et à mesure que l'on s'éloignait du bord du lac le petit point vert grossissait de plus en plus,laissant apparaître la forme de quelques arbres. Je décidais de briser ce silence pesant

« Carlisle? » demandais-je en me rapprochant de lui.

« Oui? Que veux-tu Edward » répondit-il gentiment.

« Je me demandais quels animaux allait-on trouver dans cette forêt? »demandais-je.

Je me posais vraiment la question... C'était ma première chasse.

Carlisle parut réfléchir un instant..

« J'ai chassé une ou deux fois dans cette forêt et j'y ai trouvé des cerfs,des biches,des loups,sangliers... »récita Carlisle.

« Mais...Mais..C'est horrible pour ces pauvres bêtes » bégaya Bella.

« Je sais..Mais il vaut mieux tuer des animaux que des humains ne crois-tu pas? »répliqua Carlisle doucement.

Je la comprenais, l'idée de tuer des animaux de les vider de leur sang m'horrifiait aussi.

« Oui..C'est vrai..Mais c'est quand même tués des bêtes de Dieu!Je n'aimerais jamais le fait de devoir tuer des êtres vivants pour assouvir mes propres besoins. » riposta-t-elle.

« Je te comprends parfaitement, mais nous en avons besoin... C'est les animaux où les humains...Et comme tu n'as pas envie de sang humain, crois mois c'est un énorme avantage » déclara-t-il.

Je regardai Carlisle, il était soucieux. Je décidai donc de lire dans ses pensées pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

_'Hum....J'espère que le sang animal calmera la soif d' Edward. Ils sont tellement différents des autres vampires que je me demande s'ils aimeront le sang animal. Mais il a l'air très calme,plus que tout à l'heure... J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider.._

_J'ai eu une légère frayeur tout à l'heure,heureusement qu'Élisabeth ne l'a pas remarqué..'_

Je baissais les yeux..J'avais honte. Honte de moi.,de mon comportement, de ce que j'étais devenu. Je m'étais juré de ne plus recommencer. Tout cela c'est à cause de cette maudite soif...Bella elle ne la connaissait pas. Elle ne connaissait pas cette envie de sang, cette brûlure vous incendiant la gorge, la perte de contrôle, l'envie de...Tuer...

Et Belle qui s'en sortait si bien, ce n'était pas juste...Mais...Elle est à moi pour une heure non? Il me reste une quarante minutes pour lui faire vivre un enfer.

Que vais-je donc lui faire subir?Hum....

Je la scrutais attentivement. Elle paraissait inquiète... Elle regardait encore les rayons du soleil... Pourquoi cela l'inquiétait tant?Cela n'allais pas nous tuer enfin!

« Carlisle dans combien de temps serons-nous arrivé? »demanda-t-elle.

« Environ cinq minutes » répondit-il.

Cinq minutes...Cinq minutes....Mmmh Que lui faire faire?Bah j'ai encore du temps!

J'étais bercé par le bruit de nos pas touchant le sol,lorsque tout d'un coup...

_**P.O.V:BELLA:**_

« CARLISLE REGARDE! »criais-je

D'instinct nous tournâmes la tête si rapidement que j'aurais pu me l'arracher.

Ça y est les premiers rayons du soleil, allait nous atteindre. Et ce n'est pas le pire. Certaines personnes se réveillaient,et sortaient.

Edward se tendit, le sang humain commençait à l'atteindre. Il me lança un regard noir.

Quelle idiote j'étais! Pourquoi avais-je hurlé?!

Carlisle réagit très vite, il nous ordonna de partir à toute vitesse vers la forêt. Et sur ce il partit en courant,suivit d' Edward. Ce dernier dépassa très rapidement Carlisle car il courrait plus vite. Je mis plusieurs se secondes à m'apercevoir de leur départ précipité.

Je tournais la tête pour aller dans leur direction, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. C'était impossible. De plus, je sentis un léger picotement dans ma gorge... Une mini brûlure... Bizarre très bizarre. Mais elle n'était pas très forte. J'étais tellement intriguée que je ne pensais plus à bouger cherchant donc la signification et la provenance de cette douleur.

Edward et Carlisle se retournèrent à la fois étonné et inquiet que je ne les ai pas suivi. Edward retint sa respiration arriva à mon niveau en quelques secondes, me balança sur une épaule et partit à la même vitesse.

Edward retenait toujours sa respiration. Je lui murmurai un merci presque inaudible mais il l'avait bien évidemment entendu. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris. Je ne bougeais pas c'est tout. Cette brûlure..Elle ressemblait tellement à...Je ne me souviens plus. C'était la course contre le soleil. Heureusement que nous traversions une plaine habité que que par des animaux. Devant des humains je ne serais ce que nous aurions du faire...

Nous arrivions enfin dans cette forêt. Après s'être engouffrés dans ses arbres, Edward me reposa et je murmurais un autre merci à Edward . Ce dernier me remercia d'un hochement de tête. Carlisle s'approcha de nous et demanda:

« Pourquoi étais-tu tétanisée? »demanda-t-il, en s'approchant de moi

« Je...Je je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai mis du temps à me rendre compte que vous étiez partis. Et lorsque plusieurs personnes ont commencé à sortir.... »commençais-je... J'hésitais, je en voulais pas dire que j'avais ressenti une douleur...

Mais il faut le dire à Carlisle peut-être qu'il pourra m'aider...

« Oui...? » rappela Edward.

« J...J'ai...ressenti comme une certaine brûlure dans ma gorge... » annonçais-je.

Les garçons laissèrent échapper un petit « HOOO »

« Quoi...? C'est mal? C'était tout petit, mais je l'ai bien senti. Ça n'a eu aucun impacte sur moi, à part le fait que cela m'a intrigué c'est tout. » m'empressais-je d'ajouter.

« Bella cela veut dire que tu es quand même sensible au sang humain...juste moins que nous. C'est tout» me rassura-t-il.

_'Je vous le promets' dis-je dans leur tête_

« Et ça n'a eu aucun effet?Tu es sûre? Pourtant tu es resté paralysé! » dit Edward.

« Oui parce que je me demandais d'où ça venait. J'ai été tellement intrigué par cela...je ne pensais même plus à bouger. Je connais cette douleur... » me défendais-je.

Carlisle et Edward écoutèrent attentivement la suite.

« J'ai trouvé, c'est la même qui m'a fait souffrir pendant trois jours. Les trois jours où j'ai perdu mon âme... » soufflais-je.

Carlisle se raidit.... Je regrettais immédiatement mes mots.

« Bien il faut mieux commencer à chasser maintenant... Je vais vous apprendre,d'abord suivez-moi. » annonça lentement Carlisle

« Je suis désolé... » m'excusais-je.

« Je le sais Bella ne t'inquiète pas d'abord concentre toi su ta première chasse. » dit-il doucement.

J'acquiesçai, nous le suivîmes et nous nous enfonçâmes dans les profondeurs et les ténèbres de la forêt.

_**P.O.V:CARLISLE**_

Hum....Comment m'y prendre.. Je ne savais comment leur apprendre à chasser. J'avais peur de m'y prendre mal, et que....des vies humaines soient menés à disparaître en partie à cause de moi.

J'avais appris à chasser seul,tout seul,,il y,a deux siècles.... Je n'ai jamais 'enseigné l'art de chasser'

Hum..Je pense que je vais commencer par leur faire travailler leur ouïe puis après leur odorat... On verra ce que cela donnera.

Je me concentra quelques instants. Au bout d'un moment je perçus, le bruit d'une cascade, au sud-est. Voilà donc pour l'ouïe. Il ne me restait plus qu'a trouver...des cerfs ou des biches,des proies faciles. Quelques instants plus tard je perçus le clapotement de l'eau et le bruit de langues qui lapaient l'eau. Je libérais alors mon odorat et je reconnus l'odorat de cerf. Parfait.

Je me retournais donc, pour leur faire face. Belle et Edward s'immobilisèrent en même temps. Je remarquais qu'Edward avait toujours les pupilles noirs, et que Bella avait toujours le visage torturée..

« Bien, Première chose » annonçais-je.

_**P.O.V:EDWARD**_

Nous marchions depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes quand Carlisle s'immobilisa. J'avais profité de cette petite marche pour réfléchir au gage de Bella. Que j'avais trouvé!

Alors que jubilais intérieurement, Carlisle se retourna avec un air grave et sérieux. J'en oubliais tout de suite le gage, et ma soif ressurgit aussitôt. J'observais brièvement Bella:Son visage était torturée.

Je comprenais sa réaction,mais il fallait bien qu'elle le fasse. C'était les animaux ou les humains..

« Bien,Première chose » annonça Carlisle.

« Vous devez vous concentrer,maintenant. Nous allons d'abord travailler l'ouïe. Vous devez bloquer votre respiration. C'est très important. Que percevez-vous.? »demanda Carlisle, en tournant autour de nous.

Le fait que mon corps n'est plus besoin d' oxygène me paraissait encore bizarre. J'avais du mal à croire que le fait de respirer ne m'était pas indispensable. Mais j'obéis et me concentra sur mon ouïe devenu depuis peu très affinée.

« Tout » aurais-je pu lui répondre. J'entendis Bella souffler aussi ce simple mot.

Aussi infime qu'était ce son,Carlisle le perçut et précisa:

« Fermez les yeux, et concentrez-vous d'abord sur ce qui vous entoure. Qu'entendez-vous? »

J'obtempérais. J'entendis alors, la respiration de Carlisle ; ses pas feutrés sur le tapis de feuilles mortes;le pouls de petits oiseaux;le frottement de leurs ailes contre la paille constituant leur petit nid.....

Ce fut Bella qui répondit:

« J'entends...Ta respiration,. Le bruit de petites fourmis foulant le tronc d'un arbre. Le bruissement des feuilles, le bourdonnement d'une petite abeille.... » répondit-elle.

« Bien très bien. Et toi Edward? » me demanda-t-il.

«Un peu près la même chose. A part que j'entends plus profondément les pensées » répondis-je légèrement intrigué.

C'était vrai. Pendant quelques secondes j'avais cru entendre, les pensées de Bella. Mais elles avaient disparu plus vite encore qu'elles n'étaient apparu.

« Oui, pareil pour moi. En me concentrant sur les bruits qui m'entourent,j'ai pu entendre quelques une de vos pensées. Mais elles sont repartis aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparu »reconnu Bella.

_'Hum...intéressant...A mon avis cela est dû à leur concentration faudra retravailler cela plus tard' pensa Carlisle._

« Oui c'est intéressant,mais il ne faut pas penser à cela pour l'instant. Passez outre les pensées, et élargissez votre horizon. Continuez les yeux toujours clos » conseilla-t-il.

Encore une fois j'obtempérais. Je me concentrais plus fortement. Et encore une fois je crus entendre les pensées de Bella,qui disparurent très vite. Je passa outre les pensées de Carlisle. J'entendis à nouveau le pouls de oiseaux,le bruit des feuilles.

Je ne voyais pas trop ce que voulait dire Carlisle mais j'essayais alors d'élargir mon horizon... Et au bout de quelques secondes j'entendis le vent hurler au loin, le bruit d'une cascade, le bruit du plongeon des quelques poissons qui peuplaient ces lieux...

« Alors? » demanda Carlisle toujours très patient.

Je voulus répondre mais Bella me devança:

« Hum... Le bruit d'une cascade,le vent hurler,le bruit des feuilles qui s'envolent.... »commença-t-elle.

« … et qui effleurent les branches des arbres:les quelques poisson qui plongent dans l'eau;le bruit des branches qui s'agitent, le bruit... » continuais-je

« ...de langues lapant l'eau,non loin de la cascade »termina-t-elle.

« La cascada au sud-est » soufflons-nous à l'unisson.

Carlisle hocha la tête, content. Un sourire s'était formé sur son visage quasi parfait.

« Bien très bien!Je suis fière de vous! » nous encouragea-t-il.

Alors que son air grave réapparut,Carlisle annonça:

« Maintenant, vous allez pouvoir de nouveau respirer. Et a ce moment là vous allez vous concentrer sur une seule chose. La première chose que vous allez sentir est un arôme certes pas très appétissant mais qui va vous donner envie. Il faut faire attention, je sais que ça va être dur, mais si vous sentez un arôme plus appétissant que vous allez en sentir à l'instant,fuyez,fuyez le plus loin possible de cette tentation,si vous le pouvez. » annonça-t-il.

Je sentis Belle se raidir.

«Mais, je ne sais ni quels gestes avoir ni quel comportement adopter...Que faire? »s'affola-t-elle

Je me posai exactement les mêmes questions. Que faire? Comment vais-je réagir? Vais-je tuer quelqu'un? Que va-t-il se passer?

« Bella, ne t'inquiètes pas c'est normal que tu t'affoles. Et je pense qu'Edward aussi. Faites confiance à votre instinct cela viens comme cela. Je vais vous suivre, il y a au moins deux gibiers donc un chacun, mais n'oubliez pas que vous êtes des vampires à la recherche de nourriture et que vous pourriez vous battre pour un gibier » nous rappela-t-il.

Cela ne nous rassura pas pour autant. Pendant un cours instant nous nous regardâmes et Bella permit alors à son corps de respirer.

_**P.O.V:BELLA**_

Au moment où je respirais à nouveau un arôme m'envahit tout le corps. Il n'était pas très appétissant. Aussi peu que l'odeur du ruisseau. Je fronçais le nez. Carlisle le remarqua et rit.

« Il faut un peu de temps pour s'y habituer » me dit-il.

J' humais encore une fois. Je savais exactement combien ils étaient:cinq,dont deux femelles, et où ils se trouvaient. J'entendais parfaitement leur pouls battent. Malgré cet arôme je n'avais toujours pas eu de réaction excessive. Cela ne me rassurait qu'à moitié, car même si grâce à cette absence de réaction je savais que je n'étais pas totalement devenu un monstre, je ne savais toujours pas comment m'y prendre.

Je voyais qu'Edward n'avait toujours pas respirer.

« Que dois-je faire? » demandais-je.

« Qu'as-tu envie de faire?Qu'avez-vous envie de faire? » riposta-t-il

Mes yeux étaient fermés,ma concentration intense. J' humais intensément l'air, et l'arôme, tiède et légèrement repoussant envahit tout mon corps. Cette fois-ci,il me parut plus appétissant que la dernière fois, et une violente brûlure plus puissante que les deux petites précédentes m'envahit. J'ouvris les yeux

« Laissez-moi les femelles » annonçais-je.

Les deux garçons rirent.

« Ne pense pas trop à ce que tu fais. Suis ton instinct » dit-il en reculant,pour me laisser passer.

Et je partis en courant, en direction de mon petit-déjeuner. Je voulais ce gibier, j'avais soif.

_**P.O.V:EDWARD**_

Voilà Bella venait de partir. Et c'était maintenant à mon tour. Je n'avais pas osé respirer. J'avais eu peur de ce que j'allais découvrir. Mais la remarque de Bella m'avait fait rire, et je ne pouvais que gouter donc à cette air contenant un arôme apparemment appétissant.

Mais alors que je respirais, un arôme beaucoup moins appétissant que celui d'un humain m'envahit. Elle ne m'attirait pas du tout. Je plissais le nez. Carlisle le remarqua et rit pour la troisième fois.

Je l'interrogeais du regard.

_'Bella a eu la même réaction que toi' m'informa-t-il._

Ah, c'était donc cela.

« Je trouve cela dégoutant... » annonçais-je.

« Par rapport à l'arôme du sang humain, celui de l'animal paraît bien dégoutant mais lorsque tu le goûteras tu le trouveras bon » dit-il.

« Cela m'étonnerait que je le goûte » ripostais-je,froid.

« Edward, tu as soif, tu as BESOIN de te nourrir,sinon le premier humain qui passeras à moins cent mètres de toi,sera mort dans les prochaines secondes, et à cause de toi. Mes paroles sont dur,certes mais je ne dis que la vérité. Veux-tu vraiment cela? » argumenta-t-il.

Je secouais la tête.

« Bien alors maintenant, laisse-toi envahir par cette arôme, et après suis ton instinct. Si tu as peur de faire quelque chose de mal, ne t'inquiètes pas car je te suivrais. Il faut que je rattrape Bella en plus... » me rassura-t-il.

J'acquiesçai bien que l'idée de me laisser envahir par un arôme tiède et qui je trouve pu le chien mouillé ne m'alléchais pas trop. Mais j'obtempérais et me laissa alors envahir par cette arôme.

La première fois je le trouvais toujours aussi dégoutant. Je fermais mes yeux et me concentra Mais lors de la seconde fois, il me parut beaucoup plus appétissant. Alors une violente brûlure s'empara de moi, m'incendiant la gorge. Ça y est . Je venais de laisser le bon Edward derrière moi.

J'ouvris les yeux et parti à toute vitesse sur les traces de Bella.

_**P.O.V:BELLA**_

Je ne contrôlais ni mes gestes ni mes pensées.

Au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais de mes proies, la brûlure augmentait. Je courais avec une aisance impressionnante, évitant tous les troncs d'arbres et tous les obstacles, qui m'obstruait le chemin. J'éclatais d'un rire argentin, tellement c'était incroyable .Parfois même je ne m'en souciais guère les détruisant à mon passage. Ma rapidité mélangé à ma vélocité et ma clairvoyance faisaient que rien ne pouvait stopper ma course. Je ne ressentais ni la froideur du vent ébouriffant mes cheveux,fouettant mon visage et faisant voler ma robe,ni le sol inégal se dérobant sous mes pas qui me donnait l'impression de fouler du coton à chacun de mes pas.

Je prenais encore le temps d'observer ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je ne reconnaissais pas quelques animaux qui apeurés, se cachaient comme ils pouvaient. Je redécouvrais la forêt.

Enfin j'arrivais près de ma proie, et je sentis qu'il fallait que je m'arrête, et faire le moins de bruit possible. Aussi longtemps qu'avait duré ma course,je n'avais pas ressenti la fatigue et je ne m'étais pas essoufflée.

Je remarquais maintenant les cinq,cerf -proies qui continuaient encore à boire. Étais-je allé aussi vite que cela? Oui sûrement.

Je montais silencieusement dans l'immense pin se trouvant à ma gauche. La façon dont je me montais me surprit quelques peu,mais je ne m'y attarda pas. Je m'accroupis sur une branche te observa plus attentivement mes proies. Je ne faisais plus aucun bruit. Je n'entendais plus que la respiration des quelques animaux effrayés par ma présence.

Une des bêtes se détacha du groupe, son arôme paraissait plus appétissant que les autres et paraissait plus facile à attaquer. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à lui sauter dessus j'entendis des pas feutrés arriver à grande vitesse vers moi. J' humais l'odeur et je reconnus celle d' Edward et de Carlisle.

Effectivement quelques secondes plus tard,apparut Edward à demi-accroupi près du sol, suivit de près par Carlisle qui l'observait attentivement. Je vis qu'Edward s'intéressait de près à une des bêtes:celles que j'avais repéré.

Non,non,non il n'avait pas intérêt à me la voler. Il en voulait à ma proie? D'accord il vient de déclarer la guerre! Alors d'un geste autant gracieux que rapide, je sautais de l'arbre et me posa entre Edward et MA proie. Une seule chose pouvait encore m'atteindre:l'instinct de préservation. Je me retournais vers mon ennemi et émis un grognement. Grossière Erreur: les bêtes affolées partirent ne courant,dans tous le sens.

Edward me lança un regard noir, et d'un même mouvement nous partîmes à la poursuite de la seul et unique proie qui nous intéressait.

Carlisle qui avait tout suivi de loin, se lança à notre poursuite, nous intimant de ne pas nous battre. Mes ses protestations ne servirent à rien et nous continuâmes notre course poursuite.

Nous courrions à demi-accroupi. Nous étions de force égale,mais Edward était légèrement plus rapide que moi .Néanmoins l'attrait de ma proie me faisait rattraper mon retard à chaque fois. Alors que nous sautions d'arbre en arbre, nous rapprochant de plus en plus de la bête apeuré,Edward se stoppa net.

Profitant de cet instant et ne m'en souciant guère,je pris de l'avance et lorsque je fus à bonne distance je me lançais avec légèreté et agilité sur ma proie. Le duel fut plus que facile. Le cerf très surpris, s'affala sous mon poids et je pus le mordre au cou très rapidement.

Le goût du sang n'était pas très appétissant mais il était chaud et apaisa enfin cette brûlure insoutenable. Au fur et à mesure que j'aspirais son sang,les cris du cerf cessèrent et il s'éteignit. Je me releva et secoua mes vêtement pour enlever toute la poussière. Je n'avais pas fait un travail très soigneux: du sang tachetait ma robe à diverses endroits, je ne ressemblais plus à rien.

Cependant je n'étais pas très rassasié. J' humais encore une fois et perçus une odeur, appétissante. Je trouvais très vite une proie non loin de là. Je partis à sa recherche, et après l'avoir trouvé et tué, je revins sur mes pas et trouva Edward Carlisle grâce à plusieurs traces olfactives.

_**P.O.V:EDWARD**_

Alors que je pourchassais ma proie,un arôme beaucoup plus intéressant me submergea-si appétissant qu'il ne pouvait qu'être humain. Je m'étais arrêté,paralysé par la peur, et le déchirement. Devrais-je être un monstre en poursuivant cette trace et en refusant le cerf? Ou devais-je refuser à l'incroyable arôme humain,et ne me contenter d'un animal?

Heureusement,le vent tourna me libérant de cette arôme insoutenable.

A ce moment là Carlisle et Bella arrivèrent.

« Il faut que je parte »murmurais-je.

Et je partis en courant à une vitesse incroyable,aussi loin possible que cette tentation. Je sentis Carlisle et Bella me suivre.

Sur mon chemin, je sentis un arôme plus appétissant que celui d'autres aniamux. Je changea de cap,suivis sa piste, et monta dans un immense arbre. C'est là que je le vis. Un puma allongé sur une branche,lui aussi en chasse.

Je ne réfléchis pas plus que deux secondes et me lança sur le puma. Mon élan nous fit tomber par terre mais je ne ressentis pas le choc lors de la collision avec le sol. Ma proie se débattit, mais pour rien. Ses griffes m'atteignaient rarement, et lorsqu'elles arrivaient à m'effleurer,je ne ressentais rien. Rapidement je trouvais son cou, et planta mes dents dans sa chair. Je ne sentis ni les poils ni les tendons. Alors que je le vidais de son sang, ses feulements s'atténuèrent,et le puma mourut. Je venais de tuer ma première bête.

Aussitôt après que j'ai finit, ma soif disparût presque totalement. Je n'avais pas été très propre mais je m'en fichais.

C'est alors que je vis Carlisle et Bella arriver d'un air grave.

* * *

**Voilà,voilà, et bien prochain chapitre dans une semaine.**

**Pour m'encourager à poursuivre..petite Reviews? NON? **

**Allez juste une petite, ça ne fait pas de mal, et cela m'emplit de joie :D**

**:D **


	10. Chapter 9:Ainsi va la vie

**Voilà, mon magnifique chapitre 9._ (Hum.... Hum...)_**

**Il est tellement bien que je suis sûr qu'il va vous plaire (_EH OH!)_. **

**Non sérieusement je pense que je me suis surpassé sur ce coup-là (_NON MAIS JE RÊVE?!) _**

**Attendez-moi je reviens.... 'c_ris, insultes, coups de batte ' _Voilà, je suis allé régler son compte à ma petite voix dans ma tête, je crois que c'est ma conscience... Bah... elle s'en remettra. Parfois elle n'arrive pas à supporter mon grand et magnifique égo ;)..... Qui a osé toussoter? :P**

**Plus sérieusement,(_comme si c'était possible )_ dans ce chapitre '_ léger coup de batte'. _Voilà là elle est K.O. **

**Alors dans ce chapitre, j'ai fais plusieurs petit clin d'œil à certaines séries, B.D et même SECRET STORY. (Si,si ;) ) Ce chapitre sera beaucoup plus détendu que les autres, mais ce n'est qu'un léger répit, bientôt vont apparaître d'autres personnages propres à S.M. Je vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agit( J'attends des propositions, je vous dirai si vous avez raison ou pas :) )**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à S.M**

**Sur ce Bon voyage ;)**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 9: AINSI VA LA VIE...**_

_**P.O.V:CARLISLE**_

Il se battait pour une proie. Je savais que cela arriverait vu leur esprit de compétition, mais par contre je n'avais pas prévu Ça. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

Comment se fait-il qu'un humain soit passé près d'ici? J'avais pris toutes les précautions que je pouvais. Ce n'était pas une forêt très fréquenté, et elle se trouvait à plus d'un kilomètres d'une habitation... De plus l'endroit où je les avais amenés était situé loin de la lisière et de toutes traces ou constructions humaines....

Oui j'avais pris toute mes précautions mais cela c'était quand même passé....

Alors que j'arrivais près d'Edward qui venait de tuer son premier gibier, et pas n'importe lequel,un puma, flanqué de Bella, je me repassais la scène dans la tête.

Je le suivais de près, ainsi que Bella. Ils se battaient pour une même proie, ce qui pouvait arriver lors d'une chasse commune. Je leur intimais de s'arrêter,mais je parlais bien évidemment à des sourds.

Edward avait une légère avance lorsque brutalement il s'etait figé,Bella a elle continué sa course.

Je ne compris pas au départ,mais lorsque j' humais un arôme délicieux ,mais qui ne me fit aucun effet, je compris.

Edward avait sentit le sang d'un humain. Il est resté figer pendant plusieurs minutes débattant intérieurement. Il ne savait que faire céder ou s'enfuir. Mais à ma plus grande surprise,Edward partit le plus loin possible de cette tentation,dès qu'il le put. C'était en partie grâce au vent qui avait tourné. Ce garçon m'étonnera toujours, il est juste incroyable.

La voix d'Edward me sortit de mes pensées.

« Qu..Que se passe-t-il? »demanda-t-il affolé.

Ni moi,ni Bella ne répondirent,tous les deux perdu dans nos pensées.

Notre silence, inquiéta encore plus Edward.

« Que se passe-t-il? Vous affichez tous les deux un air grave » dit-il.

Effectivement, j'affichais un air grave. Je changeais tout de suite d'expression et m'empressais de répondre à Edward qui s'était rapproché de nous.

« Rien...Rien... Ne t'inquiètes pas je repensais juste à ton incroyable geste » le rassurais-je.

« Hein?! » s'étonna-t-il.

« Oui!Écoute tu es parti alors que tu pouvais facilement céder à la tentation..C'est un grand geste,un grand contrôle de toi-même que tu nous prouves à cet instant. » m'exclamais-je.

« Oh » s'exclama-t-il.

Edward parut tout de suite soulagé.

« Comment as-tu fait? » demandais-je.

« J'ai cessé de respirer » dit-il.

« C'est incroyable pour un vampire nouveau-né. » soufflais-je

_'Je suis très content de toi Edward' ajoutais-je dans ma tête._

« Merci Carlisle,bien que je ne mérite pas tes félicitations...Bella...Qu'as-tu? Tu ne parles pas depuis tout à l'heure, » demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet.

« Je...Je...suis désolé » répondit-elle au bout d'un certains temps.

« De quoi? » demandons-nous à l'unisson.

« J'aurais dû m'arrêter et te laisser le gibier, il y a aurait eu moins de risque pour l'humain » dit-elle.

Bella,toujours aussi gentille à ce que je vois.. Peut-être même un peu trop.

« Ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute, ce n'aurait peut-être même servi à rien...De plus tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal.... » m'empressais-je de répondre.

Belle ne semblait toujours pas très convaincu...

« Bella? » appela Edward.

« Oui? » répondit-elle.

« Souviens-toi,tu est à moi pour un heure...Et là je t'ordonnes de ne pas te sentir coupable,d'accord? Tu n'aurais pu rien arranger »dit-il.

_'Bonne idée Edward' le gratifias-je._

« Grrrr.. Ce n'est pas juste. Mais dis-moi, tu as eu une heure pour faire ce que tu voulais de moi et tu ne t'en es servi que pour que je ne me sentes pas coupable? Mais c'est que tu es un gentil garçon toi » dit-elle en rigolant et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Cela eut le don de détendre l'atmosphère. Edward se défendit gentiment. Et ils commencèrent à se battre doucement se taquinant et se défiant encore l'un l'autre. Il s'entendait bien, cela me rassurait..

Après leur petites gamineries, ils se tournèrent vers moi et me demandèrent d'une même voix.

« Bien Carlisle. Que faisons-nous maintenant? »

_**6 Mois Plus tard, 15 Décembre 1918,Wisconsin.**_

_**P.O.V.:BELLA**_

« Non,non et non! » criais-je.

J'en avais assez. Assez qu'il gagne à la course à chaque fois. Edward explosa de rire à ma réaction

« J'ai encore gagné, et oui j'ai l'habitude,que veux-tu » ricana-t-il en poussant la porte du perron.

Je grogna et le suivit à l'intérieur, Carlisle était rentré, et lisait tranquillement dans le salon.

« Que se passe-t-il encore? » demanda-t-il aussi excédé qu'amusé.

« J'ai encore bat... »commença-t-il.

« Edward a encore triché, et a encore 'gagné' la course » le coupais-je

« Hé! Tu es juste dégouté car tu as encore perdu. Rends-toi à l'évidence, en matière de vitesse tu ne fais pas le poids, sœurette »riposta-t-il.

Sœurette, je suis sûr que vous vous demander pourquoi.

Et bien, six mois ont passé depuis notre transformation, nous sommes donc en décembre 1918. Et nous jouons la plus grande comédie qu'il soit: celle de la famille unies, heureuse, _**humaine.**_

Bien évidemment si la race humaine n'était pas aussi stupide elle se serait rendu compte bien plus tôt de notre bonheur si parfait, si faux.

Bien sûr que nous somme heureux,mais pas autant que nous le montrons... Nous sommes passé par des épreuves difficiles,pour arriver à être un peu plus en accord avec nous même.

Et donc pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Edward Cullen est maintenant mon frère,fils adoptif de Carlisle, et je suis donc sa sœur. Nous sommes frères et sœurs orphelins que Carlisle a décidé de recueillir, bien que notre âge, de 17 ans,soit bien avancé. Edward allait au lycée de la ville, les filles n'y allaient pas à notre âge. Je trouvais cela assez injuste,mais je ne bronchais pas.

Je passais mes journées à nettoyer la maison ou à m'instruire. Oui car plus tard je serais infirmière dans le même hôpital que Carlisle. Les jours où il ne travaillait pas il nous aidait à améliorer nos aptitudes et nos nouveaux pouvoirs. Nouveaux j'ai dit nouveaux?

Oui car Edward n'a plus aucun problème avec son pouvoir de télépathie. Il arrive à bloquer les pensées des gens, ce qui le soulage énormément. Il arrive un peu plus maintenant à parler dans la tête des gens, et d'après Carlisle il deviendra bientôt aussi étanche que moi.

Dommage, car j'arrivais de plus en plus à lire dans ses pensées, et je n'ai plus aucun problème pour communiquer avec les autres par la pensées, et pour mon bouclier. Je pense que lorsque nous serions plus aptes à diriger nos pouvoirs, ce sera une guerre incessante,mais invisible aux yeux des autres.. Je sens qu'on va s'amuser...

Tous les deux avons découvert un nouveau pouvoir, Carlisle était épaté. Edward a celui de la télékinésie et moi celui créer des illusions. Je peux faire croire à des gens qu'ils sont par exemple en Enfer, ou dans une jungle alors qu'ils n'y sont pas. Carlisle m'a dit qu'il avait un jour rencontré quelqu'un ayant le même pouvoir que moi, Zafrina.

Bien sûr Edward et moi n'arrivions pas très bien à contrôler nos nouveaux pouvoirs, Carlisle préférait d'abord que nous nous concentrons sur les autres pour nous améliorer et après nous améliorions nos nouveaux pouvoirs.

Mais parfois il nous arrive d'user de nos pouvoirs à nos insu. Edward m'a un jour lancé un livre à la tête, lorsque nous nous étions disputés. Et donc en colère je lui avais fait croire qu'il était tout seul dans un noir total.

Nous avons un grand contrôle sur les esprits, et cela n'étonnerait pas Carlisle que nous nous découvrions plus tard d'autres pouvoirs. Mais cela nous suffisait pour le moment, car Edward et moi avons du mal à combiner tous ceux qui déjà étaient en notre possession.

Voilà, pour ceux qui est des pouvoirs, vous êtes à jour. C'était fou je parlais à moi-même... Un jour il faudrait que j'arrête....

« Hé! Tu es juste dégouté car tu as encore perdu. Rends-toi à l'évidence, en matière de vitesse tu ne fais pas le poids, sœurette »riposta-t-il.

A ces mots je partis bouder dans la cuisine. Edward m'avait blessé, et j'étais à deux doigts de le plonger dans un enfer si profond, qu'il n'en ressorte jamais indemne.

Oui il ne fallait pas me chercher,surtout en ce moment. Cela faisait un mois que je travaillais plusieurs heures par jour après avoir nettoyé la maison pour essayer de récolter quelques souvenirs de mon adolescence et enfance. Mais depuis ces 30 jours de travail acharné je n'avais récolté que de maigres souvenirs provenant de mes dernières semaines en tant qu'humaine.

Je passais des heures assise à me concentrer, Carlisle à mes côtés pour m'encourager et m'aider. Mais rien à part ces quelques images. Carlisle était très content mais je ne trouvais pas. Je travaillais si dur des heures par jour, de plus je travaillais aussi mes pouvoirs, ce qui me rendait très fatiguée(**Le contrôle de soi-même et la concentration n'épuisent pas vraiment les vampires mais leur en donne la sensation.. Et je vous rappelle que Bella et Edward sont très... ****particuliers ;) )** le soir, mais plus forte qu'Edward,qui avait moins le temps d'améliorer ses pouvoirs.

Carlisle et Edward me suivirent dans la cuisine. Tandis qu' Edward alla se placer en face de moi Carlisle me prit par les épaules et me dit :

« Tu sais bien que tu es plus forte que lui en combat et que tes pouvoirs sont plus développés. Cela aide » dit -il doucement alors qu'il savait très bien qu'Edward entendrait.

Edward qui bien évidemment avait entendu, me tira doucement la langue tel un enfant. Bien que notre rivalité soit élevé, je l'aimais bien celui-là.....

Nous nous regardâmes longuement. Soudain Edward annonça:

« Je vais dans ma chambre » dit-il.

« Ne veux-tu pas aller travailler dans le jardin? » demanda Carlisle.

« Non merci j'améliorais mes pouvoirs cette nuit. » dit-il en montant les escaliers.

Notre maison, ressemblait parfaitement à une maison humaine,normale. Nous avions chacun notre chambre à l'étage,une cuisine,un grand séjour, plusieurs salles d'eau et un grand jardin où nous nous entraînions. Grâce à l'argent que Carlisle avait accumulé au cours de ses deux derniers siècles, nous avons pu nous payer cette joli maison, en bordure de forêt, un peu éloigné du centre de Sheboygan une petite ville situé sur les bords du Lac Michigan. Edward avait insisté pour que l'on habite sur les côtes de ce lac. Il avait juste eu un coup de cœur pour ce paysage. Carlisle travaillait à l'hôpital de Milwaukee, loin me diriez-vous ,mais pas pour un vampire....

« J'ai soif » annonçais-je.

« Cela fait une semaine que tu n'es pas allé chasser... C'est normal que tu ais soif, tu devrais aller chasser » me conseilla-t-il.

« D'accord, je serais de retour cette nuit, pour me battre avec Edward » déclarais-je tandis que je traversais le jardin.

_**P.O.V:EDWARD**_

Alors que je grimpais les escaliers je repensais à notre vie d'aujourd'hui. Je ne vais pas dire que je l'adorais, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas de vivre comme cela.

Au début le fait de ne plus avoir de besoins m'a beaucoup étonné et j'ai eu du mal à me rendre compte que boire de l'eau et manger ne m'était plus utile. Plusieurs fois même, j'avais été dans la cuisine, comme cela prendre un verre d'eau, ou prendre quelque chose à manger. (Et oui tout était là pour faire croire que nous étions normal) A chaque fois je le recrachais immédiatement, dégouté. Maintenant Bella me le rappelle souvent, très souvent. Il y a des fois où j'ai envie de lui balancer un bon livre dans la tête pour la calmer mais bon...

Bella et moi aimions bien nous instruire, mais malheureusement je n'ai été que le seul à aller au lycée. Elle était vraiment déçu mais s'instruisait à la maison,et parfois je lui disais ce que j'avais fais aujourd'hui en classe. C'était un des rares moments où elle restait assise près de moi sans bouger ou faire quelque chose qui me ferait « mal » Bien que cela n'arrive jamais.

Au lycée tout se passait bien. Ayant toujours été bon élève je n'avais pas de problème particulier, ni avec les autres élèves, ni les professeurs. Au grand désespoir de mon grand ami François-Xavier **(si si, il s'appelle comme ça ;) )**, mais il préfère qu'on l'appelle Xav' .... Personnellement je trouve cela ridicule, mais à chaque fois que je ne l'appelle pas comme il veut, il me le fait regretter en me le répétant pendant au moins une bonne heure.... Ce qui fait que je ne me suis trompé qu'une fois.

Ce personnage est vraiment singulier... Mais c'est ce qui me plaît chez lui, nous avons au moins un point en commun. Sinon il est un cancre, qui est presque irrespectueux en vers les professeurs et pas des plus saints d'esprits... Vous me direz comment cela se fait qu'il soit toujours au lycée, qui est réputé pour sa discipline. Et bien tout simplement son père est le maire de la ville. Il ne se fait donc pas renvoyer.. Ce qui énerve considérablement le principal et les professeurs... Bah! Tant mieux pour lui....

Alors que j'arrivais dans ma chambre, je mis Claire de Lune de Debussy une musique que j'adorais et m'allongea sur le canapé. Je me mis alors à me remémorer mon premier jour de lycée. Carlisle avait estimé que vu mon grand travail sur moi même et au résultat de tout mes test, il n'y avait aucun problème du fait que j'aille au lycée. Même si je devais quand même faire très attention.

_**3 Mois plus tôt, 3 septembre 1918,Wisconsin**_

_« Bien, il est temps que tu y ailles » annonça Carlisle en s'approchant de moi._

_Je soufflais un bon coup. _

_« Carlisle.... » commençais-je._

_« Non, non Edward ne t'inquiètes pas tu peux le faire. Bella veillera toute la journée de loin et s'il y a le moindre petit problème elle l'arrangera avec toi. » me rassura-t-il._

_« Et si je mordais quelqu'un? » demandais-je_

_« Bella t'en empêchera, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et au vu de nombreux test que j'ai effectué pour savoir si tu pouvais résister au sang humain, je sais que tu vas réussir. »répéta-t-il._

_Je tournais alors mon regard vers Bella. Celle-ci me fit un clin d'œil et dit:_

_« Bien que je sois très déçu de ne pas pouvoir aller au lycée, à cause du fait que je sois une femme, je t'aiderais ne t'inquiètes pas je veillerais au grain. »_

_Je décidais de lire dans les pensées de Carlisle pour voir ce qu'il pensait._

_« Je sais ce que tu es entrain de faire Edward mais tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de vérifier ce que je pense. Tu peux te contrôler, tu es un des rares qui arrive à le faire aussi bien. Alors prends confiance en toi. » _

_Je lui adressai un sourire chaleureux auquel il répondit. Mais bon, je voulais voir si Bella avait abaissé son bouclier et donc si je pouvais lire ses pensées. J'avais déjà réussi une fois,mais elle m'avait plongé dans le désert sous une très forte chaleur pour me punir._

_J'essayais de me faire le plus discret possible. Mais Bella le remarqua. Quelques secondes plus tard j'entendis dans ma tête._

_« Eh non mon coco, tu m'as eu une fois pas deux, INTERDIT DE LIRE MES PENSEES. Et ne t'inquiètes pas je sait que tout va bien se passer, cela fait plus de trois mois que tu...Es ce que tu es... Et tu es très résistant au sang humain, mais retiens quand même ta respiration le plus possible, ça m'évitera d'intervenir »_

_Et sur ces mots elle me tira la langue, geste futile nous le savions mais qui nous amusait._

_« Bien. A deux contre un je ne peux rien faire. Bien, Carlisle tu peux me faire confiance. Bella nous allons être en retard. Il faudrait y aller. » annonçais-je._

_« D'accord. Carlisle nous rentrerons vers...? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi_

_« 16 heures.. Je pense que c'est ça... Oui c'est cela » dis-je en regardant mon emploi du temps._

_« Bien allez-y. Edward va finir par être en retard » dit-il._

_Et sur ces mots nous partîmes à une vitesse normal vers mon lycée. _

_A environ 800 mètres de l'entrée du lycée, nous nous séparâmes et je continuais donc seul, Bella caché non loin de moi._

_Je commençais à voir d'autres lycéens arriver vêtu de leur uniformes que je portais aussi. Alors que je m'approchais de plus en plus du lycée, je voyais un petit groupe se former autour d'un jeune homme faisant le pitre. Il bougeait beaucoup tout en racontant certaines blagues... Non, en fait je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'il faisait exactement.. Je m'approchais du groupe et retenais ma respiration poussant quelques gens pour me placer au premier rang._

_Depuis que Bella était parti se cacher, plusieurs pensées m'avaient assailli de toute part. Mais avec mes heures de travail je réussissais à bloquer celles que e voulais ou à me focaliser sur une pensée précise. J'avais donc bloqué les pensées de tout le monde sauf celle de Bella, en fin quand elle aura baisser son fichu bouclier._

_Le jeune homme au milieu qui faisait le spectacle avait notre âge et devait être à l'école étant donné qu'il portait le même uniforme, en fin un peu plus froissé à cause de ses gamineries. _

_« Tu sais ce que c'est cette... chose? » entendis-je brusquement dans ma tête._

_Je secouai discrètement ma tête.. _

_« Qui est-ce? » demandais-je à un jeune homme à côté de moi. _

_« Tu es nouveau? C'est François-Xavier mais il veut qu'on l'appelle Xav' enfin très peu lui adresse la parole alors.... » répondit-il _

_Alors que nous l'observions depuis cinq bonnes minutes, il rata un petit saut et tomba par terre. A mon grand étonnement personne ne rit sauf moi, toujours discrètement bien sûr, mais François-Xavier l'entendit, et le jeune homme se releva._

_A ce geste je me tus immédiatement._

_« Qui est ce qui a rit? » demanda-t-il en nous scrutant tout._

_Mais pour qu'il se prenait lui? _

_« Aller dénoncez-vous, je ne ferais rien, à part peut-être vous faire du mal » dit-il_

_Sur ces mots je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Tous les regards se portèrent vers moi. Alors que François-Xavier s'approcha de moi, je continuais de rire, amuser par sa remarque. Visiblement cela n'amusait que moi. _

_« Est-ce toi qui as ris tout à l'heure? » demanda-t-il l'air menaçant._

_« Oui » réussis-je à souffler._

_« Fais attention à toi, je pourrais réduire ta vie à rien et ce jusqu'à ta mort. » dit-il en continuant son jeu._

_Je continuais de rire imperturbable._

_« Pff, de toute façon je suis invincible. » déclara-t-il._

_Cette fois-ci ce fut trop et j''explosais de rire. Aaah si seulement il savait. 'Invincible' , il existe vraiment des gens particuliers ..._

_« Arrêt de rire monsieur le clown, Le principal arrive » entendis-je dans ma tête._

_Effectivement, Le principal Skinner (**Hommage à une série que j'adore. THE SIMPSON)** arriva et demanda:_

_« Que signifie toute cette agitation? » demanda-t-il d'une voix haute et forte._

_Voyant que personne ne répondait je me jetais à l'eau._

_« Rien, Monsieur ne vous inquiétez pas » répondis-je_

_Le principal me scruta quelques secondes, visiblement il ne me reconnaissait pas. Soudain il ouvrit la bouche:_

_« Aaah Monsieur Edward Cullen. Soyez le bienvenue parmi nous. J'espère que vous allez vous plaire ici. Que pensez vous de notre établissement? »demanda-t-il en me prenant par l'épaule._

_Nous nous dirigions vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. Je vis François-Xavier me regarder d'un air bizarre. Comme s'il était intrigué par mon attitude._

_Je décidais de me focaliser sur ses pensées et celles du principal._

_P.S * « Ce jeune homme va remonter le niveau du lycée. Il a un très bon dossier et à l'air d'être un brave garçon. Oui il va rehausser le niveau de cette école et Mère sera très fière de moi »_

_Je ris doucement à cette pensée_

_F.X* « Mais pourquoi m'intrigue-t-il autant? Il est vraiment bizarre, et il a l'air de ne pas avoir peur de moi.... Problème,dis-moi... Et...s'il voulait prendre ma place? »_

_A nouveau je ris. Pour sa place il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire. Décidément aujourd'hui était un jour bien drôle._

_Alors que nous arrivions à la porte de mon premier cours, La Principal s'arrêta et me dit._

_« Edward, je ne vais pas vous mentir. Vous êtes une de nos meilleurs éléments et je compte beaucoup sur vous. Si des élèves vous embête je m'empresserais de les réprimander. Malheureusement un de nos élément François-Xavier, est intouchable. Mais je tâcherais de le réprimander sans que cela ne se voit trop. » _

_P.S* « Autrement dit je ne peux pas... » pensa-t-il._

_« Je tâcherais de faire honneur à ce lycée » déclarais-je._

_Un sourire apparut sur le visage du professeur qui tout content entra dans la salle de classe. Toute l'attention se porta vers nous. Heureusement que je n'étais pas rouge car à force de retenir ma respiration, mon visage aurait viré au rouge tomate depuis une bonne minute._

_« Monsieur Bonnard, voici Edward Cullen un nouvel élève. Il suivra vos cours d'Histoire. » annonça-t-il._

_« Bien Edward, il ne reste qu'une place... a côté de François-Xavier. » dit-il en grimaçant._

_« J'espère que vous vous comporterez bien avec notre nouvel élève » dit le proviseur en s'adressant à toute la classe et sur ces mots il se retira._

_F.X* « Bien, très bien je vais savoir ce qu'il veut celui-là »_

_« Bonjour » dit-il_

_« Bonjour » répondis-je. Au moment où j'ouvrais la bouche, l'arôme d'une trentaines de personnes entrèrent dans mes narines. Ce fut dur, très dur d'y résister ,mais je me concentrais sur autre chose et au bout de quelques minutes d'efforts tous ces arômes devenaient invisible à a ma soif._

_« Bien très bien Edward, tu a sur te contrôler très vite » entendis-je dans ma tête._

_« Pourquoi riais-tu tout à l'heure? » demanda François Xavier du tac au tac._

_« Parce que tu me faisait rire. » répondis-je tout simplement._

_« Parce que je suis tombé c'est cela? » questionna-t-il_

_« Oui et non » répondis-je me repassant la scène dans ma tête._

_« Tu veux prendre ma place c'est cela? » demanda-t-il menaçant._

_« Bien sûr que non, garde-la ta place, je n'en veux pas » le rassurais-je._

_Il parut se détendre et devint soudainement plus gentil._

_« Un jour Napoléon dit à ses généraux » dictait le professeur.*_

_Je recopiais les quelques cours que j'avais raté._

_« Que faisais-tu tout à l'heure? » demandais-je brusquement._

_« C'est une danse qui utilise tout le corps. On bouge tout d'une manière bizarre. C'est moi qui l'ai inventé et je sais qu'un jour elle sera célèbre » dit-il des étoiles plein les yeux._

_Alors que j'allais répondre, Mr Bonnard nous remarqua:_

_«Hum...hum... Monsieur Cullen, Monsieur Desmond? On vous dérange peut-être? Voulez-vous du thé et des petits gâteaux avec ? » demanda-t-il sarcastiquement._

_« Désolé monsieur » répondis-je honteux. Mais François-Xavier ne le prit pas comme cela._

_« Bien sûr que oui, cela fait même plusieurs minutes que j'attends que vous nous proposiez. Visiblement vous êtes long à la détente. » répondit-il sur le même ton._

_Le professeur Bonnard devint soudainement tout rouge et ordonna. _

_« Monsieur Desmond dans le bureau de Monsieur Skinner IMMEDIATEMENT! » _

_François-Xavier se leva doucement blasé, comme s'il avait l'habitude. Je l'interrogeais du regard, il me souffla._

_« Je suis le fils du Maire de cette ville. Personne ne peut me renvoyer. » dit-il avec un sourire moqueur._

_« Aaah D'accord. Et bien à tout de suite » dis-je, en recommençant à écrire._

_« Voilà tu as tout compris. Je t'aime bien toi » dit-il et sur ce il partit en claquant la porte._

_François-Xavier fut de retour dix minutes plus tard et la journée se déroula sans encombre particulière. Je la passais avec François-Xavier qui m'expliquait tout, me posait des questions._

_Le déjeuner fut un peu délicat, je ne pris rien à part un verre d'eau et François-Xavier me demanda à plusieurs reprises pourquoi je ne prenais rien. Je finis ma journée par Mathématique. Et après avoir dit au revoir à apparemment mon nouvel ami, Bella vint me rejoindre à l'endroit même où nous nous étions quitté quelques heures plus tôt._

_Dès son arrivée elle me dit._

_« Ce François-Xavier et définitivement très bizarre. Mais il à l'air de bien t'aimer. Heureusement vu ces relations, il pourrait faire chasser de la ville n'importe qui » annonça-t-elle alors que nous marchions sur le chemin du retour._

_« Oui c'est vrai qu'il m'aime bien. Et qu'il est bizarre... Mais je pense que ce n'est qu'une façade » déclarais-je._

_« Ah oui? Qu'est ce qui te fais penser cela? » demanda-t-elle intriguée._

_« Je ne sais pas trop... Mais il se comporte vraiment différemment avec moi... Et ses pensées... sont particulières ,on dirait qu'il cache quelque chose » dis-je aussi intrigué qu'elle._

_« Bon,on verra demain, Carlisle va être très content de savoir que tu as réussi sans encombre » s'exclama-t-elle elle aussi visiblement très contente._

_« Oui... On verra demain » dis-je en accélérant le pas étant donné que personne ne pouvait nous voir._

_Arrivé chez nous, Carlisle était là. Il n'avait pas encore beaucoup de patient, il en profitait donc pour élargir sa culture général (comme si cela était possible).Dès qu'il nous vit arriver il nous étreignit tour à tour et demanda:_

_« Alors comment s'est passé ce premier jour? » demanda-t-il._

_« Très bien, mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un de vraiment très bizarre. » répondis-je en rigolant._

_« Ah Oui? Qui ça? » demanda -t-il. _

_**3 mois plus tard, 15 janvier 1918,Wisconsin.**_

« EDWWWARRD! » appela Carlisle.

Ce cri eut le don de me sortir violemment de mes pensées.

«Oui? » répondis-je quelques secondes plus tard, après m'être rappelé qui j'étais et où j'étais.

« Il fait nuit, tu as dis que tu t'entrainerais. Bella t'as attendu exprès pour cela. Viens vite! » annonça-t-il moins fort sachant pertinemment que j'avais entendu.

La nuit? Avais-je rêvasser aussi longtemps? Sans doute. Je m'approchais de la fenêtre. Bella revenait de la chasse. Et m'attendait dans le jardin.

Je réfléchis un instant... Oui j'avais envie de me battre... Je descendis à une vitesse non-humaine les escaliers et arriva quelques instants plus tard au milieu du jardin.

« Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'on attends? » m'exclamais-je.

« Prépare-toi à mordre la poussière, frérot. Je tiens à ma revanche. » répondit-elle ne se mettant ne position de combat.

« Je n'attends que ça » répondis-je.

Soudain, Bella se jeta sur moi.

* * *

_***P.S: Principal Skinner**_

_***F.X: François-Xavier **_

**Voilà,voilà maintenant que je n'ai plus de conscience je vais pouvoir me vanter toute seule (_Je....... suis...... toujours...... là... ) _Mais c'est qu'elle est résistante, cella là. '_ bruit de tronçonneuse ' _**

**C'est bon t'es morte?! (_ …... ) _Bien, très bien...**

**Je tiens d'abord à remercier ceux qui m'ont ajoutés en favoris, en alertes, et merci aussi pour les reviews. Et à tous les autres qui lisent cette fic (même si vous ne laissez pas de reviews... :( ) J'espère que j'en aurais encore ^_^**

**Voilà, le prochain chapitre dans une petite semaine. :D**

**BOUTON VERT, BOUTON VERT. C'est SUPER HYPER MEGA GIGA BEAUCOUP (j'ai dis méga?) IMPORTANT QUE VOUS CLIQUIEZ DESSUS ;) **


	11. Chapter 10:Souvienstoi

**Voilà mes amis, mon WONDERFUL chapitre 10! **

**Maintenant que ma petite conscience n'est plus là...._(...Je.... su...)_ Attendez un petit instant je reviens..... _'cris,coups de batte' _La On peut désormais dire (enfin je l'espère) qu'elle ne nous ennuieras plus.**

**Enfin voilà, plusieurs reviewers (que je remercie énormément, pour m'avoir laissé une reviews :D) me demandaient quand est-ce que Bella et Edward allait se rapprocher. Et bien dans ce chapitre! Et beaucoup plus dans le suivant qui est déjà prêt!**

**Ah oui aussi. Dans le prochain chapitre, un nouveau personnage important apparaîtra (pas totalement... mais c'est déjà ça! :) )**

**Alors, Bon voyage ;)**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 10: SOUVIENS-TOI**_

_**P.O.V.:CARLISLE**_

Aaah c'est deux là, toujours en compétition... Un jour je devrais peut-être leur dire qu'il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie, même si la leur est infinie....Bah.. Ils finiront bien par s'en rendrent compte un jour... Lorsque l'amour frappera.

J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont de plus en plus proches,ce n'est peut-être que des impressions mais cela ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il finissent ensemble. J'étais plutôt satisfait de notre vie d'aujourd'hui, j'allais tous les jours travailler à l'hôpital tandis qu'Edward allait au lycée. Bella, elle s'occupait comme elle pouvait, mais je voyais que ne pas pouvoir aller au lycée la gênait...

Ce temps libre rendait la maison très propre, mais elle mettait aussi à profit ce temps pour travailler ses pouvoirs et essayer de se souvenir. Un mot très important pour elle. Elle n'avait absolument aucun souvenir de son enfance/adolescence et cela la perturbait.

Edward allait une fois par semaine se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents à Chicago et pendant cette journée Bella ne se sentait pas très bien... Elle était triste, triste de ne pas savoir qui était ses parents, triste de ne pas pouvoir leur dire 'bonjour' , ne pas savoir où ils sont enterrés..

« AIIIIEUH » pleurnicha Bella.

Bella était par terre à genoux, se tenant le ventre.

« Non, Tu veux me dire que tu as mal avec un minable coup de pied dans le ventre? » demanda Edward qui s'était assit attendant que Bella daigne arrêter sa comédie.

« Non, mais ça avait l'air de faire mal » répondit-elle en se relevant.

« Pfft » soupira Edward.

« Quelque chose te déranges peut-être? » le provoqua-t-elle.

« Non,non rien. Bon, Madame est-elle prête? Pouvons-nous continuer? » demanda Edward sarcastiquement

« Oui bien sûr » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Et ils repartirent dans leur gamineries. Je dois dire que les regarder se battre était assez... impressionnant. Edward essayait de lire dans les pensées de Bella, mais celle-ci les bloquait avec son bouclier. Parfois, Bella faisait exprès de libérer son bouclier pour qu'Edward lise quelque chose qu'elle ne comptait pas faire. Elle pensait qu'elle allait feinter à gauche alors qu'elle feintait à droite.

Cela eut le don d'énerver Edward qui pour se venger, lui lançait une chaise du salon dans la tête. Je ne sais s'il l'a fait exprès mais Bella n'était pas très contente non plus.

« Edward s'il te plaît fais attention, ne casse pas les meubles de la maison » dis-je tout en feuilletant le journal.

« Désolé Carlisle » répondit-il entre deux esquives.

Avec mes yeux de vampires j'arrivais très bien à suivre leurs mouvements. Ils étaient de force égale. Edward donnait de fort coup de poings mais Bella les contrait tous. Bella tapait moins fort mais un peu plus vite, mais Edward les évitait presque tous, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Bella.

Soudain Edward toucha Bella et l'envoya à plus de 25 mètres près sur la clôture. Celle-ci était sur le point de se fendre. Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide vers Bella. Ça va la clotûre n'est aps totalement cassée.

« Edward, je t'ai demandé de ne pas casser les meubles de la maison. Cela incluait tout ce qui se trouve dans le jardin.,AUSSI » dis-je en lisant un article, sur la bourse.

« D'accord Carlisle. » répondit-il alors que Bella se relevait doucement.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas galant de frapper sur une fille, Edward? » déclara-t-elle alors qu'elle revenait près de son adversaire.

« Oui,je sais, mais étant donné que tu n'en es pas une, je n'ai aucun remords » répondit-il.

Je reconnus que cela n'était pas gentil du tout. Bella piquée au vif, chargea de toute ses forces et au dernier moment changea de direction. Edward ne s'y attendant pas, la chercha des yeux quelques secondes. Il l'a trouva derrière-lui, trop tard. Elle frappa de toutes ses forces, et l'envoya au même endroit où elle se trouvait il y a à peine quelques secondes.

« Alors?La petite fifille, s'est fait mal? » demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement out en faisant la moue.

Lorsqu' Edward rencontra la clôture on entendit un crac puis quelque chose qui s'effondre.

« Ça y est ma clôture est classée.. » soupirais-je, me fichant de l'état d'Edward et de Bella.

« Désolé » dirent Edward et Bella d'une même voix.

« Oui,oui 'Désolé' » soupirais-je ne me relevant pour aller voir les dégâts.

Edward se releva et se rapprocha de Bella.

« Quoi tu veux encore te battre? » demanda Bella.

« Oui, je n'ai absolument rien senti » dit-il en sautillant pour montrer qu'il se sentait très bien.

« D'accord, comme tu veux » déclara-t-elle.

Bella se concentra quelques secondes.

« HE! Tu m'as plongé dans le noir tu n'as pas le droit! Je ne vois plus rien »protesta-t-il.

J'observais de plus près les dégâts bien que cela n'était pas utile. Je voyais chaque minuscule fragment de bois, chaque minuscule fissure.

« Hum.... Je ne suis pas capable de le réparer tout seul, il faudra appeler quelqu'un » soupirais-je, me fichant éperdument de ce qui se passait derrière moi.

« Bah, tu ne vois rien, ce n'est pas grave, sers-toi de tes autres sens. Et c'est pour me venger de la chaise dans la tête » ricana-t-elle.

« Ah oui, la chaise... Où est-elle passé celle-la? » pensais-je tout haut.

« Là-bas »dit Bella en montrant la lisière de la forêt du doigt.

J'atteignis rapidement l'endroit et à nouveau je soupirais.

« Allez je suis aveugle, je n'aime pas ça du tout. Arrête-moi ça tout de suite! » ordonna-t-il.

Tout d'un coup Bella fut derrière-lui.

« Tu peux toujours rêver » lui souffla-t-elle dans l'oreille, alors qu'elle lui donnait un grand coup qui l'envoya près de moi, sur la chaise.

« Bella, je pouvais réparer cette chaise. Maintenant il n'y a plus d'espoir qu'elle serve un jour...Faites attention la prochaine fois » soupirais-je à nouveau en me dirigeant vers l'intérieur.

« Désolé Carlisle » dirent Edward et Bella à l'unisson.

« Attends Carlisle! » m'interpella Bella.

« Oui? »répondis-je ne me retournant.

« Eh, mais où vas-tu? On n'a pas finit de se battre » protesta Edward.

« Pfft... Tu rigoles? Je t'ai battu à plat de couture »annonça-t-elle.

« Tu as utilisé ton pouvoir, tu n'en avais pas le droit. » continua-t-il en se rapprochant de nous.

« Parce que toi tu avais le droit d'utiliser le tien? »riposta-t-elle.

« Je...Euh... Non.. Reste... Allez... » bégaya-t-il, visiblement à cours de réponse.

« Je suis désolé je dois parler ,on recommencera demain .Ne t'inquiètes pas» dit-elle, soudainement plus chaleureuse.

« D'accord.... »dit-il visiblement déçu, en allant dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs.

Bella et moi allâmes dans le salon. Je me demandais vraiment ce qu'elle voulait.

« Bien que veux-tu? » demandais-je une fois installés

« Et bien j'aimerais travailler encore mes souvenirs. Je veux absolument, obtenir des résultats et pour cela il faut que je travaille plus » annonça-t-elle.

« Bella, tu as déjà travaillé trois heures aujourd'hui, c'est largement suffisant. » ripostais-je.

Non ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour elle. Je sais que c'est dur, très frustrant mais elle ne pas travailler huit heures par jour. Et si en plus elle n'obtient pas de résultat, cela la tuerait intérieurement.

« Mais Carlisle, c'est très important pour moi, et tu le sais très bien. » protesta-t-elle.

« Non, non je reste sur ma position. Ce n'est pas bien pour toi »dis-je.

« Carlisle écoute. Je ne sais ni qui était mes amis, ni qui j'étais réellement et je ne me souviens même plus de la tête de ma mère et de mon père. Je ne me souviens plus de l'effet que cela me faisait lorsque ma mère essuyait mes larmes, ni quel sentiments je ressentais lorsque mon père me prenait dans mes bras. Je ne me souviens même pas si je taquinais quelqu'un à bout de champ, je ne me souviens pas si j'ai des frères et sœurs, qui sont en ce moment orphelins et perdus. Alors OUI c'est très important pour moi, mais ça apparemment ça te dépasse! »s'écria-t-elle.

Et sur ces mots elle partit dans sa chambre.**(le truc typique des adolescents ;) )**

_**P.O.V:BELLA**_

Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas? C'était horrible, juste horrible! Ne plus se souvenir de la tête de ses parents, c'est impossible à vivre! Edward va une fois par semaine sur la tombe de ses parents. Même s'il s'éclipse discrètement, je le vois, je le sais. Et cela me tue. Cela me détruit, petit à petit.

Alors oui je veux encore et encore travailler pour obtenir des résultats. Mais j'ai besoin de Carlisle...

Je m'effondrais sur mon lit. J'en avais voulu un. Je ne sais pourquoi mais il me réconfortait quelque peu. De plus à environ trois heures du matin, cela faisait plus crédible si j'étais dans mon lit.

Alors que je cherchai la solution à mes problèmes. J'entendis des pas les escaliers. Quelques secondes plus tard. Carlisle arriva et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

Je relevai la tête de l'oreiller pour lui faire face. Nous nous regardâmes longuement. Alors que je lui lançais le regard qui tue, lui me regardai d'un air triste. Il s'en voulait. Je le voyais. Je l'interrogeais du regard.

« Je suis désolé. » annonça-t-il.

Mais avant que j'ai pu dire quelque chose il continua.

« Je ne réalise pas à quelle point cela doit être dur pour toi de ne rien savoir des dernières seize années. » continua-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

« Merci » soufflais-je.

« C'est pourquoi, que l'on va travailler,plus dur même toute la nuit si tu le veux. Mais à une condition. »

« Laquelle? » alors que je sautillais sur moi-même.

« Si tu n'as pas de résultat, tu ne sera pas déçu, d'accord? » demanda-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

J'acquiesçai. J'allais être déçu, je le sais mais j'essaierais de ne pas lui montrer. Carlisle était tellement gentil. Pour Edward et moi, il était comme un père. Nous l'adorions.

« Viens allons dans le salon pour travailler » dit-il en me prenant par les épaules.

« D'accord » répondis-je

Carlisle avait toujours de petits geste attentionnés envers moi. Cela avait le don de me détendre.

Arrivé dans le salon, Carlisle me fit asseoir dans un siège. Il s'assit en face de moi.

« Bien, on va faire comme les dernières fois » commença-t-il.

« D'accord » dis-je ne essayant de me relaxer le plus possible.

« Détends-toi, Concentre-toi et vide toi la tête. Ne pense plus à rien » m'ordonna-t-il.

J'obtempérais. J'essayais. J'avais l'habitude, alors très vite j'étais détendu, je ne pensais plus à rien, à part à mon but. Pour se souvenir, il fallait le vouloir, ce qui était fortement mon cas.

« Bien, tu y arrives de plus en plus vite, maintenant il faut que tu ne penses qu'à une chose:ton but. Tu veux te souvenir de quelle partie? Ton enfance? Adolescence? » me demanda-t-il

« Hum... Mon enfance. » déclarais-je.

« D'accord, alors concentre-toi et laissons faire le temps. Mais n'oublie pas. Si tu n'y arrives pas ne t'énerves pas. Cela briserait toute ta concentration et il faudrait tout recommencer depuis le début. » rappela-t-il.

J'acquiesçai, et on n'entendit plus rien. Je me concentrais. Très fort. Enfance, souvenir, Je le veux. Je n'arrêtais pas de me le répéter dans ma tête. Mais rien. Une heure passa. Puis une seconde, et une troisième. Carlisle n'avait pas bougé me regardant. Edward était sûrement resté dans sa chambre. Il m'intriguait vraiment depuis quelques temps.... J'avais l'impression... qu'il devenait plus qu'un frère pour moi...

Non,non Bella tu y penseras plus tard, il te distrait de ton but...

Enfance,souvenir. Je le veux. Enfance,souvenir,je le veux. A cinq heures du matin, je n'en pouvais plus.

« Carlisle... Je n'y arrive pas, je suis désolé » soupirais-je.

Alors que j'allais me relever, Carlisle me stoppa.

« Non, Bella. Ne bouge pas. Tu n'es jamais resté aussi longtemps. Tu y crois. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Reste encore une heure. Pour moi, Pour toi. » supplia-t-il.

« D'accord. Encore une heure.. » répondis-je, en m réinstallant.

Très vite, je recouvrais, la concentration qui régnait en moi il y a quelques instant.

Enfance,Souvenir, je le veux... Allez....

Enfance,Souvenir,je le veux... Allez

Enfance,Souvenir, je le veux...

Et là ce qui se passa fut plus que bizarre. Ce n'était ni une vision, ni une hallucination. Non c'était un souvenir.

_**14 ans plus tôt, 13 septembre 1904, Chicago.**_

_J'étais debout dans un jardin. J'observais autour de moi et découvris une fille, brune, petite, un visage en forme de cœur. C'était moi, plus petite. Je devais avoir trois, quatre ans. J'étais dans un jardin, en train de jouer. Je m'approchais de moi,petite. Elle sembla ne pas me remarquer... Je m'assis à côté d'elle et la regarda jouer. _

_Elle avait une petite poupée, très sale et très abimée. Mais oui, Sarah... A côté se trouvait un petit dinosaure. Je ris doucement. J'avais toujours eu un petit côté garçon manqué. Elle jouait avec ses petites mains et faisait parler les deux jouets. Apparemment la petite poupée, qui était une princesse essayait de défendre son royaume du grand et méchant Robert, le tyrannosaure._

_« Non, toi pas rentrer dans mon royaume, parce que toi être méchant. » dit la poupée._

_« C'est pas grave,Vais quand même rentrer » dit Robert d'une voix bizarre et grave._

_« AH! Noon. Toi pas rentrer, parce que toi tout détruire. » répondit la princesse._

_« Attention, moi vais rentrer! » prévint le dinosaure._

_« Pouvoir de princesse! Moi repousser toi BOOUM » cria la poupée._

_Et le dinosaure fut envoyé à dix mètres. _

_Soudain ses yeux, enfin, mes yeux s'illuminèrent. _

_« MAMAN! PAPA! » cria-t-elle._

_Je me relevais brusquement. Effectivement mes parents étaient là. Sur la terrasse. Ils étaient tellement beau. Mon père était de taille normal, brun, les yeux marron chocolat, une petite barbe et une moustache. Ma mère avait les cheveux blonds légèrement ondulé tombant aux épaules,les yeux clair, et un visage en forme de cœur. Elle était légèrement plus petite que mon père._

_« Joyeux Anniversaire Bella, Joyeux Anniversaire Bella, Joyeux Anniversaire Bella, Joyeux Anniversaire. »chantèrent-ils._

_Je regrettais qu'ils ne puissent pas me voir, aussi._

_Je regardai mini-moi courir vers mes parents en criant « GATEAU! GATEAU! »., puis je regardai la maison. Et bien apparemment je n'étais pas pauvre. C'était un grand manoir type du XIX° siècle. Derrière mes parents se trouvait une femme en uniforme. Cela devait être une bonne. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, attachés en chignon. Elle était relativement mince Elle devait être âgée de quarante ans, son visage était plutôt ovale._

_Alors que mini-moi traversait toujours le jardin en courant, elle trébucha par terre et s'écorcha la genou. Aaah.....Ma maladresse me hantait dès mon plus jeune âge. Très vite on entendit des pleurs._

_Comme mes parents je me précipitai vers le petit ange qui s'était fait mal._

_« Qu'y a -t-il ma chérie?Tu as mal? » demanda maman affolée._

_« Ze me zuis fait bobo! » sanglota le petit ange._

_« Chuuuut. Ce n'est pas grave, on va aller désinfecter tout cela » dit mon père._

_« Rosa? » appela Maman._

_« Oui? » répondit-elle avec un léger accent portugais._

_« Pouvez-vous aller chercher du désinfectant et un pansement s'il vous plaît? »demanda papa poliment._

_« Oui bien sûr, j'arrive tout de suite » répondit Rosa en s'engouffrant dans le manoir._

_« Za fait mal! » sanglota mini-moi_

_« On sait ma puce,mais très vite tu ne vas plus rien sentir » dit maman en lui caressant le nez._

_J'essayais de m'imaginer que c'était le mien qu'elle caressait, que c'était mes cheveux que mon père touchait..._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Rosa revint avec le désinfectant et le pansement. Elle s'approcha de nous, et se mit à genoux à côté. Elle mit du désinfectent sur du coton et juste avant de l'appliquer dit:_

_« Vai doer um pouco PEIT meu anjo, mas só depois que você já não o mal.»(Cela va faire un peu mal mon petit ange, mais juste après tu n'auras plus mal). Dit-elle d'une voix douce._

_Mini-moi acquiesça lentement et ferma les yeux. Elle prit les mains de ses parents et les tint fermement, alors que rosa appliquait le désinfectent. On entendit juste un petit 'Aie'. Rosa appliqua la pansement, dit:_

_« Voilà c'est fini, Mel(chérie) » dit-elle._

_« Merci beaucoup Rosa » dit mon père._

_Puis elle repartit. Je l'aimais beaucoup cette Rosa. Elle était vraiment gentille avec moi. Ainsi que mes parents. _

_« C'est bien ma chérie,tu as été forte. Nous somme très fiers de toi » dit ma mère._

_« Oui c'est une vraie Swan » ajouta mon père._

_« Hum... Charlie,Ne crois-tu pas que l'on a oublié quelque chose? » demanda--telle avec un sourire au lèvre._

_« Hum.. C'est vrai Renée. En y repensant il manque bien quelque chose » répondit celui-ci._

_« Quoi? Gu'est ce qui manque? » demanda mini-moi tout excité._

_« Et bien aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de tes trois ans, non? » dit ma mère._

_« Viii. » répondit mini-moi._

_« Et bien à chaque anniversaire, il y a..... LES CADEAUX » dit mon père._

_« Vii! Les cadeaux » dit mini-moi en me ruant à l'intérieur._

_Mes parents suivirent le mouvement, et coursèrent mini-moi dans le jardin. Mon père me rattrapa et me prit sur ses épaules tandis que mes parents se tenaient la main._

_Nous formions une famille,heureuse,unie. Mes parents s'aimaient. Nous étions si heureux. Mais il a fallut qu'à cause de moi tout cela soit fichu en l'air._

_Tout d'un coup, un trou béant se forma dans ma poitrine. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout avait disparu._

_**14 ans plus tard 16 décembre 1918,Wisconsin:**_

«Bella? Bella? Ouvre les yeux,bon sang! Tu vas bien?Bella? »entendis-je.

J'ouvrais les yeux tout doucement. La lumière me fit mal aux yeux. Carlisle me secoua un bon coup, ce qui me réveilla immédiatement.

« Bella, que s'est-il passé? Tout d'un coup tu t'es effondré par terre. Et j'ai mis au moins dix bonnes minutes à te réveiller! » dit-il affolé.

Je mis quelques secondes à reprendre mes esprits.

« Je...Je... » commençais-je.

« Oui? » m'incita Carlisle.

« Je les ai vu! Mes parents! Moi petite! J'ai eu un souvenir de l'anniversaire de mes trois ans! » dis-je.

Un énorme sourire se fendit sur le visage de Carlisle.

« Mais c'est formidable! Tu as réussi! » s'écria Carlisle.

« Oui... C'est bien » dis-je, beaucoup moins enthousiaste que lui/

J'avais une étrange sensation... comme si j'étouffais....

« Que se passe-t-il? Tu n'es pas contente...Qu'as-tu vu? »demanda-t-il soudainement inquiet.

« J'ai vu... Moi... Mes parents... Heureux... » dis-je.

Il fallait que je parte, que je sorte juste quelques heures, quelques minutes..

« Mais c'est très bien! Où est-le problème? » demanda-t-il un peu rassuré.

Il faut que je cours voilà. Que je me libère.

« ET BIEN C'EST CA LE PROBLEME! Nous étions heureux,soudés. Et par ma faute, ILS SONT MORTS! C'est moi qui ai gâché tout ça! » hurlais-je.

Je restai immobile quelques secondes. Carlisle était choqué. Je ne réfléchissais pas plus. Je voulais juste courir. RESPIRER. Alors je partis en courant vers la forêt.

_**P.O.V: EDWARD**_

Lorsque j'eus fini de travailler. Je faisais mes devoirs même quand je ne pouvais pas aller à l'école à cause du soleil. D'ailleurs Xav' se demandait toujours pourquoi je ne venait pas ces jours-là. Je lui répondais que je ne supportais pas le soleil. Finalement j'avais lu. Presque toute la nuit. Plus tôt dans la nuit, j'avais entendu Bella et Carlisle se disputer. Puis, je les avais entendu travailler en bas. Je savais que Bella avait le cœur en miette à chaque fois que j'allais voir mes parents... Elle était déchiré à l'intérieur car elle ne se rappelait plus d'eux... Et je la comprenais tellement. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui je dois aller les voir. Comment faire pour y aller sans qu'elle me voit? Je ne voulait surtout pas la blesser... Elle était déjà si fragile....

J'attendrais le moment où elle serait en pleine concentration, et je m'éclipserais. Mais elle finira bien par se rendre compte que je ne suis pas là. Et elle sera triste toute la journée. Si en plus elle échoue encore une fois, je ne sais pas qu'elle sera son état. Peut-être devrais-je attendre demain. Bah... On verra tout à l'heure.

Alors que je finissais, les trois mousquetaires d'Alexandre Dumas, j'entendis Bella hurler.

« ET BIEN C'EST CA LE PROBLEME! Nous étions heureux,soudés. Et par ma faute, ILS SONT MORTS! C'est moi qui ai gâché tout ça! »

Ce qu'elle dit me déchira le cœur. Elle n'avait pas le droit de penser comme cela. Ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute. Elle comptait beaucoup pour moi et l'entendre hurler comme cela, m'affectait beaucoup. Je décidais alors de descendre en bas voir ce qu'il se passait. Quelques secondes plus tard j'y étais.

Carlisle était immobile, et regardait en direction de la forêt. Il me vit mais ne bougea point. Je m'approchais de lui.

« Où est Bella? » lui demandais-je d'une voix inquiète.

Pas de réponse. Cela eut le don de m'inquiéter encore plus! Je n'avais jamais vu Carlisle perdre son sang froid.

« OU EST BELLA?! » demandais-je plus fort.

Cette fois-ci Carlisle eut une réaction,et bougea. Il pointa son doigt en direction de la forêt et dit

« Elle est parti par là-bas »

« Sais-tu où exactement? »demandais-je alors que Carlisle recouvrait peu à peu la mobilité de ses membres.

« Non. Désolé. Elle a pu se souvenir de ses parents mais elle n'était pas contente, non elle s'en voulait, elle est parti. Je n'ai pas pu la retenir » souffla-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas grave » répondis-je.

Hum... Où pouvait-elle bien être allée? Je la cherchera toute la journée s'il le faut. Tant pis pour mes parents... Mais oui!

« Mais oui! C'est ça! » m'exclamais-je.

Carlisle m'interrogea du regard.

« Elle est parti sur la tombe de ses parents. Carlisle. Peux-tu me dire son nom de famille, et où elle habitait.? » demandais-je.

« Oui bien sûr, la tombe de ses parents... Euh oui pardon. Elle s'appelait Isabella Swan et elle habitait à Chicago. C'est tout ce que je sais. » me répondit-il.

« Bien merci Carlisle. Je sais où elle est. Je tâcherais de la ramener. J'y vais » annonçais-je en traversant le jardin.

Je courais. Je courais à toute vitesse dans cette forêt. Évitant chaque arbre, chaque obstacle, mais en étant le plus rapide possible. Chicago était situé à environ 200 kilomètres au sud. Heureusement que le ciel était nuageux, je pourrais couper par les grandes plaines. J'y serais dans environ trois quarts d'heure. Je cours un peu plus vite que Bella, mais elle a un peu d'avance. J'arriverais environ un quart d'heure après elle.

Une demi-heure passa durant lesquelles je ne m'arrêta pas. Je n'avais rencontré aucun problème. J'avais contournée Milwaukee et toutes les grandes villes. Malheureusement approchant Chicago,je devais arrêter de courir, et finir normalement, à pied.

Lorsque je vis le panneau indiquant que j'étais arrivé, je bloquais ma respiration et bloqua toutes les pensées. Sauf celle de Bella,si jamais elle relevait son bouclier.

Je traversai la ville sans encombre jusqu'au cimetière. Arrivé là-bas j'allais voir le gardien et lui demanda s'il y avait des gens du nom de Swan ici. Il m'avait alors répondu oui et que j'étais la deuxième personne à lui demander cela. Les tombes se trouvaient du côté est du cimetière.

Alors que j'approchais des tombes, je me rendis compte qu'elles n'étaient pas situés très loin de celles de mes parents. Très vite, je vis Bella assise en face de la tombe de ses parents.

Je m'approchais d'elle doucement. Elle ne réagit pas à ma présence. Je décidais donc de m'asseoir juste à côté d'elle.

Je ne disais rien. Elle ne disait rien. Le silence régnait. Tout d'un coup Bella ouvrit la bouche:

« On les a incinérés. C'était leur volonté » dit-elle doucement.

« Mes parents aussi » annonçais-je.

« Je n'ai même pas pu leur dire... au revoir » dit-elle, en baissant la tête.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu. Moi non plus je n'ai pas pu. » la rassurais-je.

« Même! Ils sont morts! PAR MA FAUTE » s'écria-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute. Crois-tu avoir fait exprès de tombé? Est-ce toi qui a déclaré leur de leur décès? » m'exclamais-je en colère qu'elle s'en veuille comme cela.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, mais c'est moi qui ai provoqué tout cela. C'est MOI qui suis tombé. C'est MOI qu'ils ont essayé de sauver! C'est à cause de MOI qu'ils sont morts. Laisse-moi » dit-elle.

« Non » répondis-je catégorique.

« LAISSE-MOI. Je ne mérite pas ta compagnie » s'écria-t-elle.

J'étais choqué. Bien sûr que si!

« Si tu la mérites amplement. » la rassurais-je.

« Non j'ai tué mes parents. C'est impardonnable. » souffla-t-elle.

Je ne releva pas. Effectivement, elle n'était pas totalement innocente, mais je n'allais sûrement pas lui dire , et je n'allais sûrement pas partir.

« Écoute... D'accord tu as raison! Et alors? Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es tombé. La vie nos réserve de bonnes ou mauvaises surprises, on passe par de mauvais moments mais aussi des bons! La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille,il faut ramer pour arriver au bout, et là je vois que tu es entrain d'abandonner le navire. Tu as arrêté de ramer. Crois-tu que moi? Un de tes camarades?Je vais te laisser te tuer comme cela? Je vais te laisser plonger dans ce grand océan pour que tu ères toute seule? Non, sûrement pas. Je tiens à toi énormément. Alors je vais t'aider à reprendre ta rame, et à la remettre dans l'eau pour que tu puisse ramer de nouveau avec nous. Car ensemble on va arriver au bout. Et même si pour nous ce fleuve n'a pas de fin, et bien je t'aiderais à ramer, encore et encore. Car je suis là pour toi et Carlisle aussi. Ensemble nous éviterons les obstacles, nous survivrons au tempête. Car nous sommes là l'un pour l'autre. Et même si tu as fait une erreur dans ta vie, si un jour tu as oublié d'éviter un obstacle, et bien tu ne recommenceras pas. L'erreur est humaine Bella. Tes parents sont là et ne t'en veulent sûrement pas. Ils veulent te voir,grandir,t'épanouir, revivre, aimer.... Oui tes parents ne veulent sûrement pas te voir comme cela...Et moi non plus... » narrais-je.

Bella ne répondit pas. Au bout de quelques minutes je rajouta:

« Un jour, on m'a dit qu'il fallait croire et non douter... Car le doute est à la portée de tout le monde.. Alors crois-en moi lorsque je te dis que tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir,et surtout crois-en toi.... »

Bella,releva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux.

« C'est si.... gentil » souffla-t-elle, en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

Son contact m'apaisait naturellement. Elle était si belle, si douce, si fragile.... Elle ne méritait pas tout ce qu'elle s'infligeait. Non sûrement pas. Je la protégerais coûte que coûte, car je l'aimais j'en était sûr.

« Merci, mais en tant que frère, c'est mon rôle » soufflais-je.

Je ne pouvais lui révéler mes sentiments, elle fuirait à coup sûr...

«Merci » répéta-t-elle.

_**P.O.V.:BELLA**_

Il était si gentil,si prévenant. Il était.... parfait. Voilà parfait! Il était parfait comme frère, et sûrement encore mieux comme petit-ami.... Mais je pouvais toujours rêver, un homme comme celui-ci mérite mieux que moi.. De plus il s'enfuirait en courant. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'aimer.

Edward ne bougea pas me respectant encore une fois... Je ne voulais plus bouger. Jamais. Je n'aimais que trop sa proximité.

Mais alors que je rêvais encore de mes parents, et du Dieu Grec assis à côté de moi.

J'entendis plusieurs bruits suspects. Il se dirigeait vers nous. Qui voudrait nous voir? Ou est-ce la tombe de mes parents qu'il veut?

« Il y a quelqu'un! » chuchotais-je.

* * *

**Alors? Vous aimez?**

**Et bien j'attends votre opinion et vos suggestions avec impatience!**

**Plus j'ai de reviews, et plus vite le prochain chapitre arrivera :D**

**ALORS C'EST HYPER MEGA GIGA ULTRA IMPORTANT QUE VOUS CLIQUIEZ SUR LE PETIT BOUTON VERT SITUE JUSTE EN DESSOUS.**

**Merci à tous les ajouts en favoris et alerts et aussi aux reviews. J'en attends d'autres :D**

**A très vite ;)**


	12. Chapter 11: Je t'aime

**Voilà comme prévu mon chapitre 11. **

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard mais le site avait un problème avec le fichier, il ne l'acceptait pas....**

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews les alerts et les favoris!! :D**

**Dans ce chapitre, vous aller voir tour à tour une Bella dépressive mais amoureuse.**

**Mais je vous laisse découvrir, ce chapitre où vous découvrirez un personnage important! :D**

**Je tenais à vous dire, qu'un des personnages va faire son entrée définitivement dans le prochain chapitre(je vous laisse chercher ;) )**

**Mais trêve de blabla**

**BON VOYAGE ;)**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 11:JE T'AIME **_

_**P.O.V:BELLA**_

Je n'avais sûrement pas rêvé. J'avais entendu des bruits. Des pas, lent. Humain donc.

Mais je n'aimais pas ça. Je n'aimais pas cela du tout. Qu'un humain s'approche aussi près de la tombe de mes parents, m'insupportait, je ne sais pourquoi. Je pense que je voulais les protéger dans la mort alors que j'avais échoué dans la vie.

« Quoi? » demanda Edward.

« Tu n'entends pas? » demandais-je, alors que les pas se rapprochaient.

« No.... Enfin, si! Oui. Les bruits de pas...d'une humaine non? » demanda-t-il après avoir humé l'air

A mon tour j'humais l'air. Effectivement. C'était une femme.

Nous restions immobiles quelques secondes à l'affut des bruits. Alors que la personne se trouvait à l'angle,Edward me releva et me chuchota à l'oreille.

« Il faut partir »

Je ne comprenais pas. De l'extérieur, personne ne pouvait comprendre qui nous étions réellement. Il fallait juste faire attention à cligner des yeux, penser à respirer et bien sûr ne pas lui sauter dessus.

« Pourquoi? »demandais-je intrigué.

« Si c'est bien quelqu'un qui vient voir tes parents, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle te voie » dit-il alors qu'il me trainait vers la sortie.

« Ah bon? Pourquoi? » demandais-je de plus en plus énervé qu'il ne veuille rien me dire.

Il ne me répondit pas, continuant à me traîner vers la sortie. Son attitude m'énervait beaucoup. Je m'arrêtais, et dégagea mon bras. Edward s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de se retourner.

« Mais enfin...Pourquoi? »répétais-je.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui... » dis-je de plus en plus apeurée par sa révélation.

« Et bien.... en fait... »commença-t-il

« Oui....? » insistais-je

« Et bien parce qu'officiellement..... Tu es morte » lâcha-t-il.

Je restai choqué, par sa révélation. Moi? Morte? Je restai muette. Edward étudiait mes traits de près.

« Je.... euh... Mais..Pourquoi? » déglutis-je.

Je ne comprenais pas le moins du monde. Au contraire,lui semblait étonné que je n'ai pas saisi.

« N'as-tu pas une petite idée? » demanda-t-il.

Je réfléchis longuement.. c'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant plus.... Logiquement, j'avais été terrassé par une centaine de chevaux, mes parents en sont morts... Ces cinq mots me déchirèrent le cœur. Mais j'y passais outre, allant au bout de ma réflexion. Je ne devrais donc pas y survivre... Ça serait incroyable. Surtout de me voir en si bonne santé, six mois après l'accident...

Donc, si une personne connaissant mes parents, et logiquement moi, me verrait vivante, cela serait anormal.

J'en restais muette.

« Où...Où suis-je enterrée? » demandais-je difficilement après quelques minutes.

« Avec tes parents, Tu n'as pas vu ton nom? » demanda-t-il étonné.

Je secouais la tête, mais le fait d'être 'enterré' près d'eux me rassurait.

« Je n'ai regardé leur tombe que quelques secondes... Après j'avais détourné le regard ne pouvant supporter. Après tu es arrivé et j'ai fermé les yeux.. Puis j'ai passé mon temps à t....Non rien » m'arrêtais-je m'apercevant de ce que j'allais dire.

« Tu as passé ton temps à quoi...? » insista-t-il.

« Non rien, ce n'est pas important » lui répondis-je,plus que gênée.

Comment avouer à l'homme que j'aime que je passais le temps à le regarder... Il s'enfuirait de peur que je ne le mange.... Je soupirais intérieurement.

« Bien, je sais que tu es choquée. Mais nous sommes à deux cent kilomètres de notre destination. Il faudrait songer à y aller. Je pense que Carlisle commence à s'inquiéter » dit-il rompant le silence.

« Euh...non attends. J'aimerais voir ma tombe, s'il te plaît. » déclarais-je.

« Cela ne me dérange pas, du moment que nous restions un peu à l'écart. Cette femme doit être toujours présente » dit-il avec douceur.

Oui,il avait raison. Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers la tombe de mes parents, la notre, la mienne.

Très vite j'arrivais à ma tombe. Je restai un peu l'écart, observant la femme pleurant, devant la tombe. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être?

Edward arriva et me prit par les épaules.

« Je sais que c'est dur. J'ai eu la même réaction, lorsque j'ai vu la mienne, avec celle de mes parents » chuchota-t-il.

« Parce que tu en as une? » demandais-je tournant la tête vers lui.

« Oui. Bella, jusqu'ici personne n'a survécu à une grippe Espagnol aussi avancée que la mienne. » dit-il.

Je ne répondis rien.

Soudain je pensais à quelque chose.

« Edward,comment ont-ils fait pour l'enterrement? » demandais-je.

« Nous avons été incinérés »répondit-il.

« Ils ont incinérés quoi à notre place? » demandais-je.

« Des mannequins, je crois. Dû moins si l'on en croit Carlisle » répondit Edward.

Il faisait presque nuit, on entendait que nos respirations irrégulières et les pleurs de cette femme.

Mais qui pouvait-elle bien être? Elle avait un voile,et était de dos. Je n'arrivais pas à voir ses traits ni son visage. Cela devait être une femme assez proche de la famille, pour qu'elle pleure aussi longtemps.

« Bien,Bella... Il faudrait songer à y aller » annonça-t-il après plusieurs heures de silence.

« Oui, tu as sûrement raison » dis-je toujours le regard fixé sur cette mystérieuse femme.

Mais après plusieurs secondes( ce qui paraissait bien long pour un vampire) je n'avais toujours pas bougé.

« Bella? » interpella Edward qui était revenu près de moi.

« Je veux juste voir son visage. »chuchotais-je en lui intimant avec la main de se taire.

J'entendis Edward soupirer mais je n'y fis pas attention.

La femme avait arrêté de pleurer, après plusieurs minutes, et se retourna. J'aperçus alors son visage. Elle avait des cheveux bruns, détachés. Elle devait avoir la quarantaine. Je cherchai, en vain.

« La reconnais-tu? » demanda Edward qui l'observait autant que moi.

«Non » soupirais-je.

« Je suis désolé mais il faut y aller. Aller viens Bella » dit-il en me prenant le bras.

J'hochais la tête, et cette fois-ci,le suivit.

Nous repartîmes donc à toute vitesse, vers Sheboygan, le visage de cette femme dans ma tête.

_**P.O.V.:EDWARD**_

Je sentais que Bella était torturée par cette femme. C'était le seul lien qu'elle pouvait avoir avec sa famille. Elle était si fragile.... Je ne supportais pas de la voir comme cela. Une fois j'avais essayé de la rassurer mais elle ne m'avait pas écouté. Elle m'avait ignoré... Qui pourrait supporter voir la femme que l'on aime comme cela?

Pendant tout le chemin du retour nous n'avions échangé aucun mot, aucun regard. Enfin moi si plusieurs même. Je vérifiais qu'elle allait bien. Je vis sur son visage qu'elle cherchait toujours l'origine du visage de cette femme.

Elle était très concentré. Une fois arrivée chez nous, elle ne s'était même pas arrêté. Ne parlant à personne et montant dans sa chambre avec cette expression de torture et de concentration sur le visage.

_'Que se passe-t-il?'me demanda Carlisle._

« C'est... compliqué » dis-je.

Je m'affalais sur le canapé. Carlisle s'assit avec beaucoup plus de classe sur le fauteuil se trouvant en face. Je remarquais qu'il avait remplacé le fauteuil que nous avions cassé. Je préférais une Bella sarcastique et combattante, qu'une Bella concentrée et muette.

Je me décidais donc de tout raconter à Carlisle . Peut-être pouvait-il l'aider...

Après mon récit, Carlisle réfléchissait lui aussi. Je vis dans sa tête qu'il cherchait une façon de l'aider.

Moi aussi j'avais essayé de l'aider. J'avais lu dans les pensées de cette mystérieuse femme,mais elle n'était que brouillard. Elles étaient toutes confuses. Je n'avais pas pu savoir qui elle était, et quel rapport elle avait avec sa famille.

Les jours passèrent et Bella réfléchissait toujours. Elle ne sortait plus. Le fait qu'elle n'ait plus de besoin l'aidait beaucoup.

Mon cœur se dégradait autant que le sien. Je ne pouvais supporter le fait qu'elle aille aussi mal. A chaque fois que je voulais entrer dans sa chambre, elle me renvoyait de là où je venais. Elle réfléchissant nuit et jour, n'arrivant pas à se rappeler de son visage. Et lorsqu'elle arrêtait de chercher, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser du fait qu'elle avait tuer ses parents.

Comment je savais tout ça? En effet, en ce moment, son bouclier était baissée la plus part du temps. Je lisais la plupart de ses pensées qui me blessait autant les unes que les autres. Il y en avait de plusieurs sortes:

_« Mais pourquoi, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler? Suis-je aussi nulle que ça? »_

Ce n'est pas tout:

_« Mes parents sont morts... et tout cela par ma faute... Je... Je... »_

Il y a pire:

_« Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Je penses que je vais m'enfuir, voilà. Comme cela Edward, oui Edward et Carlisle n'auront plus à se soucier de moi. Je suis un poids assez lourd comme cela »_

A cette pensée j'étais montée en trombes dans sa chambre. Mais j'en était ressorti avec des coups de pieds et un bouclier remontée à bloc en prime.

Je ne savais que faire.

_**P.O.V.:CARLISLE**_

_**20 Février 1919, Milwaukee,Wisconsin.**_

Bella était dans sa chambre. Elle n'en sortait pas. Elle se torturait l'esprit pour savoir qui était ce visage, mais elle s'en voulait aussi d'avoir tué ses parents.

Pour moi, et surtout pour Edward, c'était insupportable. Elle ne voulait voir personne, se renfermant sur elle-même. Mais Edward entendait plusieurs de ses pensées. Il m'en avait parlé, et elles étaient juste horrible à entendre. Comment se fait-il qu'une jeune femme aussi innocente et gentille qu'elle puisse s'en vouloir autant?

Bien qu'elle était gentille quasiment tout le temps, elle aimait bien taquiné son frère Edward. Et celui-ci ne se faisait pas prier pour se venger. C'est un combat,une compétition perpétuelle.

Enfin je préfère ce comportement car s'il se détestait cela aurait été pire.

Alors que je sombrais dans mes pensées, j'entendis des pas rapides se rapprochant, de notre maison. Tout de suite, je m'assis,je pris un journal,je me mis dans une positon humaine normale, et je fermai la porte du couloir menant aux escaliers.

Mais très vite, je me rendis compte que ce n'étais que Edward. Celui-ci revenait du lycée. Il était obligé d' y aller. Il avait été beaucoup absent du lycée ces derniers temps. C'était en partie à cause du soleil mais aussi car il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de Bella. Depuis quelques jours j'en étais certains : ils étaient amoureux, ils s'aiment. Edward n'est que trop perturbé par l'humeur de Bella et rien que leur comportement avant que 'l'incident' était ambiguë. Bien qu'au début j'en étais ravi, je commençais à me rendre compte que lorsque Bella se sentait mal, Edward aussi. Ils étaient comme liés, ce n'était pas un pouvoir, non juste un lien étrange.

Bref, à cause de ses nombreuses absences souvent injustifiées, le proviseur le menaçait de le renvoyer( même si cela lui fendait le cœur de renvoyer un élève aussi précieux)s'il ne venait pas plus souvent. Edward avait été donc contraint d'y retourner au moins trois fois par semaine.

Je ne vis même pas Edward, quelques secondes après que la porte d'entrée est claquée, une autre, que je devinais être celle de la chambre d'Edward, claqua à son tour. Il était énervé, je ne savais pourquoi.

Peut-être à cause de son étrange lien avec Bella. Aujourd'hui elle devait être sûrement en colère contre elle-même.

Après un long débat intérieur pour savoir si je devais monter ou pas, mon esprit paternel remporta le combat et je décidais donc d'aller voir Edward pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas essayé d'aller voir,Bella, au contraire, mais à chaque fois que j'entrais dans sa chambre, elle me chassait à coup d'oreillers et parfois quand elle était debout, des coups de pieds.

Arrivé devant la chambre d'Edward, je m'arrêtais un instant. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je faisais débutant encore dans le rôle de père.

Je frappais à la porte.

« Oui? » entendis-je de l'autre côté.

«C'est moi Carlisle. J'ai vu que tu n'allais pas très bien, alors je suis venu voir ce qu'il se passait. » répondis-je.

« Ce n'est pas très grave. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.»dit-il.

Hum... Je n'étais pas très convaincu. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait. Une des personnes dont j'avais la responsabilité allait très mal, et la deuxième ne semblait mal en point aussi. Je ne savais que faire précisément mais il fallait que j'agisse. J'entrais donc quand même dans la chambre d'Edward.

Celui-ci, assis sur son bureau, plus qu'étonné, se retourna pour me faire face.

« Qui t'as permis d'entrer? » demanda-t-il d'une voix ferme.

« Moi-même, c'est chez moi je te rappelle »répondis-je sur le même ton.

Je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre alors je décidais de jouer la carte de la fermeté, et de l'autorité.

« Oui, mais ici c'est ma chambre. » dit-il.

« Et alors...? Ta chambre peut-être, mais elle est dans ma maison »rétorquais-je toujours la voix ferme.

J'étais énervé. Énervé qu'on ne me dise rien! Pourtant ils savent qu'ils peuvent compter sur moi non?

« Je ne comprends pas... » lâcha Edward étonné que je m'énerve ainsi.

« Edward. Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que Bella ne va pas bien du tout, et je ne sais pour quelles raisons, son humeur t'affecte considérablement. Et moi, je vous vois très mal en point, tous les deux, et je ne sais que faire, je n'arrive pas à arranger cela, à faire en sorte que vous alliez mieux. Donc à mon tour cela me fait du mal, car je suis déçu de moi-même. Je me sens impuissant, et tu sais aussi bien que moi, que je déteste ce sentiment. » déclarais-je.

« Carlisle... Je.. Je suis désolé. » commença-t-il.

Je l'incitais de la tête à continuer.

« Il est vrai que depuis quelques jours, j'ai l'impression de ressentir les humeurs de Bella. Je sais quand elle culpabilise, quand elle se sent mal, quand elle est concentrée. Et je ne peux le supporter. Cela me blesse autant qu'elle. Aujourd'hui en cours, je me suis senti triste toute la journée, j'ai culpabilisé. Et par dessus le marché, Xav' a choisis son jour pour m'embêter et me poser plus de questions que d'habitudes... Donc en effet, je suis énervé, je ne me sens pas bien et j'ai passé une mauvaise journée. » lâcha-t-il.

« Je... J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte. Je suis désolé » m'excusais-je.

« Oh non, Carlisle. Ne commences pas à culpabiliser où quelque chose comme cela, je ressens déjà les humeurs de Bella, je ne veux pas tes remords en plus »plaisanta-t-il.

Cette plaisanterie eut le don de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je pense que cela ne risque pas d'arriver. Ce n'est que pour Bella » déclarais-je.

« Peut-être » dit-il le regard dans le vide.

« Carlisle? »demanda Edward après un certain temps.

« Oui? » répondis-je

« Connais-tu l'origine de ce.... lien? »me questionna Edward.

« Oui, tu sais ce n'est pas aussi bizarre que tu ne le penses. Cela à arrive à pleins de gens. » déclarais-je

« Ah bon? »

« Oui, aux amoureux surtout. » annonçais-je avec un sourire

Edward parut gênée tout à coup

« Alors tu sais? »me demanda-t-il

« Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas très compliqué. Ça crève les yeux que vous vous aimez. Les personnes très amoureuses, ont un lien étrange qui les unit. Ils savent quand ils sont en danger, ce qu'ils ressentent. Chez les humais c'est très vague, c'est juste un sentiment, une vague impression, un ressenti, comme cela. Sauf que chez les vampires c'est très différent. Ils le ressentent plus fortement. C'est le cas pour Bella et toi. » déclarais-je.

« Donc, tu es entrain d'insinuer que Bella est amoureux de moi? » demanda-t-il des étoiles pleins les yeux.

« Oui » dis-je en rigolant.

Soudain, le visage d'Edward se figea. Et son expression changea totalement.

« Que se passe-t-il? » demandais-je inquiet alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever.

« Elle songe à partir, maintenant, pour ne plus être un poids pour nous. Elle a abaissé son bouclier, je l'ai vu. » souffla-t-il.

Mon visage se figea, et je compris l'expression qui règne sur le sien. Non, elle n'était sûrement pas un poids pour nous. Que racontait-elle? Elle était décidément trop gentille.

« Il faut que tu l'en empêches. Allez vite Va la voir! » lui ordonnais-je.

Mais à peine avais-je finis ma phrase qu'Edward était déjà partit. Il était rapide, celui-là dis donc. Mais rien ne vaut plus au monde que la femme que l'on aime. Bella était une femme particulièrement belle, intelligente, gentille, attentionnée.

Elle me faisait beaucoup pensé à quelqu'un que j'avais connu il y a longtemps. Huit ans je crois. Mais que je n'avais jamais oublié.

_**18 juin 1911. Colombus, Ohio:**_

_« Docteur? » m'interpella une voix._

_C'était l'infirmière Isabelle qui m'interpellait._

_« Oui? »répondis-je d'une voix douce._

_« Il y a une patiente pour vous à la mine. » dit-elle ne me donnant son dossier._

_« Jambe cassée? Très bien cela ne sera pas bien long, je pourrais rentrer tôt ce soir. Juste le temps de se finir avec Mr White et je m'occupe de ce patient. » dis-je ayant jeté un œil à son dossier._

_« Oui, c'est vrai Docteur. Vous semblez fatigué ces temps-ci. » confirma l'infirmière._

_« Voilà Mr White repassez dans une semaine pour voir si tout va bien, et normalement c'est bon. Oh, je ne manque pas de sommeil ne vous inquiétez pas » dis-je en partant vers la mine_

_Les gens sont tellement hypocrites parfois. Si elle savait. Arrivé à la mine, je jetais un coup d'œil dans la salle. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes, une vielle femme ayant attrapé la grippe, une mère et son fils, un homme s'étant brûler au second degré et une... Mes yeux fixaient cette magnifique jeune femme. _

_Jamais je n'avais vu pareille beauté. Des yeux verts éblouissants, des cheveux châtains aux reflets roux. Ceux-ci étaient légèrement bouclé et tombaient juste ne dessous de ses épaules. Elle avait un nez et une bouche parfaite. Elle n'était pas très grande, et son visage était à l'instar de son corps très fin. Je ne pouvais m'empêchez de l'observer._

_Quelqu'un me bouscula et je fus sorti de mes pensées. Je jetais un coup d'œil à son dossier. Elle s'appelait Esmée Platt. Très beau prénom qui lui allait à merveille. Malheureusement elle n'avait que seize ans. Elle n'était pas majeur, et je tenais à respecter les jeunes filles, surtout de femmes aussi belles que cela.__**(Et oui, Carlisle n'est pas vicieux, c'est un homme respectable ;) )**__ Je vis à côté d'elle ses parents l'air inquiet. _

_Alors que je m'approchais d'eux son père qui me vit ,m'interpella._

_« Ah Docteur. Enfin vous êtes là. Ma fille s'est malheureusement cassé la jambe, en tombant dans les escaliers. Pourriez-vous la soigner? » demanda-t-il._

_« Nous sommes vraiment très inquiet... » compléta sa mère._

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va très bien aller »les rassura leur fille. En plus d'être magnifique,elle était gentille._

_« Je vais d'abord commencer par observer la jambe de votre fille, si vous voulez bien. » dis-je._

_Je me mis don à ausculter Esmée. Ses jambes étaient très douces. Je me focalisais sur les battements de son cœur qui étaient réguliers. Je m'aperçus que lorsque je m'étais approchée d'elle, les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés._

_J'avais des années de pratique. En quelques instants, je savais que ce n'était pas très grave. Je me relavais et fit face aux parents._

_«Alors? » demandèrent les parents inquiets._

_« Ça va aller ne vous inquiétez pas » les rassura-t-elle encore une fois._

_« Votre fille a raison. Ce n'est pas très grave. Néanmoins il lui faudra porter un plâtre pendant a moins un mois et demi, et bien sûr beaucoup de repos » dis-je d'une voix douce_

_« Un mois et demi?! » dit son père._

_« Oui, à moins que vous vouliez que votre fille boîte pendant le reste de sa vie » déclarais-je._

_« C'est... C'est que.. Elle doit se marier bientôt » renchérit sa mère._

_Un mariage? Mon cœur se brisa en morceau à cette annonce. Mais de quoi rêves-tu Carlisle? Une humaine vouloir de toi? Le regard d' Esmée s'était éteint à l'annonce de ses mots. Elle baissa le regard. Elle ne voulait apparemment pas ce mariage. Alors il l'a mariait contre sa volonté... Je détestais ce principe. Souvent ces hommes abusaient d'elles._

_« Ah et qui est l'heureux élu? » demandais-je, essayant de caché ma tristesse._

_« Charles Evenson » répondit son père fièrement._

_« Le fils de Jean Everson? Le plus grand producteur de vin de notre État? » dis-je._

_« Oui » répondit- Esmée, le regard toujours baissé._

_« Ils sont tombés amoureux dès le premier regard. Mais je pense qu'un homme comme vous ne la laisserait sûrement pas indifférente. Vous êtes un bel homme,vous êtes probablement marié, non? » dit sa mère._

_« Et non, je n'ai pas encore eut le plaisir de rencontrer la femme que j'aime. » annonçais-je._

_« C'est bien dommage. Les jeunes femmes ne savent pas ce qu'elles ratent. Bien et pour le plâtre » demanda le père._

_« C'est mon avis médical. Elle doit rester dans un plâtre et immobile pendant quasiment un mois et demi,sinon il y aura des conséquences » déclarais-je._

_Ses parents parurent réfléchir quelques instants._

_« Si cela vous dérange tant que cela mère, je ne le garderais que quelques jours » dit Esmée._

_Elle était si gentille. Des personnes comme cela ne devraient pas exister._

_« Non,non ma chérie. Tu le garderas quand même un mois et demi. Ce n'est pas grave, je demanderais à Jean Everson de reculer la date du mariage,c'est tout. » déclara le père._

_Heureusement qu'il a prit cette décision. J'étais à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus._

_« D'accord je vous apporte cela tout de suite. » dis-je avec un sourire._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais de retour avec. Après diverses manipulations, le plâtre était en place._

_« Voilà. Rappelle toi,tu bouges le moins possible pendant au moins un mois. D'accord? » lui rappelais-je._

_« D'accord » me dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire._

_Puis les Platt étaient partis, et jamais le visage d'Esmée n'étaient partis de ma tête. Jamais._

_**20 Février 1919, Milwaukee, Wisconsin.**_

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé à elle, même si son visage reste gravé dans un coin de ma tête.

Je regardais l'heure vingt-deux heures! Déjà? Edward était parti depuis deux bonnes heures au moins. Il devait avoir rejoint Bella.

Où pouvaient-ils bien être?

_**P.O.V:BELLA**_

J'avais décidée de partir. De les laisser. J'étais un poids trop lourd pour eux. Pendant deux mois, j'avais été comme un zombie, ne sortant presque jamais de ma chambre.

Mais après ces deux mois passé à réfléchir, j'avais décidé de partir, à la recherche de mes origines, pour découvrir qui était cette femme. C'était le seul lien avec ma vie d'avant, et j'y tenais.

J'avais abandonné derrière moi un très bon père, Carlisle mais surtout l'homme que j'aimais et un très bon frère Edward. J'avais essayé de refouler mes sentiments, en vain. Je ne l'aimais que trop.

Alors que j'étais dans une forêt, j'entendis des bruits. Plusieurs bruits de pas. C'était quelqu'un qui courait. Très rapidement, cela ne pouvait être qu'un vampire. Apeurée je décidais de sortir de la forêt pour me cacher quelque part.

Je partis en courant vers l'est, vers ce que je devinais être un village ou une ville. Il fallait que je me dépêche, le vampire se rapprochait. Mais alors que je traversais une clairière, je vis à l'autre bout un jeune homme, Edward.

Sa présence me surprit. Comment se fait-il qu'il sait où je suis? J'avais utilisé mon bouclier, pour qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans mes pensées. Alors que je réfléchissais,figée au milieu de la clairière, Edward se rapprochait doucement.

Très vite il fut à quelques centimètres de moi.

« Comment se fait-il q... » commençais-je,mais Edward me coupa.

« Chuuuut » dit-il en plaçant un doigt su ma bouche.

Je fus surprit par son geste.

« Bella » dit-il doucement.

« Edward » soufflais-je à mon tour.

Doucement il enleva son doigt de ma bouche, mais il fut très vite remplacer par ses lèvres.

Ce moment fut le meilleur de ma vie. Malheureusement il fut trop court, beaucoup trop court. J'oubliais tous mes soucis, mes problèmes mes sentiments. Tout ce qui comptait c'était ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ce fut un baisé très chaste, mais entre temps j'avais déjà agrippé ses cheveux.

Puis il retira ses lèvres, je boudai, je les voulais encore. Mais les trois mots qu'il prononça me rendirent plus qu'heureuse.

« Je t'aime, Je t'aime pour toujours et à jamais. »

* * *

**Alors? **

**Je sais,je sais je suis sadique.**

**J'ai malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle. En ce moment j'ai beaucoup d'examens donc beaucoup de boulot, j'aurais donc beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire. Je suis désolé et je tenais à vous prévenir. J'essayerais de poster aussi souvent que possible, donc comme d'habitude une fois par semaine. Mais je pense que quelques fois je ne pourrais pas. (en plus avec la fin de ce chapitre vous allez me tuer -_-....)**

**Mais plus j'ai de reviews plus j'écrirais donc plus les chapitres arriveront vite ;) **

**ALORS CLIQUEZ SUR LE BOUTON VERT :D (S'il vous plaît?)**

_A très vite. Camoush._


	13. Chapter 12: Esmée

**Désolé pour ce chapitre un peu plus court, mais je voulais absolument posté cette semaine. En plus j'ai trouvé ma fin PARFAITE !**

**(_Non mais tu déconnes là?Parfaite? Et puis on va dire aussi que ton histoire est encore mieux que celle de Stephanie Meyer? Que t'es la meilleure que tout le monde?Pff. NARCISSIQUE VA )_ **

**Quoi? Mais t'es encore là toi? Pff j'abandonne. Mais pour répondre à ta question. Non,non pas du tout! Jamais je n'oserais dire ça.... JAMAIS ;)**

**Enfin voilà. Merci à toutes les reviews, alerts,favoris!!!! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! **

**On a fait un grand bon de DEUX ANS! Avec à la clé. ESMEE :D**

**Bon voyage ;)**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 12:ESMEE**_

_**P.O.V:CARLISLE**_

_**18 juin 1921, Milwaukee,Wisconsin:**_

10 ans. Cela faisait exactement 10 ans que j'avais connu Esmée. 10 ans qu'elle était rentrée dans ma tête,dans mon esprit, pour ne plus jamais en sortir.

J'avais toujours pensé à elle, mais rien que le fait de penser qu'elle était mariée,heureuse avec un autre, me procurait une grande peine.

Oui c'est vrai depuis quelques temps je me sentais quelque peu seul. De plus, avec les deux tourtereaux qui vivaient 24 heures sur 24 avec moi, cela n'arrangeait pas beaucoup les choses.

Ces deux-là avaient beaucoup évolué, mentalement.

Je me souviens encore du moment où ils étaient rentrés, il y a deux ans:

_**22 Février 1919,Sheybogan,Wisconsin:**_

_Assis dans le salon,j'étais inquiet. Mon pied tapait à répétition contre le sol. Ce bruit en aurait sûrement énervé plus d'un, mais je m'en fichais étant donné que j'étais seul. Cela faisait deux jours. Deux jours qu'ils étaient partis, mais pas revenus._

_J'étais inquiet, très inquiet. J'avais d'abord essayé de les chercher, mais je n'avais trouvé que de légères traces olfactives qui malheureusement ne m'avait mené à rien. J'étais donc rentrée, découragé, espérant leur retour à chaque seconde. J'avais renoncé à un avis de recherche, cela n'aurait servi à rien._

_Mais depuis que j'avais posé mes fesses sur ce fauteuil,rien. Je ne l'avais quitté depuis mon arrivé, n'allant pas à l'hôpital. J'avais trop peur de les rater, s'ils revenaient._

_Mais non rien. _

_Alors que minuit approchait, j'entendis des bruits suspects. Je tendis l'oreille et m'aperçus qu'il provenait du jardin,donc de la forêt. Une bouffée d'espoir m'envahit, et je me précipitais sur la terrasse. Les bruits s'intensifièrent: la chose se rapprochait._

_Je scrutais de plus en plus la lisière de la forêt, espérant de tout cœur que cela soit Edward et Bella. _

_Soudain la chose sortit de l'ombre, et là tout mon enthousiasme retombait: ce n'était qu'un chat._

_Celui-ci s'avança vers moi lentement. Il était tout blanc, avec de beaux yeux comme les nôtres. Je m'agenouillai et lui caressa la tête._

_« Coucou petit chaton. Que fais-tu ici? » demandais-je tout en lui caressant la tête._

_Ça y est je deviens fou. Je parle à une chat maintenant. Je me décidais donc à retourner m'affaler dans le fauteuil pour attendre._

_« On l'a emmené! » entendis-je._

_Surpris je me retournais._

_Je regardais dans le jardin. Personne à part le chat. Je regardais ce dernier. Il faisait sa toilette._

_Serait-ce possible...que?_

_Non Carlisle tu délires là.... tu es médecin, un homme scientifique._

_« Carlisle tu verrais ta tête » entendis-je à nouveau._

_Cette fois-ci c'était dans ma tête. Une seule personne est capable de faire cela._

_« Bella? Edward? » demandais-je._

_Je vis une petite ombre sortir de la lisière. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis des mains douces se poser sur mes yeux._

_« Devine qui c'est? » demanda cette ombre._

_« Hum.... Bella? » répondis-je plus que soulagé et excité de les revoir._

_« Oui! » s'écria-t-elle, en m'étreignant._

_« Je suis tellement contente de te revoir. Je vous ai cherché, mais sans résultat, dis-je en m'éloignant d'elle. Soudain ma colère prit le dessus. Oui! Je me suis plus qu'inquiéter. J'ai failli mourir! Où étiez-vous bon sang? »_

_« Je suis désolé Carlisle. Malheureusement je n'ai aucune explication, digne de cela. Désolé » s'excusa-t-elle._

_Elle regarda par terre, et posa ses yeux sur le chaton._

_« Ah mais te voilà toi! On t'a cherché partout» s'écria-t-elle visiblement soulagée._

_« Mais qu..Tu connais ce chaton?. » demandais-je interloqué._

_« Ah mais je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de Patty*! Elle est adorable n'est-ce pas? Elle a à peine quelques mois. » dit-elle, tout en la caressant._

_« Mais où l'as tu trouvé? » demandais-je, toujours aussi surpris._

_« Au même endroit que Brook*, ce petit cabot! » entendis-je derrière-moi._

_Je me retournais pour voir d'où venait cette voix. J'aperçus Edward juste derrière moi. Je me penchais et aperçus un labrador marron (visiblement mâle)courant partout, dans le jardin._

_Edward alla se mettre à côté de Bella et lui donna un chaste baiser._

_« Donc, vous êtes ensemble, et sur le chemin vous avez rencontré Patty et Brook perdu et vous avez décidé de les adopter? » demandais-je en résumant la situation._

_« Ouiiii! » répondirent-ils à l'unisson._

_« D'accord, je n'ai qu'une question. OU ETIEZ-VOUS PASSER BON SANG?!!? »m'écriais-je._

_« Euh...... » répondirent-ils._

_**18 juin 1921, Milwaukee,Wisconsin:**_

Ils ne m'ont jamais dit ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant les jours où ils avaient disparus. A chaque fois que je leur redemandais, ils étaient soit, très gênés ,ou soit, ils changeaient de sujet de conversation. J'avais ma petite idée sur ce qu'ils avaient fait, et bien que je sois content, cela ne m'enchantait pas pour autant.

Malheureusement, je me sentais seul,très seul. Et oui,je dois l'avouer. J'avais d'abord transformé Edward, pour qu'il devienne un ami,un compagnon, mais Bella était là et ils sont tombés amoureux, et maintenant sont ensemble.

Bien sûr j'avais depuis deux ans maintenant, Brook et Patty. Leur sang, ne m'attirait pas le moins du monde, à cause de mon immunité. Edward et Bella ont du les choisir pour cela, on ne sentait pas leur sang. Ils étaient part, tout comme nous.. Je pouvais les sortir, me promener où même jouer avec eux, mais cela ne remplaçait pas la douleur qui transperçait mon cœur à chaque fois qu'Edward et Bella s'embrassait, s'enlaçait ou 'passait à l'acte'.

« Docteur Cullen? » m'interpella une voix.

C'était Isabelle, la même infirmière qui me sortait de mes pensées à chaque fois. Je pense trop ces temps-ci..

Voyant qu'elle s'impatientait je tournai la tête et répondit:

« Oui, Isabelle? »

« On a une blessée grave suite à une tentative de suicide qui est arrivée » m'annonça-t-elle l'air grave.

A ces mots, toute ma concentration se porta sur le dossier de la personne, qui allait arriver. Tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la mine, je parcourus son dossier des yeux. A un mot, je m'arrêtai. Isabelle intrigué, s'arrêta aussi et se retourna.

« Monsieur?Docteur? »

Je ne répondis pas, mon attention, toujours concentré vers ce nom.

« Docteur Cullen? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Docteur? » dit-elle en me secouant légèrement.

Esmée Platt. C'était elle la blessée grave. Je lus toujours immobile, la gravité de ses blessures. Lorsque j'eus fini, je me mis à courir. Isabelle, étonné mais soulagé que j'ai repris vie, me suivit.

Elle avait sauté d'une falaise. Elle avait sauté d'une falaise, et elle était quasiment déjà morte. Pourquoi avait-elle fait-ça?

_**P.O.V:BELLA**_

« Brook?! » appelais-je.

Pas de réponse.

« Brook! » recommençais-je.

Aucune réponse. Mais enfin, où était passé ce chien! Je lui avais juste envoyé une balle dans la forêt( peut-être un peu fort) mais cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'il n'était pas ressorti de la forêt.

Je décidais donc d'y entrer et de le chercher.

« BROOK!MON PETIT CHIEN! VIENS VIENS REJOINDRE BELLA! BROOK! » hurlais-je.

A mes cris, plusieurs oiseaux s'envolèrent, et plusieurs bêtes rentraient se cacher. Ils savaient que je représentais une menace.

Je commençais à courir, car son absence commençait à m'inquiéter.

« BROOK!BROOK » appelais-je.

«WOUF,WOUF! » entendis-je à l'est.

Ça ne sentait pas bon du tout. Quand mon chien aboyait comme cela, c'est qu'il était en danger. Je commençais à courir vers l'est, voulant me rapprocher de plus en plus de mon chien perdu.

Arrivé, je vis quelque chose d'horrible. Mon petit chien,labrador, terrorisé. En face d'un ours gigantesque, qui le reluquait des yeux. Apparemment il avait faim.

Je m'interposai immédiatement entre Brook et cet ours. A côté de mon pied j'aperçus la petite balle orange, que mon chien était allé chercher.

J'humais l'air. L'arôme de l'ours m'envahit et réveilla ma soif. Ça y est j'étais devenus un monstre. Je ne me contrôlais plus. Je ne m'étais jamais battu contre un ours, mais je devrais y arriver.

Je me mis en position d'attaque, l'ours aussi. Je grognai un bon coup, et je surgis sur cette bête féroce. En quelques instants j'étais derrière lui, le mordant, sur son épaule, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Avec ma vitesse, je pus le mordre à diverses endroits, avant que ma mâchoire ne se referme sur sa clavicule. Il tomba à terre. Je ne pris pas trop de temps pour boire son sang. Je pris sur mes épaules Brook et rentrai à toute vitesse à la maison.

Arrivée , je déposai le chien à côté de Patty endormie. Ces deux-là s'entendait de mieux en mieux je trouve. Je regardai l'état de mes vêtements. Lacérés, déchirés pleins de sang, serait quelques mots pour les décrire. Je décidais donc de me changer après avoir pris une douche.

Alors que je sortais armé d'une serviette sur la tête, destiné à me sécher les cheveux, Edward rentra.

« Edwwarrrd! » m'écriais-je alors que je me retrouvais déjà sur son dos.

« Ma Bella,comment s'est passé ta journée? »

« Très bien, j'ai joué avec Patty et Brook,mais je me suis un peu ennuyé de toi,dis-je avec une petite moue. Et toi? »

« Moi très bien! La journée au bureau du père de Xav' c'est très bien passer! Xav' était là aussi, à m'harceler de questions, alors que je devais travailler. Mon dos allait très bien, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un petit singe ne grimpe dessus » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Ah, excuse-moi amour » dis-je en descendant de son dos.

Edward avait fini le lycée l'année dernière. Xav' l'avait aidé à obtenir un stage, avec son père. Il devrait y rester deux ans. Pour l'instant il faisait un bon travail. Quant à moi, j'étudiais toujours à la maison, pour que l'année prochaine, je puisse devenir infirmière.

Dès que je me retrouvais en face de lui, Edward s'empara de mes lèvres. C'était un baiser passionné. Semblable à ceux que nous échangions depuis deux ans. Edward me prit dans ses bras, me déposa sur le canapé et s'allongea sur moi, sans détacher ses lèvres.

« Hum. Edward.. »soupirais-je.

« Oui? » dit-il entre deux baisers.

« Arrête, s'il te plaît » dis-je haletante.

« Ah.. Bon? Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête? » dit-il alors qu'il embrassait maintenant mon cou.

« Oui, je veux que tu arrêtes! » ordonnais-je.

Edward étonné, s'arrêta tout de suite. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas.

« C'est la première fois que tu refuses » bouda-t-il.

« Amour, je n'ai pas envie, c'est tout. En plus si Carlisle rentrait on lui ferait encore plus de mal. » déclarais-je en l'embrassant.

« Hum... Tu as raison pour Carlisle, mais je suis toujours très étonné. Bon je monte dans ma chambre » dit-il visiblement très déçu.

Bien sûr que j'avais envie, mais étant donné que son anniversaire est dans deux jours seulement,je voulais lui faire une surprise de taille, alors je déciderais d'attendre, jusqu'au 20 juin.

Je me levai et alla finir de ranger le salon. Alors que je remettais en place un coussin, je regardai l'heure:23 heures.

D'habitude,Carlisle rentrait beaucoup plus tôt, je me demandais si tout allait bien. Bah.. Question idiote, il a du être retenu par un patient c'est tout.

Mais même si je m'étais quelque peu rassuré, je montais dans ma chambre, angoissée.

_**P.O.V:CARLISLE**_

Alors que j'arrivais sur les lieux, des gens l'emportaient. Que se passait-il?

« Eh! Que faites-vous? »hurlais-je à l'infirmier qu'il l'emmenait.

« Elle était morte avant qu'on arrive à l'hôpital. »dit-il.

« Mais.. Mais... » bégayais-je.

« Ces blessures était trop grave » me dit-il alors qu'il emportait le corps.

Je m'effondrais sur la chaise près de moi. Je n'y croyais pas. C'est comme si, une lame invisible venait de me transpercer le cœur. Mon monde venait de s'effondrer. Je n'avais plus aucune raison de vivre à part pour Edward et Bella, mais ceux-là s'en sortiraient très bien sans moi.

Je n'y croyais pas. COMMENT ETAIT-CE POSSIBLE? Qu'une si belle, gentille,attentionnée personne puisse mourir?

« Docteur Cullen? Vous allez bien? » me demanda Isabelle visiblement affolée.

« Oui, oui. Merci » dis-je en me relevant.

« Vous connaissiez cette personne? Vous semblez beaucoup bouleversé. »me dit-elle.

« Oui... C'était une vieille connaissance. Je tenais beaucoup à elle. » déclarais-je au bout d'un moment.

« Je suis désolé docteur. Vous voulez rentrez? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Non,non. C'est bon. Je vais travailler. Ça va me changer les idées. » dis-je alors que je me dirigeais vers d'autres patients.

« Bien Docteur. »

J'essayais alors de travailler. En vain. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à elle. L'image de ce corps mort, ne quittait plus ma tête.

Je regardais l'horloge:23 Heures. Hum... Je devrais peut-être songer à rentrer. Oui,je vais rentrer,cela sera mieux pour moi.

« Isabelle? » appelais-je.

Celle-ci arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

« Oui, docteur? » me répondit-elle tout sourire.

« Je vais rentrer me coucher. Pouvez-vous finir avec les patients,s'il vous plaît? »demandais-je avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas docteur. Vous n'étiez pas très concentré depuis quelques heures. Je vais m'en occuper. Rentrez chez vous vous reposer. » me dit-elle ne me poussant dehors.

« D'ac...D'accord. Merci beaucoup Isabelle. Bonne chance. » dis-je en attrapant mon manteaux et ma mallette.

« Au revoir docteur. »

Je partis en marchant, doucement, sous la pluie. Isabelle avait raison. Je devais partir, je n'étais pas très concentré. J'ai failli administrer, le mauvais traitement à un patient. Ce n'était pas bien. Cela ne m'était jamais arriver. La mort d' Esmée m'avait beaucoup bouleversé.

J'étais à présent loin de l'hôpital. Je regardai autour de moi: Personne. Il faisait nuit. Personne ne pouvait me voir. Je partis donc à toute vitesse vers Sheybogan.

Arrivé à la maison, je trouvais Bella,lisant sur le canapé du salon. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle me sauta dans les bras.

« CARLISLE! Ou étais-tu bon sang? » hurla-t-elle, après m'avoir étreignit.

Je ris doucement.

« POURQU.. Pourquoi ris-tu? » demanda-t-elle plus doucement.

Je m'arrêtais de rire, après quelques minutes. Bella tapait du pied, en attendant que je finisse.

« Tu vois ce que vous m'avez fait avec Edward, il y a deux ans. » déclarais-je.

« Hum.... Non! Bon... Peut-être. Allez d'accord. Mais toi tu rentres toujours beaucoup plus tôt, alors je m'inquiétais! » finit-elle par dire.

« Bella. FLASH INFO. Nous sommes des vampires. Êtres beaucoup plus résistant que des humains normaux. » dis-je en rigolant.

« Oui. JE SAIS. Mais si, mais si... »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai juste été retenu à cause d'une patiente.. particulière. Je vais dans ma chambre » dis-je en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître ma peine.

Malheureusement, Bella l'avait remarquée, et elle m' harcela de questions pendant deux jours entiers. Elle arrêta, le jour de l'anniversaire d'Edward. Elle tenait absolument à le fêter.

Malheureusement pour moi, à chaque anniversaire il le fêtait 'comme il se doit'. Je décidais donc de partir, toute la journée me balader.

C'était d'autant plus dur à cause de la perte d' Esmée. A chaque fois que je me sentais seul, je pensais à elle, espérant qu'un jour je puisse vivre à ses côtés,heureux. Mais aujourd'hui, tous mes espoirs sont anéantis.

Alors que je passais près de Milwaukee, j'aperçus le cimetière. Après réflexion, je décidais de passer, voir les parents d'Edward et de Bella, pour leur dire Bonjour.

Mais alors que je m'approchais du cimetière, je vis qu'il se déroulait déjà un enterrement. Je m'apprêtais à partir, quand je reconnus les parents d'Esmée. C'était son enterrement. Son enterrement. Ces deux mots suffirent à me replonger dans une grande tristesse. Je combattis intérieurement pendant longtemps: Devais-je resté ? Si oui, devais-je me montrer?

J'avais décidé de rester, mais pas de me montrer. Je m'assis contre un arbre et ferma les yeux. J'écoutais les paroles du prêtre, les pleurs des parents. J'ouvris les yeux. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Seulement ses parents le prêtre et deux ou trois autres personnes.

Je refermai les yeux. Lorsque je les rouvris, il n'y avait plus personne, il faisait nuit. Après plusieurs minutes, je m'approchais de la tombe d'Esmée. Je m'agenouillai devant celle-ci, et prononça quelques mots:

« Esmée,c'est Carlisle Cullen. Je t'ai aimé à la seconde où je t'ai vu. Tes yeux m'ont ouvert l'esprit, ton sourire à illuminer ma vie, ton visage l'a adoucit, ta bonne humeur te ta gentillesse m'ont fait réfléchir. Cela fait dix ans que je t'ai vu, tu m'as sûrement déjà oublié, mais moi non. Tu n'es jamais sortit de ma tête. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Je...Je t'aime »

Je fermai les yeux et oubliai tout. Je n'entendais que le bruit du vent caressant les feuilles, les quelques corbeaux, les pas des chevaux foulant le sol terreux et... des battements de cœur? Je me relevai brutalement, pensant que quelqu'un se trouvait près d'ici. Mais rien personne. Je regardai partout. Rien. Je pensai donc que ce n'était qu'une hallucination, mais non les battements continuaient.

Je m'approchais donc de la tombe d'Esmée. Au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais, les battement s'intensifiaient. Non, Carlisle tu dois rêver. Elle est morte. Mais les battements continuaient.

Je voulais en avoir le cœur net. Il était plus d'une heure du matin. Personne ne pouvait arriver.

J'enlevais donc le socle de la tombe tout doucement. Ce n'étais pas très difficile étant donné ma force. Je découvris donc le corps d'Esmée. Les bras replier sur sa poitrine. On dirait un ange.

Je la sortis de là très doucement, la posa par terre, et posa mon oreille sur l'emplacement de son cœur. Rien.

Voilà Carlisle tu t'es encore fait un film. Remets-là maintenant.

Je dois avouer que j'étais très dessus. C'était physiquement impossible qu'elle soit encore vivante.

« BOUM BOUM » entendis-je soudainement.

Je ne rêvais pas. Cela provenait bien de son cœur. Elle était vivante. Esmée était vivante!

_**P.O.V:EDWARD**_

« Wouaw! Bella, Merci! » dis-je.

« Tu es sûr que cela te plaît? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Mais oui, amour c'est magnifique! »dis-je en l'embrassant.

Ce que Bella venait de m'offrir était tout simplement magnifique. C'était une montre en argent. Assez grosse. Mais ce qui me plaisait le plus c'était l'inscription derrière:

« _A jamais toi,A jamais moi,A jamais nous. E&B Pour l'éternité. »_

« Sincèrement, je l'adore! Mais je préfère largement ce qui se trouve devant moi » dis-je en la dévorant des yeux.

Je la trouvais plus que désirable. Elle me faisait chavirer. Mais le pire c'est qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Je posais la montre sur la table de chevet, et l'embrassa fougueusement. J'espère que cette fois-ci elle n'allait pas refuser. Je en voulais surtout pas la brusquer, mais je l'a trouvais si désirable.

Comme je l'avais espéré, Bella se laissa faire et quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions sur mon lit. Elle assis à califourchon sur moi. Je trouvais cette position terriblement excitante.

Mais alors que Bella embrassait chaque parcelle de mon cou. Nous entendîmes Carlisle rentré.

« Bah..... »soupirais-je.

« Je suis désolé amour. Mais on va devoir remettre ça à une autre fois. » dit-elle en m'embrassant.

_'Vraiment désolé.... Mais promis, on recommencera. Je ne veux vraiment pas blesser Carlisle.. Surtout que depuis quelques jours,il ne va pas bien du tout' entendis-je dans ma tête._

_'Hum.. D'accord. Promis?'_

_'Promis'_

J'adorais nos échanges télépathiques. Cela nous liait encore plus.

Sur ces mots, Bella se releva et descendit les escaliers. J'en voulais à Carlisle. C'était mon jour. Je me redressais et après avoir observé la montre, la mis à mon poignet. Soudain j'entendis un cri:

« EDWARD! »

C'était la voix de Bella. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais en bas. La scène qui s'offrait à moi était anormal. Très anormal.

Une jeune femme, très belle, qui apparemment avait plusieurs os brisés, était allongé sur le canapé. A son chevet se trouvait Carlisle, et quelques mètres plus loin,se trouvait Bella horrifiée.

« Qu..Qu... Qu'est ce qui se passe? Qui est-ce? » articulais-je après un bon moment.

« Je...Je suis désolé.. Je vous raconterais tout après. Pour l'instant je ne peux vous dire qu'une chose: Je l'ai mordue » lâcha-t-il.

« Tu l'as mordue? Mais pourquoi? J.. » commençais-je. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'un hurlement retentis dans la pièce.

C'était cette jeune femme. Elle avait commencé sa transformation, elle avait perdu son âme.

* * *

**TADDAAA :)**

**Voilà, voilà. J'espère que cela vous a plu. S'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas. Sinon pas de suite à l'histoire? PAS CON La Camoush ein? _(Si. Beaucoup même.) _Merci.-_- **

**Pour les noms Patty et Brook, ils vont changer toutes les semaines.(comme pour le chat dans Lou! ;) ) **

**_(Wouaw dis moi quelle lecture! Et tu lis Babar aussi? Winnie L'ourson? Encore d'autres secrets à nous révéler?)_ **

**Tu sais que t'es vraiment lourde à la fin? _(Je sais. Et j'en suis fière!) _Enfin bref si vous avez des noms à me proposer, je les attends.**

**Vous connaissez évidemment la chanson. Le Prochain Chapitre le plus tôt possible(j'espère) Pour moi les Exams c'est pas finis -_- **

**_(Détourne pas leur attention. T'AS PAS REPONDU A LA QUESTION? Alors? Tu lis aussi Oui-Oui? Ton emission préférée c'est Manny et ses outils?)_**

**NAN! Je trouve ces émissions et personnages vraiment très bien pour les enfants. Mais pour moi NON ;) _( C'est ça et moi je m'appelle PETER PAN!) S_i ça t'amuses.. :P**

**Plus j'ai de reviews, plus le chapitre arrivera vite! BOUTON VERT! MERCI BEAUCOUP :D**


	14. Chapter 13:Ne saute pas

**TADDDA. DE RETOUR JE SUIS **

**_(Tu parles comme Yoda maintenant? Bien,bien je vois que ta santé mentale s'améliore..)_**

**-_-. Bien je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard. Malheureusement, le manque d'inspiration m'a retardé. De plus, je suis allée dans un trou paumé où il n'y avait pas internet. Je sais, moi aussi j'ai eu envie de me suicider -_- Mais j'ai quand même un chapitre de plus de 15 pages! Je crois que c'ets le plus long!**

_**(Et ba qu'est ce que tu fous encore là? Tu veux une corde? Je crois que j'en ai une, attends.)**_

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews,alerts,favoris :D Cela me fait tant plaisir._(Mitraillette?)_**

**Merci à Galswinthe,Lily cullen 82,InHerMind ()_(Merci et je vais continuer! :D) _Aliuoha,cassielunik,JellyBee,pyreneprincesse,lena -lna933-, Emykelyan,Amaya93,ET TOUS LES AUTRES!**

**Voilà,Voilà encore désolé et Bon voyage ;) _(Un revolver?Corde à sauter?)_ **

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 13:NE SAUTE PAS**_

_**P.O.V:ESMEE**_

Je ne comprenais rien. Absolument rien. Que s'était-il passé?Pourquoi, un noir profond et froid m'envahissait?

Je ne me souvenais que d'une chose:Une mort. La mort d'Anton, mon si précieux bébé. Et de ma chute, mortelle,enfin je l'espérais, du haut d'une falaise. A ces mots mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et mon cœur fut transpercé par une lame invisible.

Il était tout. Il était ma vie. Il était parti alors pourquoi vivre? Je ne savais n'y où j'étais, ni dans quel état je me trouvais. Je m'en fichais. Je voulais mourir. Et au vue des horribles douleurs qui me tiraillaient tout le corps et qui m'empêchaient d'esquisser le moindre mouvement je n'étais pas loin de la mort.

Alors j'attendis. Pendant plusieurs heures?Jours?semaines? Je n'en savais rien. Mais la mort ne venait pas. Pourquoi? Peut-être le destin m'avait réservé ce sort car à cause de moi, mon petit Anton était mort..

Oui cela devait être sûrement cela. Alors j'attendis encore, et encore. Au bout d'un moment ma respiration devenait plus faible, les douleurs s'affaiblirent et le noir me pénétra un peu plus.

_Ça y est. Mon petit Anton tu vas revoir ta maman. Je suis là, n'est pas peur._

Soudain j'entendis des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un s'approchait. Mais alors que je venais de me persuader que ce n'était rien, j'entendis des paroles. Je ne les entendais pas très bien, mais je réussi à percevoir quelques mots comme: « tes yeux »; »ton sourire »; « je t'aime ». Cette voix était douce, calme et rassurante. Une bouffée d'espoir me prit soudain: Serait-ce Carlisle Cullen? Ce magnifique médecin dont je suis tombée amoureuse dès le premier regard? _Tu rêves mas pauvre fille..._En plus tu es presque morte et _tu veux mourir._

J'entendis quelque chose glisser pour ensuite tomber par terre. Ce n'était pas une grande chute. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il se passait mais après quelques secondes des mains douces mais froides me prirent et me posèrent délicatement sur le sol. Je frissonnais légèrement. Le sol était froid, dur et pas très agréable.

Mais alors que je luttais pour juste ouvrir mes yeux et apercevoir, celui qui m'a déclaré sa flemme (trop tard), une chose que je devinais être une oreille se posa sur l'endroit où se trouvait mon cœur.

Celle-ci resta longtemps posé doucement, mais elle s'enleva très rapidement. J'essayais toujours de comprendre, ce qui se passait, immobile au sol,incapable de faire un seul geste.

Au moment où je décidais encore une fois d'arrêter d'essayer, de me laisse aller,une mâchoire se referma sur mon cou. Et là une grande douleur m'envahit.

_**P.O.V CARLISLE:**_

Esmée s'il te plaît réveille-toi. S'il te plaît. Ne me dis pas que je t'ai causé tant de douleurs pour rien. S'il te plaît, tu n'as juste qu'à ouvrir les yeux. Juste cela.

Cela faisait quatre jours! Quatre jours que j'avais mordu Esmée. Quatre jours que je l'avais enlevé à la mort, que je l'avais transformé en ce que j'étais. Je n'avais quitté son chevet. J'avais prétexté un rhume auprès de l'hôpital. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas me refuser le seul congé que j'avais pris en plus de dix ans de service.

Elle était si belle. On dirait qu'elle dormait. Mais lorsqu'elle hurlait c'est comme ci on lui arraché le cœur, comme si on la brûlait vive. Ce n'était pas si loin de la réalité.

« Carlisle... » entendais-je derrière-moi.

Je ne relevais pas.

« Carlisle, il faut que tu te dégourdisses,les jambes, que tu ailles chasser » insista cette voix.

« Je dois rester auprès d'elle. » articulais-je soudain d'une voix agressive.

« Carlisle... Nous veillerons sur elle. Va chasser, tu en as besoin. Tes yeux ont virés au noir depuis hier soir. » entendis-je une autre voix.

« …. »

C'est vrai, j'avais soif. Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas la laisser. Et si elle se réveillait?

Bella et Edward ne serait pas faire, il fallait que je reste. Il le fallait.

« Carlisle... » entendis-je encore.

« NON! Je ne bougerais pas! »hurlais-je.

Soudain Esmée esquissa un mouvement.

Toute mon attention se porta sur la femme que j'aimais.

« Esmée?Esmée?Tu m'entends? »demandais-je d'une voix douce.

Mais rien, pas de réponse.

« Carlisle tu sais très bien qu'on peut avoir des spasmes ou réflexes lors de notre transformation... Lorsqu'elle sera prête,elle se réveillera. Mais maintenant, tu dois penser à toi. » dis Bella, qui s'était accroupi près de moi.

« Et si elle se réveille pendant que je suis parti? »demandais-je plein d'inquiétude.

Je savais que c'était ridicule, mais c'était ma protégé, mon cadeau, la personne qui me faisait rêver depuis dix ans maintenant.

« Carlisle, nous serions nous en occupés, et si elle se réveille l'un de nous deux ira te chercher. Ne t'inquiètes pas. » essaya de me rassurer Edward qui s'était accroupi à ma gauche.

Ils avaient raison.

« Mais... »commençais-je.

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Alors que Brook venait de s'allonger sur un fauteuil non loin de moi, ma soif venait de se réveiller. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte qu'il sentait si bon.

J'oubliais tout. Absolument tout. A part une seule chose. L'odeur de ce chien. Alors que je m'approchais doucement de ce celui-ci, Edward et Bella s'étaient interposés.

« N'y pense même pas » dirent-ils d'une même voix.

_**P.O.V.:BELLA**_

Edward et moi avions bien vus que Carlisle pensait fortement à faire de Brook son déjeuner. Edward avait pris les choses en mains et avait emmené Carlisle chasser.

Heureusement car s'il touchait à un cheveux de Brook ou Patty, père ou pas, il allait avoir à faire à moi. Oui, en effet moi aussi au début j'avais senti les délicieuses odeur de ces deux animaux, mais j'étais passé outre, me concentrant sur ce que je faisais ou Edward.

Alors que je m'affalais sur le fauteuil en fixant Esmée,celle-ci gémit légèrement. Je la scrutais avec plus d'attention, mais rien, Esmée ne bougeait plus.

Je pris alors un livre et me mis à lire, _La Vénus d'Ille de Prosper Mérimée_. Mais alors que j'allais commencer la troisième page, j'entendis quelque chose tomber. Je levai la tête et vis alors une jeune femme, ramassé les morceaux.

« Esmée?Vous êtes réveillée? » m'écriais-je.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, pour ce vase, je n'ai pas fait attention. Je vous rembourserai, ne vous.. »s'excusa-t-elle.

« Non,non absolument pas. Vous êtes ici chez vous. » la coupais-je en allant l'aider à ramasser les morceaux de céramique.

En quelques secondes, elle l'avait fait. Mon aide ne servant strictement à rien

« Si,si j'insiste. » dit-elle en levant la tête.

« Vous vous sentez bien? »demandais-je intriguée par sa bonne humeur.

« Oui, très bien. » me répondit-elle.

« Bonjour, je me présente, je m'appelle Isabella Cullen, mais je préfère Bella. »dis-je avec un grand sourire.

« Enchantée Bella. Je m'appelle Esmée. Esmée Platt. Enchanté! Cullen dites-vous? J'ai connu un médecin, lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Carlisle Cullen. Auriez-vous un lien de parenté avec lui? » dit-elle alors que ses yeux pétillaient.

« En effet, c'est mon père. Mon père adoptif. »déclarais-je.

Elle se figea sur place.

« C'est votre père? Il vit ici? »réussi-t-elle à articuler.

« Oui. »dis-je avec un grand sourire.

« Est-il là? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non malheureusement. Mais il va bientôt rentrer. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais je dois vous posez une question. »dis-je alors que nous nous installions sur deux fauteuils.

« Allez-y je vous écoute »dit-elle en souriant. Elle paraissait plus calme. C'était bien.

« Ressentez-vous,une brûlure, une quelconque envie, douleur? »demandais-je réticente.

Elle parut réfléchir quelques instants.

« Non,non absolument pas. Mais je voulais vous demander. Que s'est-il passé? Que m'est-il arrivée? Je vois tout, je suis beaucoup plus rapide, je n'ai ni soif, ni mal,ni faim. Je.. me sens tellement bien et mal en même temps. »demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

« Je ne préfère rien vous dire maintenant. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Carlisle vous le dira, lui-même,c'est mieux. » annonçais-je.

Oui, c'était à Carlisle de lui dire. Et puis je ne savais comment faire pour ne pas la choquer. Comment réagirait-elle? Elle paraissait le prendre bien, mais les gens cachent beaucoup de choses.

« Votre.. » commença-t-elle.

« On peut se tutoyer, c'est mieux. Et puis j'ai le pressentiment que nous ferons bientôt partis de la même famille » la coupais-je.

« D'accord. Alors, To...Ton père, s'est-il marié? » demanda-t-elle gênée.

« Non, pas que je sache. » répondis-je.

« Pas que vo...tu saches? Mais il est ton père non? »demanda-t-elle intriguée.

« Père adoptif, et puis c'est une longue histoire qu'il te racontera lui-même »déclarais-je.

« A donc il n'a pas eu d'enfants? » demanda-t-elle.

Mais alors que j'allais lui répondre, Esmée se figea. Elle ne bougeait plus, ne parlait plus. Que se passait-il.

« Esmée?Esmée » la secouais-je.

Pas de réponse. Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter.

« Esmée, que se passe-t-il? J'ai dis quelque chose de mal? Tu as vu quelque chose?Esmée! » continuais-je.

« ESMEE! »

_**P.O.V:ESMEE**_

Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Non ,en fait je ne voulais plus bouger. Je n'avais plus envie de rien du tout. Comment ais-je pu oublier?Comment?

« Esmée,que se passe-t-il?J'ai dis quel.. » entendis-je au loin

Les paroles se perdaient. Je ne voulais pas les entendre. Ce que j'ai fait est inacceptable. Je ne peux le dire à personne, j'aurais trop honte. Qui peut tuer son bébé?Son enfant?Son petit garçon?

Je ne mérite pas de vivre. Non, je ne mérite pas.

J'étais quasiment déconnectée, mais une voix me ramena à la réalité.

« Que se passe-t-il? » entendis-je.

« Elle s'est réveillé. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite, mais elle paraissait calme. C'est vraiment une très bonne personne. Nous avons tout de suite parlé et sympathisé. Elle a commencé à se poser des questions ,et je lui ai dis que c'était à toi de lui dire. Puis elle a posé des questions sur toi. Si tu étais marié, et si tu as des enfants. A ces mots elle s'est figée, et n'a plus rien dit. J'ai essayé de savoir ce qui se passait. Comme elle ne répondait pas je suis parti vous chercher » dit Bella.

« Hum... » dit une autre voix masculine.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé tout allait bien.. et ...je.. »continua Bella.

« Ce n'est rien,ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ça doit être du à un événement particulièrement bouleversant,en rapport avec le mariage ou les enfants. » dit une voix.

C'est lui!Carlisle,il est rentrée! Que dois-je faire? J'ai tellement envie de le voir, mais pourquoi vivre, pourquoi être heureuse alors que mon bébé est mort? Pourquoi?

« Esmée!Esmée. Tu m'entends? »entendis-je soudain.

J'ouvris alors les yeux.

« Esmée! Tu vas bien? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?Un problème? » demanda-t-il tout en m'auscultant.

« Je... »commençais-je.

Mais je ne pus finir,ne sachant quoi dire.

« Oui? » demanda Carlisle insistant.

« Je dois partir » articulais-je finalement.

« No... » entendis-je.

Mais je ne pus entendre,la fin. J'étais déjà parti. Comment se fait-il que je me sois retrouvé chez Carlisle? Chez lui? Tout ceci était si bizarre, si étrange.

Je courrai le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce que je sois fatigué. Mais ce moment ne venait pas. Je n'étais ni essoufflée,ni fatiguée.

J'allais à une vitesse surhumaine. C'était étonnant. Comment se faisait-il que je pouvais aller si vite? Que même avec ma vitesse,je pouvais éviter chaque arbre, chaque obstacle avec agilité? Que mes yeux détaillaient tout, et que je pouvais sentir chaque arôme de chaque fleur, chaque odeur, de chaque personne que je croisais?

Mais alors que je passais près d'un village, toujours à grande vitesse, je ressentis une vive brûlure dans ma gorge. Celle-ci n'étais que passagère, car avec ma vitesse, je dépassais vite le village. C'est alors que je vis un lac, et une falaise.

Je changea de direction et me dirigea vers cette falaise.

Je marchais normalement. Je savais que je ne méritais pas de vivre, mais cela me faisait peur.

Je m'arrêtais à quelques centimètres du précipice. Ma gorge se noua. Je me penchais et observa ce qui m'attendait en bas...

Des rochers et de l'eau... Voilà la mort que je me réservais.. J'avais peur,oui, mais rejoindre mon fils était le plus important... Je n'avais su le protéger, j'étais mauvaise dans le rôle de mère...

« Anton, je suis si désolé mon chéri.. Je n'ai pas su te protéger. Je n'ai pas rempli mon rôle de mère. Tu dois m'en vouloir, et tu as raison. Je t'aime mon bébé. Plus que tout au monde » murmurais-je, au bord des larmes.

Justement je n'arrivais pas à pleurer. Mais enfin que m'arrivait-il? Que se passait-il? Enfin tout ceci sera bientôt terminé. Bientôt, je rejoindrais mon fils.

Je m'avançais alors encore de quelques centimètres, trébuchant au rebord.

« ESMEE! »entendis-je hurler derrière-moi.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur. Je l'avais reconnu tout de suite. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il m'est suivi? Pourquoi? C'était déjà assez dur de m'ôter la vie, alors devant lui...

« Va-t-en! » murmurais-je, à moitié convaincu.

Je ne savais même pas si je le voulais.

A ma grande surprise, il entendit.

« Non, je ne partirais pas. » répondit-il convaincu.

Je me retournais avec lenteur, le regardant dans les yeux. Ces prunelles dorés me fixaient avec intensité. On aurait dit qu'il lisait en moi, que je lui ouvrais mon esprit.

Il fit un pas en avant,doucement. D'instinct, je reculais plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu. Il regarda ailleurs, fixant un point loin. J'en profitais pour le détailler, avec mes nouveaux yeux. Il était si beau.. C'était l'homme parfait, oui parfait. Était-ce lui qui m'avait déclaré sa flemme, lorsque j'étais enterré? Mon cœur se serra, je ne toujours pas ce qui s'était passé...Non tu rêves ma pauvre fille.. Un homme si parafait, ne voudrait pas de toi, une femme qui a tué son enfant.

Carlisle reporta son regard vers moi. Il avait un regard si triste.

« Pourquoi?Pourquoi essaies-tu de t'ôter la vie? De te suicider? »demanda-t-il, de but en blanc.

Ça question me choqua. Comment osait-il demander comme ça? Cela ne le regardait pas, oh ça non...

« Cela ne te regarde pas... » répondis-je.

« Esmée, je peux t'aider. Non, je vais t'aider. Bella et Edward aussi. Ces deux gosses sont adorables. Si juste tu pouvais me dire, pourquoi tu penses que tu ne mérites plus de vivre. Peut-être qu'à tes yeux je ne peux pas comprendre, mais je pourrais au moins essayer?Esmée, je ne veux que t'aider... » dit-il.

Je pouvais sentir la tristesse dans sa voix. Comment résister à un homme pareil?

« Je.. » commençais-je.

Je n'y arrivais pas. Les mots ne sortaient pas, ils restaient bloqués.

« Oui? » insista Carlisle.

« Je.. Je ne sais pas. Après ce que je vais te dire, tu vas me considérer comme un monstre, et je.. » murmurais-je.

« Esmée. Je ne te jugerais jamais. Je ne suis là que pour t'aider. » déclara-t-il.

Aaah..Cet homme. LA PERLE RARE.

« D'accord. Te souviens-tu de notre première rencontre il y a dix ans? »demandais-je persuadé qu'il ne s'en souviendrait pas.

« Oui, très clairement. Tu avais une jambe cassée, tes parents t'avaient emmenés en fin de soirée. »dit-il avec un sourire.

Honnêtement je fus surprise. Il s'en souvenait?Vraiment? C'était il y a tellement longtemps. J'étais tellement contente. Je m'étais souvenu de chaque seconde, chaque instant. De la façon dont il était habillé, la façon dont il était arrivé. Le mal-être que j'avais ressenti lorsque mes parents ont parlé de mon mariage. De tout. Absolument tout

Cela devait faire longtemps que je repensais à ce moment car Carlisle m'interpella:

« Esmée!Tu es toujours là? » demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet

« Oui,oui. Je réfléchissais à ...euh... ce que j'allais dire. »bafouillais-je.

« Et bien je t'écoute » dit-il en m'adressant un grand sourire.

Aaah. Je crois que je me suis évanoui. Il avait un si beau sourire. Esmée. Reprends-toi maintenant! Mon visage s'assombrit lorsque je repensai à ce que j'allais devoir dévoiler. La partie la plus sombre de ma vie. Le cauchemar, l'enfer.

« Et bien le mariage avec Charles, a bien eu lieu en 1914... » dis-je peinée.

Carlisle afficha maintenant une grimace.

«Malheureusement, Charles n'était pas un mari parfait. Il buvait souvent,profitant de la grande réserve de vin, qu'il possédait maintenant que son père était décédé. Cependant,je vivais aisément, pouvant faire presque ce que je voulais sauf quand Charles était ivre. Ah ces moments- là, je me cachais, pour éviter qu'il me trouve. Mais souvent il me trouvait. Lorsqu'il était sobre, il me promettait d'arrêter, de ne plus jamais boire. Généralement le lendemain il rentrait ivre. Malgré tout, je prenais sur moi, ne disais rien. »continuais-je difficilement.

J'avais si mal. Je ne l'avais dis à personne, non personne. En reparler était si difficile. Mais il fallait que je le dise, surtout à l'homme qui a toujours occupé mon cœur. L'homme que j'ai tant aimé.

_**12 septembre 1914,Colombus,Ohio:**_

_« Esmée! » entendis-je hurlé._

_Je tremblais comme une feuille, cachée dans ma petite armoire. Charles était encore rentré ivre. Il m'avait pourtant encore promis hier soir, de ne plus jamais boire. J'avais arrêté de le croire il y a un mois. J'avais arrêté de vivre. J'avais perdu espoir._

_Les pas lourd de l'homme ivre s'approchèrent._

_« Esmmmmée. Ma petite femme. Cela ne sert à rien de te cacher. Je ne te veux aucun mal, juste m'amuser un peu. » dit-il tout en regardant sous la table._

_Je déglutis, j'étais médusé par la peur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me trouve. Je l'entendis boire une gorgée._

_« Ah,soupira-t-il,qu'est ce que c'est bon! »_

_Je priai pour ne pas qu'il me trouve. La maison était grande, et elle ne manquait pas de cachette, mais il me trouvait souvent. Et lorsqu'il ne me trouvait pas, il cassait les meubles de la maison, ceux dans ma chambre souvent, énervé._

_Je regardais autour de moi. Cette fois-ci je m'étais retrouvé dans un placard à balais. J'étais appuyé contre un seau. Ce n'était pas très confortable, mais je préférais souffrir là ,qu'avec lui._

_« Esmée, viens me voir, s'il te plaît.... toi aussi tu vas t'amuser. » continua-t-il tout en se rapprochant de l'endroit où je me trouvais._

_Je ne répondis pas, terrorisée. De toute façon je n'avais plus de voix._

_Charles commençait à s'énerver?_

_« ESMEE! » hurla-t-il tout en cassant un vase._

_Sa colère me fit sursauter. Je m'en rendis compte trop tard._

_« Ah,ah,ah,ah! Ma petite Esmée. Tu es là. » dit-il tout en ouvrant la porte._

_Son haleine empestait l'alcool. Je me bouchais le nez._

_« Pourquoi te cachais-tu? Je ne veux pas te faire de mal! » dit-il tout en me tirant par les cheveux pour que je sorte._

_Un « Aïe » m'avait échappé._

_« Pourquoi tu te plains ein? Tu as de la chance, tu ne crois pas? » demanda-t-il tout en me montrant son poing._

_« Réponds,bordel! » s'écria-t-il tout en me frappant._

_« Oui..Cha...Charles... » articulais-je._

_Je touchais ma lèvre, elle saignait._

_« Allez viens par là,maintenant. » dit-il en m'entraînant dans sa chambre, toujours la main dans mes cheveux_

_Voilà. Il m'avait trouvé. Comme presque chaque soir._

_**Wisconsin,Milwaukee,22 juin 1921.**_

Carlisle avait les poings serrés, il était très énervé. Je souris à son comportement. Peut-être tenait-il à moi, enfin de compte?

« Esmée, je... » commença Carlisle.

« Non, je préfère continuer, tout dire en une fois »le coupais-je

Je ne voulais pas que les gens aient pitié de moi, sûrement pas.

« Environ un an et demi après notre mariage, je suis tombée enceinte. Je l'ais dis à ma sœur qui c'est réjoui pour moi. Je n'étais pas du même avis. Personne n'étais au courant des sévices que  
Charles m'infligeait. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il me battait et.. me violait. Je lui ai donc demandé de ne rien dire à personne et avec son aide je me suis enfuis dan le Wisconsin. Là-bas, j'ai pu recommencer une vie loin de tout. J'ai réussi à trouver un travail d'institutrice, des amis et un logement. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent mais je réussissais à vivre. Neuf mois plus tard, un magnifique garçon naissait, Anton »continuais-je.

Je déglutis. J'avais du mal à raconter tout cela. Carlisle m'écoutait avec attention, ne que recouvrant très peu son calme.

Je détournais la tête fixant le même point que Carlisle tout à l'heure. Seulement une légère brise matinale, dérangeait le silence et le calme pesant.

« Il était magnifique. Un très beau garçon. J'avais de la chance de l'avoir. Très vite, il a fait ses nuits, dormant de sept heures à six heures du matin. Il ne pleurait que rarement, me facilitant la vie autant qu'il pouvait. Il grandissait très bien. Je me rappelle si bien de ses premiers pas, de son premier « maman », de son premier jour à l'école. De tout cela. J'avais recommencé à travailler dans l'école où allait mon fils. A environ un mois de ses six ans, je l'ai emmené un samedi au bord du lac Michigan. Je connaissais un endroit très spécial, où l'on pourrait déjeuner à l'ombre et où il pourrait s'amuser dans l'eau, ou sauter d'une petit rocher. Il adorait sauter dans l'eau. Je lui avais appris à nager très tôt. J'avais préparé une tare aux pommes, son dessert préféré. Nous devions un petit peu marcher mais il faisait si beau , en ce mois de juin que cela ne nous dérangeait pas. » narrais-je.

Plus j'avançais, plus cela me faisait mal. Mas qu'importe, dans quelques secondes tout ceci serait fini.

_**PLAYLIST « New Moon(The Meadow) » Twilight chapitre 2.**_

_**9 juin 1921, Lac Michigan:**_

_« Dis Maman? » demanda Anton._

_« Oui, mon chéri? » répondis-je tout sourire._

_« Est-ce que je peux regarder dans le panier? » demanda-t-il tout en fixant le panier avec ses yeux pétillants._

_« Non, mon amour. Pas tout de suite. C'est une surprise. » le taquinais-je._

_« Alllllllez Maman. S'il te plaît? » supplia-t-il en faisant les yeux de cocker._

_« Noooooooon » dis-je tout en le chatouillant._

_« Mammmann! Arrête!! Arrête Allez ...s'il te plaît..., je peux ...plus respirer... tellement... je rigole! » rigola-t-il._

_Que c'était bon de le voir rire. Je n'avais pas la vie facile certes, mais nous étions heureux, et c'est tout ce qui comptait._

_« Mme Platt? » demanda Anton qui après avoir arrêté de rire, faisait semblant de jouer un policier._

_« Mlle, s'il vous plaît sergent » répondis-je continuant dans son jeu._

_« D'accord, Mademoiselle. Savez vous pourquoi, je vous interpelle? »demanda-t-il le plus sérieux possible._

_« Non, désolé. » rigolais-je_

_« Vous avez enfreint la loi par deux fois. Premièrement: il est formellement interdit de ne pas dire ce que vous cachez dans ce panier. (si c'est une tare aux pommes attendez vous à une punition plus grave encore) » continua-t-il toujours dans son rôle._

_« Et la deuxième? »_

_« Hum... Il est formellement interdit de torturer un enfant en le chatouillant. »annonça-t-il._

_A ces mots je m'enfuis en courant comme un voleur. Mon fils amusé me poursuivit en rigolant._

_« Arrêtez-vous!Arrêtez-vous. Au nom de la loi je vous arrête! » hurla-t-il._

_A son plus grand étonnement, je m'arrêtais et m'assis par terre._

_« Vous avez donc reconnus vos délits? » demanda-t-il essoufflé._

_« Non, mais nous sommes arrivés »dis-je en lui montrant l'endroit où nous étions._

_Le seul son qui sortit de se bouche fut « WOAAAAW »_

_Je ris à sa réaction._

_« Allez viens t'asseoir petit policier » dis-je en sortant le déjeuner du panier._

_Un autre « WOAAAAW » sorti de sa bouche lorsqu'il découvrit la la délicieuse tarte aux pommes._

_« Mademoiselle, comme punition vous allez devoir me laisser votre part »dit-il d'un air très sérieux._

_« Allez viens t'asseoir et manger »_

_« Oui maman » dit-il tout en mangeant son sandwich._

_« Dis maman. Comment tu as découvert ch'et endroit? » demanda Anton la bouche pleine._

_« Et bien en me baladant un jour. Je ne savais pas où j'allai, et je suis tombé sur ce magnifique endroit. » répondis-je tout naturellement._

_Le déjeuner se déroula normalement, nous discutions de tout et de rien. Anton se jeta sur ma tarte aux pommes. Il en mangea les trois quarts. Je rigola lorsqu'il pris toutes les parts dans ses mains, essayant de les manger très rapidement, pour éviter que j'en prenne._

_« Maman, che peux aller chouer dans l'eau ch'il te plaît? »demanda -t-il alors qu'il engloutissait sa dernière part._

_« Attends quelques minutes et oui après tu pourras. Finis déjà ta part. »dis-je tout en essuyant sa bouche._

_Pendant quinze minutes, Anton tourna en rond, sautillant à chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche. Au moment où je dis qu'il pouvait y aller, deux secondes plus tard il était dans l'eau._

_« Tu ne vas pas loin, mon chéri. Reste près du bord! Fais attention. » hurlais-je._

_« D'accord maman. » s'écria-t-il alors qu'il piquait une tête._

_Je ne l'ai pas lâché des yeux, pas une seule fois. Pas une seule fois_

_« Maman je peux sauter de la falaise s'il te plaît? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'était approché de moi._

_« Non pas d'en haut. Sautes du rocher là-bas. »dis-je après avoir observé les environs._

_Il était situé près de l'endroit où nous étions et il n'étais pas haut._

_« Mais maman, il est à peine à un mètre de l'eau! » se plaignait-il._

_« Anton, Benjamin Platt. Tu fais ce que je dis,sinon tu ne sautes pas et on rentre. En plus il est assez haut comme cela. » dis-je très sérieuse._

_« D'accord maman... » dit-il visiblement déçu._

_Je le vis alors se diriger vers le rocher. Une fois qu'il fut dessus. Il s'écria:_

_« Maman!Maman! Regarde-moi sauter! »_

_« Oui, mon ange. Vas-y! Mais fais attention! » m'écriais-je._

_« Oui maman! » dit-il avec un sourire en sautant dans l'eau._

_J'attendis que mon fils remonte. Encore, toujours. Mais rien, il ne remontait pas. Soudain la panique me prit. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. Je me levais en hâte regardant si mon fils était sorti._

_Voyant que non, je courais alors dans l'eau, de plus en plus inquiète._

_« ANTON!ANTON! » hurlais-je nageant à toute vitesse vers le rocher._

_Pas de réponse, pas de petite tête châtain qui sortait de l'eau. J'étais si inquiète._

_« ANTON!ANTON! » hurlais-je de nouveau arrivé à l'endroit où mon fils venait de sauter._

_Soudain ce que je vis m'horrifia. Du sang, du sang, sur le rocher, près de l'eau. Ne me dites pas que.. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pas possible._

_« ANTON! » hurlais-je au bord des larmes._

_Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux._

_Je regardai alors dans l'eau et vis mon fils dans l'eau. Je plongeai et le récupéra. Je le ramena alors sur la berge._

_« ANTON! »m'écriais-je alors que je le regardai._

_Son visage était pâle et ses lèvres bleus. Je savais ce que cela signifiait. Non, non pas mon fils. Pas lui! Je posais mon oreille sur son cœur et il ne battait plus. Je m'affolais de plus en plus pleurant. Je n'y croyais pas je ne pouvais pas y croire. Il va se réveiller!_

_« Anton.... Mon bébé..... Réveilles-toi..... S'il te plaît.... Mon trésor, réveilles-toi je t'en supplie. » le suppliais-je alors que je n'avais relevé ma tête._

_Je pleurais. Pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Ce n'était pas possible pas lui, pas mon fils. Il n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit de me l'enlever. S'il le faut prenez moi, mais pas mon fils. Prenez-moi à sa place mais pas lui.... Pas mon fils._

_« Pas mon fils, pas Anton.... S'il vous plaît..... Pas mon fils..... » murmurais-je._

_**Wisconsin,Milwaukee,22 juin 1921.**_

« Je suis restée environ jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit comme cela. Un couple m'a trouvé. Ils m'ont aidé à revenir chez moi. La femme m'a aidé à organiser l'enterrement. Apparemment, en sautant, Anton s'est cognée la tête contre le rocher,s'assommant. Il a donc manqué d'air et s'est noyé. L'enterrement a eu lieu 3 jours plus tard. Il n'avait même pas six ans. Même pas six ans. » murmurais-je.

Cela me faisait mal d'en parler. Très mal. Mais c'est bon j'ai tout dit, je me suis enfin ouverte.

J'avais tué mon fils par inattention. Mais cela ne changeait rien. Il était mort sous ma surveillance. Il était mort par ma faute.

_**P.O.V:CARLISLE**_

Je...Comment a-t-elle pu vivre cela? Comment? Une femme si belle, si touchante, si gentille. D'abord elle se fait battre et violé par son propre mari. Puis elle perd son fils? C'était tout simplement injuste. Injuste qu'elle ait du subir tout cela. Elle a sauter de la falaise pour ça. Pour rejoindre son fils.... Elle s'en veut tellement.

« Esmée. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.. » murmurais-je.

« Tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire. Sûrement pas. Il est mort sous ma surveillance. C'est moi qui l'ait emmené là. C'est moi qui lui ais permis de sauter de ce rocher. Je n'ai même pas pu le sauver.. Je.. » dit-elle.

« Comment aurais-tu pu le prédire? Est-ce de ta faute, s'il s'est évanoui? Aucune mère au monde, n'aurait pu sauver son enfant dans ces circonstances. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Absolument rien. » lui dis-je.

Elle eut un petit rictus. Elle pointa du doigt un endroit.

« C'est à cet endroit que nous avons déjeuner il n'y a même pas trois semaines. C'est à cet endroit que mon fils est mort. Et c'est à cet endroit aussi que je vais mourir....Carlisle merci beaucoup. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé. Merci encore. » dit-elle.

« ESMEEE! NOON » hurlais-je

Je ne l'ai compris que trop tard. Alors que je courais vers elle. Esmée avait déjà sauté de la falaise. Elle était déjà dans sa chute. Esmée avait sauté. Encore une fois.

* * *

**TADA! Voilà! J'ai eu du mal à écrire le récit d'Esmée. Je suis désolé d'avoir du à écrire cela sur elle, mais c'était nécessaire. _(Matraque? Chandelier?)_**

**Si vous voulez avoir des informations sur les personnages,Twilight, ou Stephenie Meyer allez sur**

**http://the[-]meadow[.]fr/ (Enlevez les [ ]) **

**Généralement, je tire mes infos de ce site, mais je ne suis pas tout à la lettre ;)_(Vase?)_**

**Voilà merci encore. Vous savez ce que j'attends :D **

**A très vite ;) **

_**(Hum... Mais tu veux quoi à la fin? Je t'ai quasiment tout proposé... AH JE SAIS PISTOLET A EAU!)**_

**Pff rendors-toi Einstein.**


End file.
